Les Chroniques d'Helena Cain : Première Epoque
by plissken21
Summary: Les chroniques d'Helena Cain relatent la vie du célèbre amirale, en différentes époques. Nous vous proposons la première époque qui couvre la période allant de la première guerre Cylon à l'adolescence de l'amiral Cain et sa sortie de l'académie militaire de Picon. Classé M pour certains termes et situations que j'ai jugés trop adultes.
1. Chapter 1 à 4

**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.**  
**Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narré la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La deuxième mort de Cain**

**_Battlestar Pegasus, quelques minutes après la fin de l'opération Resurrection…_**

La Six infiltré Gina Invier peu après son évasion n'avait eu plus qu'une idée en tête, abattre celle qu'elle considérait comme sa cible numéro un, l'amiral Cain.  
Elle avait réussi sa mission qui enfoui profondément dans son « être » de Cylon lui avait permise de ce mouvoir avec aisance dans ce monde d'humains, elle avait aussi réussie à gagné la confiance de sa cible.

Sa mission originelle était d'infliger le plus possible des dégâts à l'ennemi, et durant des semaines elle avait œuvré bien à l'abri à la perte du Battlestar Pegasus.  
Elle ignorait si d'autres Six s'étaient infiltrés sur d'autres Battlestar, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle avait atteint son objectif premier, la mort de l'amiral Cain. Gina Invier faisait partie d'une unité spéciale d'infiltration et d'assassinat connu sous le nom de code « Lucifer ».

Cette unité secrète et inconnue du reste des Cylons, créé bien avant la deuxième guerre Cylon, avait pour mission l'élimination des plus hautes personnalités des 12 colonies, dont l'amiral Cain faisait partie.  
Car, Helena Cain, n'était pas un simple officier de la Flotte coloniale, elle était, depuis toujours l'un des ennemis les plus acharnés de la race Cylon.

Et en appuyant sur la gâchette, ce n'était pas seulement le commandant du Pegasus qui disparaissait, mais aussi l'une de plus grandes menaces que la Race Cylon eu a affronté qui s'évanouissait, personne à part la Six n'était aussi consciente de ce fait capital.  
Gina Invier prenait son temps, elle savait que l'équipage mettrait du temps à venir, malgré la détonation.

La Six avait subi durant des jours d'effroyables tortures, pratiquées avec sadisme par certains membres de l'équipage.

Après avoir abattue froidement l'amiral Cain, la Six eu envie de profanée le corps de son ennemie, était-ce par mimétisme de l'humain ? Elle voulait sa vengeance, et elle savait par expérience que l'espèce humaine aimait à conservé dignement ses morts, et que le plus grand outrage que l'on pouvait commettre était de profané un mort.

Elle se mise à genou à côté du cadavre de l'amiral sans vie, sa force de machine permettait à la Six de briser des os, et c'est ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle posa un regard froid sur le cou de l'amiral, lui coupé la tête était sa première idée, elle avait vu un couteau sur la table, elle allait se lever pour le prendre, lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose…, elle posa sa main sur le cou de l'amiral et lui arracha une chaîne en or.  
Quelque chose dans sa mémoire cybernétique lui rappela que la chaîne en or qu'elle tenait avait de l'importance.

Le souvenir de l'amiral Cain portant cette chaîne au cou lui revint, cette image était restée gravée dans sa mémoire, jamais elle ne l'avait vue avec elle, Cain était très mystérieuse sur son passé, l'amiral l'était aussi ailleurs, et cette chaîne en or avait attiré l'attention de la Six bien avant l'attaque des Douze Colonies.

Ce souvenir remontait au premier jour de son arrivée à bord du Pegasus, à son entrée dans la cabine de l'amiral, elle l'avait trouvée debout lui tournant le dos, faisant face au minibar, quand l'amiral s'était rendu compte de sa présence, elle se retourna et pendant une fraction de seconde la Six vit que l'amiral avait reboutonné son chemisier.

À l'époque elle avait pris cela pour un geste de discipline militaire, et l'avait mis de côté. En y repensant, elle n'avait plus jamais revu cette chaîne en or, qui représentait Arès l'un des Dieux tutélaires de Tauron, planète d'origine de Cain.

Pourquoi attacher tant d'importance à cette chaîne en or ? Gina Invier n'arrivait pas à comprendre, son cerveau de machine concentrait d'habitude tout son « être » sur les questions pratiques et logiques, et non sur des détails abstraits comme l'était la signification que revêtait cette chaîne en or pour l'amiral Cain, qui ne le lui avait jamais montré, même à l'époque où elle et l'amiral étaient intimes.

Pourquoi ce dit-elle l'amiral Cain lui avait cachée l'existence de cet insignifiant objet de culte polythéiste ?  
La Six hésitait… quelque chose lui disait que cette chaîne en or était importante.  
Son cerveau de machine se mit tout à coup à raisonner en toute logique et à additionner les indices, en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle comprit que la chaîne en or était liée à quelque chose qui se trouvait quelque part dans la pièce.

Le temps commençait à lui manquée et Gina Invier avait une autre mission à remplir, elle devait quittée les lieux et s'enfuir, grâce à l'aide de Baltar, sa mission que son cerveau de machine alla chercher enfoui dans sa base de données lui serait révélée plus tard.

Elle devait donc partir maintenant, mais, elle resta sur place, et commença à fouiller l'endroit où elle avait vu la première fois l'amiral et sa chaîne d'Arès, c'est-à-dire près du minibar.

Était-ce un défaut de fabrication ou la trop longue exposition aux multiples sévices qu'elle avait subis ? Gina Invier sentait ses forces l'abandonner, et ses recherches ne donnait rien, elle avait mis le bar sens dessus dessous.

Elle tomba sur le sol transi de fatigue, selon ses critères de Cylon, elle était arrivée au point critique de résistance physique, au-delà elle risquait une complète paralysie de ses muscles qui tournaient à pleins régimes depuis son arrestation.

Ce qui lui avait permis de supporté la torture, mais en tant que Cylon, elle savait qu'elle aussi avait une limite, et cette limite elle l'avait atteinte, elle se releva avec peine, décidée à partir maintenant et sauvée sa vie…

Quand tout à coup son regard buta, alors qu'elle se relevait, sur une feinte bien cachée dans le meuble en acier…  
L'avantage de l'esprit Cylon sur celui de l'homme c'est sa très grande vitesse à comprendre les choses.

Et Gina Invier compris vite que la fente, qui semblait être une espèce de déformation dans le métal dû peut-être à une des nombreuses réparations qu'avait connu le Pegasus tout au long de sa carrière, était en fait une serrure, son cerveau cybernétique avait fait le rapprochement entre la forme de la chaîne d'Arès et la fente.

Quand la Six introduit la petite figurine dans la fente, quelque chose se passa, un tiroir apparut à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait une capsule que Gina Invier identifia comme une microbase de données ? Automatiquement, elle comprit l'importance de cette découverte, l'amiral Cain avait livré son dernier secret, ce secret que depuis des générations de Cylons cherchaient à percer les mystères…

**_Battlestar Pegasus, peu avant l'assassinat de l'Amiral Cain, quelques secondes après l'annonce du succès de l'opération Resurrection…_**

Kara Thrace plus connu sous le sobriquet de « Starbuck . » salua du salut militaire l'Amiral Cain et tourna les talons. En quittant la salle de commandement, elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement.

Durant de longues minutes elle avait attendu avec anxiété l'ordre fatal, l'ordre que l'Amiral Adama donnerait à l'exécution de son plan, abattre l'Amiral Cain. Et lorsqu'elle avait pris le combiné de la radio de bord pour répondre à l'Amiral Adama, elle avait retenu sa respiration. La main droite prête à sortir son arme et abattre l'Amiral Cain. L'ordre ne vint jamais de la bouche d'Adama, il s'était contenté de la félicitée.

Quant à l'Amiral Cain, elle jubilait comme tous les membres de l'équipage présents dans la salle de commandement. Elle avait aussi donné l'ordre d'annulation de son plan d'assassinat de l'Amiral Adama. Le succès de l'opération « Resurrection » était total. Ils avaient infligé pour la première fois un coup sévère à l'ennemi Cylon.

Dorénavant les Cylons humanoïdes réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de tenter des opérations suicides, maintenant qu'ils étaient certains de ne plus retrouver le vaisseau Resurrection censé les accueillirent peu après leurs morts.

Cain se massa le cou, elle était fatiguée, bien que dans le poste de commandement l'heure était à la liesse, l'Amiral avait très vite repris sa proverbiale sobriété, et sortie de la salle de commandement. Elle se dirigeait vers sa cabine, elle avait remis à plus tard son explication avec l'Amiral Adama, pour l'instant elle ne pensait qu'à prendre un bain et à s'accorder une heure de sieste.

Durant son trajet funeste, l'Amiral Cain repensa aux derniers évènements qui l'avaient amené au bord de la guerre avec Adama, pourquoi donc ce vieil entêté refusait-il d'accepter ses décisions ? Pourquoi donc ? Elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle retenait prisonniers deux des membres de son équipage accusés du meurtre de l'un de ses officiers, le lieutenant Thorne. Il y avait plus que cela, mais l'Amiral n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Le comportement violent du Lt. Thorne n'était plus à démontrée, autrefois, Cain, n'aurait pas toléré autant de violence, elle aimait la discipline militaire, mais pas au point de cautionné autant de débordements susceptibles de dépeindre sur le moral et la discipline de l'équipage. Elle se consola en se disant que la guerre avait transformé tout le monde en machine à tuer, et que fasse à un ennemi impitoyable comme les Cylons, il fallait mettre de côté et même oublié toute humanité.

Cette façon de penser n'aurait pas été du goût de son ancien XO (commandant en second), le colonel Jurgen Brezen, malgré sa longue amitié, elle avait été forcée de l'abattre, car il avait contesté ses ordres au cours d'une bataille contre un poste de relais Cylon quelque temps après l'attaque des 12 colonies de Kobol.

Son vieil ami le colonel Jurgen n'aurait certainement pas consenti toutes ces dérives observées à bord du Pegasus. Durant des années, à ses côtés, il lui avait servi de frein, un frein à ses pulsions meurtrières, hérité d'un passé douloureux et sombre que la guerre avec les Cylons avait soudainement fait ressurgir à la surface.

Elle s'approchait de sa cabine tout en rabâchant ses souvenirs, ce qui était bizarre selon elle c'est que ses souvenirs d'enfance étaient bien distincts, encore vivaces comme s'il s'était s'agit d'hier, maculé de sang et d'horreurs, mais que certaines parties de sa vie plus récente manquaient…

À bien y pensé, pourquoi donc avoir infligé à la Cylon Gina Invier autant de souffrances ? Était-ce par colère pour s'être laissé un moment abusé par une espionne Cylonne ? Cain se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée, oui, la Cylon l'avait abusée et trahit aussi.

Gina Invier avait saboté le système d'armement du Pegasus avant l'attaque des docks de Scorpion par des Raiders Cylons, tout cela à cause de la confiance que l'Amiral Cain lui avait accordée. Sans cette confiance et sa relation amoureuse, Gina Invier n'aurait jamais pu se mouvoir aussi aisément parmi les membres de l'équipage.

Un souvenir pénible refit surface dans son esprit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un instant de faiblesse avait coûté la vie à d'autres… non, il y a des années de cela, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour quelqu'un avait changé le cours de la guerre contre les Cylons.

Un nom lui revint à l'esprit, un nom oublié depuis des années : Karlson.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis ouvrit la porte de sa cabine elle repensa à quelque chose en relation avec son passée et qu'elle avait une fois sorti, oui se dit-elle, elle avait à son arrivée dans la station Scorpion mise tout de suite à l'abri un objet qu'un ami lui avait confié. Cet objet la chaine en or qu'elle portait au cou en était la clef, c'est au moment où elle ôtait sa veste que la Cylon appelée Gina Invier fit son apparition une arme à la main.

**_Astrobase Cylon, R, gravitant dans l'espace intérieur des 12 colonies de Kobol._**

Le Numéro 5, un humanoïde ultra-perfectionné, n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'utilité qu'avait d'avoir à bord de l'astrobase une pièce avec un lit, lui comme ses congénères n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil. C'était dans ce cas là, un caprice du Numéro Un, Cavill, dont l'excentricité déroutait tout le monde à bord.

Et lorsque l'humanoïde Numéro 5 escorté par deux Centurions apporta une capsule au Numéro Un dans la dîtes pièce, il trouva celui-ci en fort méchante posture, nu comme un ver au lit avec un des Numéro Huit : Sharon.

Le Numéro 5 ouvrit de grands yeux.

C'est tout juste si Cavill prit la peine de mettre une serviette avant de quitter le lit lorsque le Numéro 5 lui tendit la capsule avec dans la bouche une phrase :

«Cela vient de Six sur le Pegasus, elle a réussie.»

Le Numéro Un, fronçât les sourcils tout en ce couvrant avec le drap du lit, quittant la pièce où il avait installé un lit, il s'engagea dans l'une des nombreuses coursives de l'Astrobase. Sur ses talons le Numéro 5 qui avait laissé son escorte.

Le numéro Un, ne dit pas un mot, il était plongé dans ses pensés, quand ils arrivèrent à la salle de contrôle de bord, où se tenait 3 modèles de la Sharon et un Numéro Quatre, tous étaient occupés. Quand le Numéro Un entra dans la salle, il demanda rapidement à ce que la capsule soit déchiffrée.

Ce fut l'une des Sharon qui s'en chargea, introduisant l'objet dans l'une des consoles, elle vit apparaitre sur son pupitre une série de lettres humaines qui défilèrent à une grande vitesse.

Le Numéro Un, visiblement impatient l'interrogea.

« As-tu des résultats ma sœur ? »

La Sharon, acquiesça.

« D'après ce que l'ordinateur a pu déchiffrer des premières lignes, il s'agit d'un journal intime, celui de l'amiral Helena Cain.»

La réponse de la Sharon, ne plut visiblement pas au Numéro Un qui entra dans une colère monstre, bien atypique de la morgue dont il était si coutumier.

Pestant contre l'incompétence des uns et des autres, et raillant la stupidité des autres, quand à l'utilité de connaitre les états d'âme d'une humaine, furent-elles aussi importantes que l'était l'amiral Cain. Il se tourna vers le Numéro 5 qui lui avait apporté la capsule.

- À quoi pensais-tu ?

Ce dernier ce défendit. Il savait que le Numéro Un n'était pas un tendre. Il répondit :

« Gina Invier, notre agent infiltré à bord du Pegasus nous a fait parvenir cette capsule par des moyens très dangereux et inhabituels au risque de griller la couverture de l'un de nos meilleurs agents à bord du Battlestar Galactica. Notre agent qui nous a fourni la capsule, la camouflée à l'intérieur d'une cartouche de thylium largué du Galactica, un de nos Raider l'a récupéré. Notre agent a ajouté un mot pour nous expliquer que Gina Invier lui avait dit que la capsule avait un rapport avec le cercle d'Arès. »

Lorsqu'il entendit ces deux derniers mots, l'attitude du Numéro Un changea radicalement.

Il parut plus intéressé.

- Continue.

Le Numéro 5 visiblement satisfait d'avoir évité les foudres de son frère, repris de l'assurance.

- Gina Invier, d'après ce que dit notre agent à bord du Galactica, aurait trouvé la capsule dans les quartiers de l'amiral peu après qu'elle l'eut tué, grâce à une chaîne en or qu'elle aurait arrachée sur le corps de l'amiral, elle dit aussi que jamais elle n'avait vu l'amiral porté une chaîne en or, et que par conséquent elle trouvait suspect que l'amiral Cain portât au moment de sa mort la chaîne en or. Elle lui dit aussi que la chaîne en or représentait Arès, l'un des dieux protecteurs de Tauron, et accessoirement le signe de reconnaissance des membres du Cercle d'Arès.

Les explications du Numéro 5 apaisèrent un peu plus la colère du Numéro Un, qui les bras croisés retrouva toute sa maîtrise de soi.

- Hum, je dois dire… Commença-t-il en feignant l'humilité et en s'adressant à ces compagnons cylons. Que le contact avec certains humains est en train de dépeindre sur mon caractère Cylon. Comme vous l'avez remarqué je couche souvent avec certaines de nos sœurs, hum… je le faisais chez les humains au temps de ma mission d'infiltration et il me faut encore du temps pour perdre ses vieux automatismes.

Puis il se tourna vers Numéro 5.

« Est-ce que la Numéro Six, Gina Invier dont la mission numéro 1 était de supprimer l'amiral Cain en temps voulu, a réussi pendant sa période d'infiltration chez l'ennemi à en apprendre plus sur les mouvements de la flotte humaine ? »

- Cela elle ne l'a pas dit à notre agent, elle était trop concentrée sur le Cercle d'Arès qu'elle a jugé bon selon ses critères Cylon, de faire passer cette question au premier plan.

La Sharon au pupitre devant la série de mots humains, intervint voyant que le Numéro Un allait encore exploser.

« La couverture de Gina Invier est découverte, on ne doit pas compter sur elle, en temps voulu elle nous donnera de ses nouvelles, et nous avons toujours à bord du Galactica notre agent infiltré. »

L'intervention de la Sharon permit de désamorcé la crise, et la discussion revint autour du Cercle d'Arès.

« Si l'intuition de Gina Invier s'avère être la bonne, son sacrifice aura une portée encore plus importante pour le futur de la race Cylon que ne l'a été celui de Caprica Six au moment de l'attaque sur les 12 colonies. »

La Sharon qui continuait à lire ce que l'ordinateur déchiffrait attira tout à coup l'attention du Numéro Un. Ce dernier la rejoint derrière le pupitre et commença à lire à voix haute au fur et à mesure ce qui apparaissait à l'écran, il ouvrit la bouche et failli s'étrangler par l'émotion qui l'avait soudainement gagné…

Avec une sorte de frénésie bien inhabituelle de la part d'un humanoïde, Numéro Un, frappait des deux mains en répétant le mot « victoire.»

Il pouvait être satisfait de ce qu'il lisait, car devant ses yeux ébahis, défilait toute une série de noms, de lieux et de dates, ce n'était pas comme avait pu le pensé Numéro 5 le journal intime de l'humaine appelée Helena Cain, mais plus encore, le récit de sa vie et de son passage dans le Cercle d'Arès.

Le Cercle d'Arès, ce réseau d'humains qui au cours des 50 dernières années avait mis en danger le vaste plan d'extermination de la race humaine par les Cylons.

Ce même cercle d'Arès, dont les membres étaient tous issus et répartis dans les différents mondes des 12 ex-colonies et dont rares furent les membres que l'unité spéciale d'Infiltration put identifier et éliminer, Cavill, était transporté par la joie !

Jamais il n'aurait pensé un seul instant que l'amiral Helena Cain fusse en possession d'un document aussi essentiel et secret, bien sûr, les Cylons pensaient que l'amiral Cain devait occupée une position très élevée dans la hiérarchie militaire différente de celle d'amiral commandant d'un battlestar, et même être membre du très honnis et redouté Cercle d'Arès.

Mais jamais il n'était venu à « l'esprit » de ces machines, que Helena Cain, l'ennemie héréditaire fusse une figure aussi importante du Cercle d'Arès au point de posséder un tel document. Sous son aspect anodin, un journal intime, de précieuses informations y figuraient.

Cavill, était même surpris que la défunte amirale eu en sa possession à bord du Pegasus un document aussi sensible, même s'il s'agissait du journal intime d'un humain ! Etait-ce dû à la soudaineté de la guerre qui les auraient pris au dépourvu ? Où était-ce la bêtise de l'homme ? Ce document anodin revêtait une très haute importance !

Cela expliquerait, selon lui, que Cain eut ce document à sa disposition, car, d'après ses sources, on n'avait jamais trouvé un tel document sur un membre du Cercle d'Arès capturé ou assassiné au cours de ces 50 dernières années.

Ce fait laissait songeur Numéro Un qui ne s'occupait plus des autres, qui avaient pris sa place et prenaient connaissance du contenu de la capsule déchiffré.

Le Numéro Un, savourait intérieurement sa victoire, en fouillant ce journal intime, ils pouvaient facilement identifier ceux des membres du Cercle d'Arès qui n'avaient pas échappé à l'holocauste des 12 colonies et les faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Même, si l'unité spéciale d'infiltration Lucifer avait pratiqué l'assassinat systématique des rares membres du Cercle d'Arès qui avaient commis l'erreur de ce faire connaitre dans les 12 colonies, ce document en disait long sur ce qu'était le Cercle d'Arès.

Cavill avec son cerveau cybernétique avait aisément analysé les données que lui avait fournies l'ordinateur. Il en avait très vite déduit, que le Cercle d'Arès jusqu'à la veille de l'Holocauste des 12 colonies avait constitué une menace encore plus sérieuse que les rapports des espions ne l'avaient laissé présagé.

Dans le cerveau cybernétique du Numéro Quatre, resté en retrait, une idée venait troubler la satisfaction générale… et si en réalité ce document ultra-sensible était un leurre ?

Il commençait à douter de la véracité de ces informations…

Il s'en ouvrit à ces congénères.

« Mais mon frère. Objecta le Numéro Un hochant la tête. Sous prétexte que les informations sont trop sensibles, tu doutes maintenant de ce qui est écrit dans cette microbase de données ? .»

- Croyez-moi mes frères et sœurs, je voudrais y croire, j'y ai cru au début, mais je ne peux pas concevoir que les humains, en particulier le Cercle d'Arès a commis une erreur aussi grossière. Répondit-il sur un ton docte. Je connais les humains, un journal intime relatant toute une vie ne peut pas tomber aussi facilement entre nos mains, surtout s'il s'agit du journal intime de Cain.

- Alors, tu ne crois pas un seul instant que le Cercle d'Arès comme indiqué dans cette microbase de données, dispose d'une colonie secrète hors du système des 12 colonies ? Répliqua le Numéro 5.

- J'ignore si le Cercle d'Arès avait les ressources pour ce construire une base ou une colonie hors du système des 12 colonies, mais ce que je sais c'est que la flotte d'Adama est à la recherche de la Treizième colonie et qu'elle nous a filé entre les doigts.

Le ton montait, car les Numéro Un et 5 n'étaient pas d'accord avec le Numéro 4 qui se défendit.

- Écoutez-moi, si le Cercle d'Arès disposait d'une telle colonie et de surcroit une base, pourquoi donc n'est-elle pas entrée en action durant les premiers jours de l'attaque-surprise des 12 colonies ?

Numéro Un s'emporta à nouveau.

- L'inaction du Cercle d'Arès avec cette base peut s'expliquer par la soudaineté de notre attaque, les humains ont des réactions parfois absurdes et bizarres, peut-être ont-ils estimé que les 12 colonies étaient perdues et que faire entrer en action leur base était l'exposer, n'oublie pas que les humains comme Adama sont à la recherche d'autres humains, c'est bien sur ce fait que je m'appuie, si le Cercle d'Arès avait une base opérationnelle à 100%, ils auraient agis, et c'est belle et bien pour éviter qu'elle ne soit opérationnelle que nous devons agir.

- Ainsi, si on suit ta logique, la découverte des informations contenues dans cette microbase de données va avoir une influence sur nos décisions futures n'est-ce pas ?

Le Numéro Un leva les bras et éructa.

- Ah parce que toi mon frère tu ne penses pas que l'existence d'une base secrète humaine de surcroît tenue par le Cercle d'Arès sur nos arrières, ne nous impose pas d'agir et de mobiliser des ressources pour la détruire ? As-tu oublié qu'elle pourrait menacer nos forces d'occupation dans les 12 colonies ?

Le Numéro 4, éclata de rire.

- Mais mon frère, c'est exactement ce que veulent Adama et la présidente Roslin ! Nous pousser à divisé nos forces ainsi ils pourront nous échapper plus facilement et trouver la 13e colonie ! Car je suppose que pour t'attaquer à la soi-disant colonie secrète du Cercle d'Arès cela nécessitera l'emploi de deux, voir 3 astrobases ?

- Non pas 3 mais, 5 ou 10 au moins ! Dit froidement le Numéro 5.

Numéro 4 n'abandonnait pas la partie.

- Comptes-tu en informé nos frères des autres astro-bases et de surcroit notre monde mère de ta décision ?

Cavill haussa les épaules, il réfléchit un moment, puis dit :

- Mobilisé 10 astro-bases et prévenir le monde mère serait risqué, en cas d'interception par l'ennemi de nos transmissions nous pourrions perdre l'avantage de la surprise, si la colonie du Cercle d'Arès possède un ou plusieurs Battlestar nos astro-bases n'auraient certainement pas le dessus. Il nous faut agir de notre propre chef, c'est dans l'intérêt de la race Cylon. Quand nous aurons réglés le problème de la colonie fantôme, nous nous expliquerons.

- Mais mobilisé pas moins de 10 astro-bases c'est dégarnir nos défenses dans les 12 colonies, cela obligerait même nos frères et sœurs à abandonnés le projet de re-peupler les 12 colonies !

Numéro Un fit une moue de dépit, il était ennuyé, puis il répondit tout de go :

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il ne s'agit pas d'une flotte en fuite comme celle de Adama, qui ne représente qu'une gêne pour nous, mais du Cercle d'Arès qui lui constitue la pire des menaces pour nous. As-tu oublié ce que le Cercle d'Arès nous a fait sur l'une des lunes de Leonis ?

Ce souvenir était resté gravé dans la mémoire cybernétique de tous les Humanoïdes comme ayant été le déclencheur de la 2e guerre Cylon.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'enfer est pour Helena Cain**

**_Hypathia, Capital de la planète Tauron, 12e année et premier jour après la Première Guerre Cylon. _**

**_(14 ans avant l'épisode de la lune de Leonis). _**

**_40 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…_**

La petite fille de neuf ans qui marchait tel un mort vivant parmi les gravats des maisons écroulées s'appelait Helena Cain, elle avait perdu toute sa famille la veille, dans ce qui ressemblait au dernier coup de boutoir de l'ennemi Cylon.

Son père et sa mère étaient morts durant la bataille et sa sœur Lucy avait disparu, probablement enlevée par les Cylons au cours de leur retraite.

Partout dans la capitale en ruine, les cris de joie retentissaient, l'armistice avait été signé, mais de cela Helena n'en avait cure, en loque et errant comme une âme en peine, la petite fille malgré tout conservait toute sa lucidité, elle tenait dans sa main droite un canif trouvé la veille.

S'était l'arme dérisoire qu'elle avait brandit pour se défendre terré dans un container à l'approche d'un centurion aux tous derniers moments de la guerre, peu avant que les forces d'invasion Cylons ne repartent, dans leur fuites, ils avaient emporté sa sœur Lucy, Helena le croyait dur comme fer.

Ce à quoi elle pensait pour le moment c'était retrouver sa sœur Lucy, mais où ? Elle pensait que peut-être les Cylons l'avaient emmené dans l'une de leurs bases qui pullulait dans tout le système des 12 colonies.

Mais pour cela il lui fallait trouver un moyen de locomotion, c'était le chaos partout en ville, malgré la liesse, plus aucun bâtiment n'était debout, et les cadavres jonchaient les rues de la ville apportant une odeur pestilentielle insupportable.

Les combats de rues avaient été sanglants, car les forces d'invasion Cylons avaient littéralement pris d'assaut toute la surface des grandes villes de Tauron, et ici et là des débris encore fumants de véhicules de l'armée Tauron gisaient en pleins milieux de la voie que la petite Helena parcourait à la recherche de nourriture, car la faim avait pris le pas sur la colère et la tristesse.

Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis 24 heures Tauronienne.

Au détour d'un pâté de maisons écroulé, elle assista à une scène qui lui glaça le sang, un groupe de survivants, des non-combattants, avaient pris à partie un individu, elle ignorait pourquoi la foule le rouait de coups, mais quand cette même foule lui mis la corde autour du cou et le pendit à un des rares lampadaires encore debout, elle comprit très vite, que l'homme était un profiteur de guerre.

Lorsque la foule, eu quitté la place quelques minutes plus tard, Helena s'approcha du cadavre qui ce balançait telle une marionnette cassée, le cadavre ne portait aucun tatouage Tauron, s'était donc un étranger.

Helena monta sur une caisse qu'elle avait trouvée au fond de la ruelle, elle remit son canif dans sa poche et commença à fouillé les poches du cadavre, elle savait par expérience pour l'avoir entendue de son père, que les profiteurs de guerre étaient des trafiquants qui gagnaient des fortunes en pratiquant le marché noir.

En temps de guerre, les restrictions étaient nombreuses, et les profiteurs de guerre étaient les premiers à offrir des marchandises devenues introuvables, telles que la nourriture, des boissons et certaines drogues pour les toxicomanes.

Mais ce qui avait rendu détestable aux yeux des fiers Tauron les profiteurs de guerre, en plus d'être souvent des Sagittarons ou des Géménons hais, était que ces trafiquants n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour obtenir les organes et surtout le sang qui en période de guerre était aussi précieux que de l'or.

Helena ne trouva rien de bien nourrissant dans les poches du cadavre, à part des babioles sans valeurs. Elle était déçue. Quand tout à coup une main rugueuse s'abattit sur sa bouche, tandis qu'une autre la saisissait par la peau du dos.

Elle sentit une pression formidable sur sa nuque, un individu qui s'était approché d'elle par-derrière la tenait entre ses bras puissants, tandis qu'un autre à la jambe métallique regardait tout autour de lui.

«C'est bon, emmène-la chez Adjon . » Lança l'homme à la jambe métallique.

Ce à quoi son compagnon qui empêchait la petite fille de crier ou de bouger répondit :

« Elle est pas mal dans son genre, ce n'est pas chez Adjon qu'il faudrait l'emmener, mais chez Krotone, le proxénète. .»

- Tu le penses ? Continua l'autre. Elle est trop maigre, et la nourrir coûterait cher par rapport au bénéfice qu'ils pourraient en tiré.

- Ouais, mais Krotone est moins regardant sur l'état de la marchandise. Il la prendra.

Il s'arrêta de parler, et regarda tout autour de lui avant d'ajouter l'air visiblement pressé.

- Grouille-toi, on pourrait nous voir. La foule pourrait revenir !

Celui qui avait une jambe métallique, s'approcha d'Helena, il avait la peau aussi blanche que la neige et ses yeux étaient exorbités, il devait avoir dans les 60 ans, ce n'était pas un Tauron, il ne portait aucun tatouage. Il tendit une cagoule à son compagnon qui venait d'attacher les bras de la petite fille et de la bâillonner. Il la mise sur son épaule.

Ensuite, les deux individus, sûrs de ne pas avoir été remarqués, ce faufilèrent dans la ruelle.

Ses deux ravisseurs avec elle sur le dos, n'arrêtaient pas de courir comme des loups pourchassés par une meute de chiens. On les sentait inquiets, ils ce déplaçaient uniquement à travers le réseau tortueux des ruelles, entre les immeubles effondrés, de temps en temps on entendait des détonations, voir des explosions.

Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent en vue d'un gigantesque hangar éventré, dans la cour qui juxtaposait un immeuble en ruine, ce trouvait une multitude de carcasses, Helena ne voyait rien, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre le martèlement que faisait les pas de ses ravisseurs, dont le cliquetis mécanique que faisait la jambe artificielle de l'étranger.

À l'entrée du hangar se tenait trois individus, armées de fusils, ils portaient des casques de l'armée Tauron, mais pas leurs uniformes.

Celui à la jambe artificielle leva les mains en l'air et leurs dits :

« Je veux parler à Krotone.»

L'un des trois gardes, tous des Tauron d'après leur tatouage au cou ou aux bras, ce détacha du groupe et entra dans le hangar en courant, il en ressorti quelques instants plus tard, accompagnés par un gros homme en chemise rouge chatoyante.

- Que veux-tu Malher ? Aboya-t-il en direction des deux ravisseurs. La guerre est finie, et les affaires vont être dures.

Celui qui portait la petite fille, la jeta au sol tel un sac vide.

Helena gémit, elle avait mal.

- Je t'amène une nouvelle marchandise mon ami. Dis celui qui s'appelait Malher.

Krotone, dit un mot à l'un de ses hommes, qui au pas de course, alla ôter la cagoule de la petite fille et commença à examiner sa dentition ainsi que ses oreilles et son cou. L'inspection faite, il rejoignit son patron et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille.

Krotone ouvrit de grands yeux. Et il demanda à Malher qui visiblement était le chef.

« Combien en demandes-tu ? . »

- Je te la donne pour 200 cubits, plus un des engins que l'un de tes hommes braque sur nous.

- Et si je vous tuais tous les deux ?

Malher ce mis à rire, tandis que son compagnon restait dans l'expectative.

Malher répondit sur un ton cinglant.

- Tu sais très bien que ma jambe est un cadeau des cylons, c'est la jambe d'un Centurion, tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

Krotone grimaça, il avait très bien compris.

Durant la guerre, des histoires parlant de carcasses de centurions cylons piégés avaient courus, on disait que les Cylons durant les batailles de rues sur Tauron laissaient les carcasses de leurs camarades qui présentaient une gêne, les piégeaient à l'aide d'ingénieux systèmes d'autodestruction. Malher avait dû récupérer l'une de ses carcasses et s'en faire une jambe artificielle. Krotone le savait, et ce mordit les lèvres pour avoir oublié ce détail. Malher allait jouer sur ce fait pour augmenter la mise.

Mais, à la grande surprise de Krotone, Malher abaissa ses prétentions, et les deux hommes s'entendirent pour ramener la somme à 150 cubits plus le fusil.

Malher avant de les quittés lui tendit le canif qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de la petite fille.

- C'est un cadeau, c'est gratuit, il était à mon grand-père, je te l'offre, histoire de consolider nos relations d'affaires.

Krotone le mis dans sa poche.

Helena une nouvelle fois passa d'une épaule à une autre, on la conduisit à l'intérieur du hangar, à l'intérieur tout n'étais que déchets et ordures, au fond du hangar ce trouvait une petite pièce, Krotone ainsi que son homme de main y entrèrent, le gros homme souleva une dalle dans le plancher, qui fit apparaitre une échelle en fer.

Krotone dit à l'intention de la petite fille.

« Tu m'as coûté cher, t'avoir gratis aurait été plus convenable, mais ton ami Malher disposait d'un atout imparable .»

Elle n'avait rien compris, elle était toujours bâillonnée et commençait à ne plus sentir ses poignets, ses liens avaient été serrés à l'extrême.

Elle était balloté et avait mal au cœur malgré qu'elle n'avait plus rien mangée depuis 24 heures, Krotone ouvrait la marche, il tenait dans sa main une torche, tout en marchant il tenait conversation pour une raison obscure, à la petite Helena.

- C'est un tunnel secret que nous empruntions, au temps de la guerre, quand les Cylons ce battaient à la surface de Tauron, on ce servait de ce tunnel comme nœud de communication entre Hypathia, et la banlieue, là où toutes nos affaires ce font…

De temps en temps, Krotone, projetait le rayon de sa torche sur les parois suante d'eau.

«Bien entendu, les affaires vont allés de mal en pis dans un premier temps, mais grâce à l'appui du Ha'la'tha pour lequel je travaille, elles reprendront vite.»

Helena connaissait le Ha'la'tha, à l'origine, elle était une opposition politique, mais s'était convertie en une organisation criminelle à l'échelle du système des 12 colonies.

«Petite. Continuait Krotone. Te nourrir coûtera des cubits, lorsque tu seras plus grande tu seras réservée à l'un de nos bordels, pour le moment tu seras envoyée dans un endroit où tu seras dressée.»

Bientôt ils atteignirent la sortie, et l'enfer recommença pour la petite Helena Cain…

**_Minos (Tauron City) sur la planète Tauron, _**

**_un mois après la Première Guerre Cylon _**

**_(14 ans avant l'épisode de la lune de Leonis)._**

**_40 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…_**

A son arrivée on lui avait rasé le crâne pour dit-on éviter qu'elle n'apporte avec elle des poux.

Jours et nuit, minutes après minutes, elle était victime de coups et de remontrances. Ces geôliers voulaient la brisée physiquement. Car l'endroit où elle avait atterrit était une espèce de centre de redressement pour petite filles, mais au lieu d'apprendre à vivre en société, ici on préparait les filles à devenir des prostitués, et pour y parvenir on brisait la volonté des filles, avant de les brisées moralement par les viols, s'était ce qu'elle avait entendu dire.

L'une des méthodes, plus pernicieuse pour la brisée, était de lui servir de la viande de rat pour le dîner, et de l'eau pour accompagner ce repas, au lieu de reprendre des forces, elle en perdait jours après jours.

La brisée en lui servant une nourriture infecte était l'une des méthodes censé dompté son caractère farouche. La viande de rat était sa seule nourriture tandis qu'en cuisine, ses geôliers faisaient ripailles, et de temps en temps elle entendait l'un d'eux lui dire de monter manger à sa faim. Par ce traitement alliant la carotte et le bâton ils pensaient l'acheter, mais Helena plus que la faim, éprouvait une véritable haine pour tout ce petit monde qui gravitait autour d'elle.

L'enfer durait depuis un mois, mais il paraissait duré depuis toute une éternité pour la petite Helena.

Et Krotone lui avait dit qu'elle serait dressée, en dépit des coups, Helena ne flanchait pas, malgré la situation désespérée dans laquelle elle vivait, elle ne baissait pas les bras, son unique bouée de salut était l'idée folle de retrouvée sa petite sœur. Elle s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle avait tentée au début de s'évader, deux fois elle fut reprise et passé à tabac, l'un des gérants, failli même lui coupée un doigt, mais l'intervention de l'amant du gérant, l'en dissuada.

Pendant la journée, et depuis un mois, elle vidait les latrines, servait en cuisine et nettoyait le plancher quand l'établissement était fermée pendant une heure.

C'était une gigantesque salle de pari clandestin. L'après-guerre avait attiré de nouveaux clients, très fortunés, venus de Caprica et qui rachetaient pour une bouchée de pain les terrains laissés à l'abandon suite aux destructions provoqués par l'attaque Cylon sur Tauron.

Les Capricains riches étaient clients du bordel et de la salle de pari clandestin, rares étaient les Taurons qui pouvaient ce permettre de fréquenter ces lieux de débauches.

Tauron était déjà pauvre, et la guerre n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Helena savait fort bien qu'aucun des clients ne lui viendrait en aide.

Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même, mis à part les deux gérants, l'établissement comptait une cuisinière Sagittaron irascible et raciste qui détestait les Taurons et un serveur muet Sagittaron lui aussi, aucun des membres du personnel ne lui apporterait une quelconque aide, pire encore le serveur Sagittaron du nom de Nikko, avait la main baladeuse et lui faisait peur.

La petite cellule dans laquelle elle croupissait la nuit, son service terminée, était minuscule, sale et puante, malgré toutes ses privations, Helena voyait qu'elle avait encore de la chance, la chance d'être en vie, en repensant à ses parents morts, elle avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Seule l'idée de retrouver sa petite sœur lui permettait de tenir encore le coup.

Elle était la seule petite fille travaillant ici, à son arrivée elle avait croisée un groupe de jeunes filles à peine plus âgé qu'elle et qui quittait l'établissement pour une destination inconnue. Elle apprit que s'était les petites filles enlevées durant la guerre et qui avaient terminés leur « stage » comme disait l'un des gérants.

De ce fait, Helena s'attendait à voir débarquer d'autres petite filles kidnappés ou ramassés dans la rue, les orphelins de guerre étaient légion sur Tauron, mais disait-on, le gouvernement provisoire de Tauron avait dès les premiers jours de la fin de la guerre organisé de véritable rafle dans les rues pour capturés tous les orphelins de guerre, ceci pour éviter que les orphelins ne causent des problèmes à la Tauron qui ce reconstruisait avec l'aide financière de Caprica et de Virgon moins affectés par la guerre.

Mais tout cela était au-delà de la compréhension de la petite Helena Cain, elle mourait de froid la nuit et ne mangeait jamais à sa faim, battue et insulté toute la journée, son avenir était sombre.

L'avenir que l'on lui réservait était tout tracé, à moins qu'elle ne meure suite aux privations ou aux mauvais traitements, elle serait brisée tôt ou tard, et serait envoyer dans la prostitution comme les autres filles.

Trois ans avaient passés, puis un jour Krotone vint, il était en visite privée, les deux gérants, Alfio et Alfy l'accueillir au milieu des clients.

- Mon vieille ami Krotone ! Jeta Alfy. Que me vaut ta visite ?

Krotone jeta un regard circulaire dans l'établissement, il vit la petite Helena en loque et toujours aussi sale qui sortait des toilettes portant un seau d'eau. Alfo alla s'occuper des clients, tandis que son amant Alfy faisait entré Krotone dans son bureau situé à l'arrière, lui offrant un siège et un verre de liqueur de Scorpion, il lui demanda la raison de sa visite.

Krotone son verre de liqueur de Scorpion siffla, regardant le plafond délabré.

- Comment as-tu pu survivre aux bombardements durant la guerre ?

Alfy haussa les épaules.

- Les ¾ des immeubles de Minos sont rasé, le nôtre servait avant la guerre d'hôtel, nous l'avons restauré...

Krotone changea de sujet.

- La petite que je t'ai vendue travail encore ici ? Tu ne l'as pas livré à tes professeurs ?

Professeur était un euphémisme lorsque l'on parlait de violeurs professionnels. Alfy grogna.

- Oui, cette gueuse à le cuire épais, elle n'a pas encore baissé les bras, je le vois dans son regard plein de défiance, si elle pouvait elle me tuerait, le jour où ce regard aura disparu à force de coups, je l'enverrai chez mes professeurs et on en fera d'elle une belle petite putain. Pour le moment elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Et cela fait trois ans déjà.

Krotone sourit. Il fouilla dans la poche de son veston immaculé et en sorti un canif, celui qu'il avait pris à la petite Helena Cain et il commença à ce limer les ongles avec tout en discutant. Visiblement il espérait impressionner Alfy.

- Je suis en service commandé pour le Ha'la'tha, et je suis venu te demander de me prêter la petite que je t'ai vendue le mois dernier. Dit Krotone.

Alfy commença à changé d'attitude, ce calant dans son fauteuil il répondit.

- Ce sera assez cher mon ami. 1000 cubits.

- 1000 cubits ? Je t'ai vendu la petite pour 600 cubits, tu veux me rouler, il s'agit juste d'une location pour une journée. D'autre part tu sais très bien que c'est dans l'intérêt de l'Ha'la'tha, cette même Ha' la' tha qui protège tes affaires.

- Et c'est bien pour cela, je te connais mon ami, tu voulais tourner autour du pot, mais si l'Ha'la'tha prépare quelque chose, cela signifie qu'il y aura un paquet de cubits à la clef, et je veux avoir ma part, donc tu payeras à la place.

D'habitude, Anders Krotone était calculateur, et rusé, seul l'appât du gain le faisait agir, reconnu comme un avare d'entre les avares, il ne lâchait pas un cubits lors d'une négociation, il avait vendu Helena 3 fois le prix qu'il avait payé pour son achat, mais parfois Krotone savait faire des exceptions.

Alfy lui pensait tout le contraire, dès qu'il avait su que Krotone était en service commandé pour l'Ha'la'tha, il ce dit qu'il pouvait profiter de l'occasion pour gagner plus de cubits.

Les deux hommes, arrivèrent à un accord profitable pour les deux parties.

Une heure après Krotone sorti en compagnie de la petite Helena, sous les regards satisfait d'Alfy et Alfio qui avaient loué une fortune la petite fille.

**_Caprica City, Caprica_**

**_Résidence de Fidelia Fazeka_**

**_8e année de la première guerre Cylon _**

**_(16 ans avant l'épisode de la lune de Leonis)._**

**_44 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…_**

Fidelia Fazeka, Gautrau de l'Ha'la'tha de Caprica ajusta le col de sa chemise et sortie de la salle de bain. Bien qu'approchant de la cinquantaine, elle n'aimait pas se teindre les cheveux, mais pour les besoins de sa fonction elle devait montrer à ses hommes que les années n'avaient pas de prise sur elle. Son immense chambre était décorée sommairement elle n'aimait pas le luxe. Vivant simplement elle n'en habitait pas moins une immense maison, héritée de son défunt père, le défunt Gautrau qu'elle avait fait assassiner 20 ans plus tôt. Celui qui avait tué son père fut un temps son amant dans une relation extraconjugale avec Joseph Adama. Fidelia pensa avec tendresse à Joseph.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu son premier fils tué accidentellement au court d'un règlement de compte, Adama avait quitté l'Ha'la'tha' et depuis ce temps elle n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Elle conservait très soigneusement une photo de lui. C'était l'un des rares souvenirs qu'elle avait encore de sa relation était cette photo où elle posait avec lui et une autre montrant un petit bébé…

Elle chassa très rapidement ses souvenirs tristes et en revint à aujourd'hui, malgré la guerre les affaires continuaient. Avant de descendre pour assister à une réunion importante de l'Ha'la'tha', son bras droit Almer Konson vint lui faire son rapport.

- Madame, dit-il, tout le monde vous attend en bas, à part nos hommes de confiance, aucun n'est armé comme vous l'aviez exigé.

Elle acquiesça.

- As-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé le concernant ?

Konson répondit par l'affirmative et lui tendit une feuille.

Elle en prie connaissance et durant un long moment resta pensive, visiblement choqué par ce qu'elle avait appris.

Puis elle descendit au ré de chaussée où l'attendaient tous ses hommes de confiance. Tous les six mois Capricains, son organisation dressait le bilan du semestre écoulé.

Elle prit place au bout de la longue table, là où son père s'asseyait autrefois. Elle était mal à l'aise, quelque chose l'avait mise dans cet état.

En règle générale les réunions semestrielles de l'organisation ne servaient qu'à entériner les choix de la Gautrau pour les prochains six mois.

Et comme d'habitude, la réunion débuta par un compte-rendu des profits réalisés par l'organisation donné par le comptable, Harryson, un petit homme, chauve et portant des lunettes aux verres épais.

Les affaires pour l'Ha'la'tha étaient on ne peu plus florissante depuis que la guerre Cylon avait éclatée il y a presque 9 ans.

L'Ha'la'tha n'était plus la grande priorité des autorités civiles de Caprica et plus tard celles de 12 colonies après la signature de l'Article sur la colonisation (qui unifiait les 12 colonies de Kobol). Tous les efforts étaient tournés vers la guerre contre les Cylons.

Quand le comptable eut fini, Fazeka pris après la parole pour clore la réunion.

- Notre réunion semestrielle va se conclure.

Elle allait se lever quand l'un de ses lieutenants demanda à prendre la parole, c'était un homme vêtu avec élégance et chic, il avait à peine dépassé la vingtaine, crâne rasé, il s'appelait Duna, Duna Mariota.

Fazeka hésita un moment avant de lui accorder la parole, mais elle le fit de mauvaise grâce, car elle était fatiguée et perturbée.

- Je voudrais parler de la question abordée la semaine dernière, les salles clandestines de Monde V (Virtuel). Dit Duna.

Konson le coupa aussitôt.

- Il n'y a rien à redire, la Gautrau a décidé de les fermer, car elles pourraient nous attirer des ennuis.

- Mais on se fait un paquet de fric avec les salles monde V.

Duna parlait des Salles de Monde V, qui depuis que la guerre avait éclatée et que l'on avait compris que les Cylons pouvaient piratés tous les systèmes informatiques en passant par le Monde V, avaient été fermés, et tous les Holobands y conduisant et vendus autrefois sur le marché avaient été prohibés.

« Mais si l'on ferme nos salles Monde V, nous allons perdre un paquet de clients, les jeunes qui y sont accrocs au Monde V. » Objecta, Mariota avec véhémence.

Fazeka intervint, jusque là elle était restée silencieuse, visiblement elle n'avait pas aimé l'intervention de Duna.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Mais Duna insista :

- La question ne peut attendre…

Fazeka s'emporta :

«Nous devons fermer les salles Monde V au plus vite, si par hasard les autorités coloniales apprenaient que l'Ha'la'tha était derrière ces salles clandestines nous aurions de gros ennuis, fermons-les, et faisons porter le chapeau à un réseau de junky de Delphi, cela paraitra plus crédible.»

L'objection frontale de Duna Mariota à son égard ne surprit pas Fazeka, c'était un jeune loup ambitieux, il voulait monter vite en grade. Elle l'avait jugée utile pour l'organisation malgré ses origines. Mais depuis quelque temps, elle commençait à le trouver un peu trop empressé.

Fazeka décida de prendre Duna à son propre jeu, voir jusqu'où il irait.

- As-tu quelque chose à proposer ?

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Duna, qui ne se démonta pas et sourit simplement.

Il répondit et ce qu'il annonça stupéfia son auditoire.

«Si par malheur nous fermions les salles monde V, pour combler le trou nous allons passer un accord avec les Cylons.»

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe. Duna ajouta sans se démonter.

« Nos profits ont quintuplé en quelques années, au fur et à mesure des succès des Cylons, plus la Flotte coloniale essuie des revers et moins nous sommes visibles à l'oeil des autorités coloniales, notre intérêt est que la Guerre continue encore un peu plus, cela nous laissera le temps de diversifier nos activités et d'agrandir notre territoire qui est restreint au triangle Caprica-Tauron-Gemenon.»

- Tu veux que la guerre continue indéfiniment ? Questionna un des lieutenants choqués. C'est presque de la trahison.

- Non, je ne veux pas dire cela, mais nous pourrions exploiter un peu mieux la situation. Jouer sur les deux tableaux, celui des 12 colonies et dans le même temps nous avons intérêt à nous ménager les bonnes grâces des Cylons en profitant de la Guerre. Et dans ce but, nous devons faire affaire avec leurs agents dans les 12 colonies.

Toute l'assistance était intriguée, Fazeka laissa Duna s'expliquer.

«Voyez-vous dans le passé nous achetions les juges, et certains politiciens, mais jamais nous n'avons fait affaire avec les militaires et de surcroit les Cylons, et pour ce qui est des 12 colonies je propose que nous fassions profile bas au niveau du trafic d'armes entre les planètes, et le trafic de technologies prohibées, nous allons délégué ces juteux marchés à des associés, dans le même temps il nous restera un marché très profitable, les bordels, la drogue et le jeu, bref, tout ce dont nos jeunes héros ont besoin après la bataille.»

Disant cela il se mit à rire, les autres lieutenants firent de même.

C'est à ce moment que Fazeka soupira, elle était déçue, et visiblement à contrecœur appela un de ses hommes qui portait un paquet de feuilles qu'il distribua à chacun des lieutenants, dans le même temps Fidelia Fazeka dit à l'attention de tous, les autres lisaient le document.

- Duna, j'ai reçu un rapport sur tes activités récentes et comment tu comptais approcher l'Armée.

L'intéressé debout resta silencieux.

Fazeka continua son réquisitoire, car s'en était un :

- Derrière notre dos tu comptais arroser une ou deux grosses huiles de l'État-major colonial en charge des permissions, et faire en sorte que des cargos entiers de soldats permissionnaires se posent sur Argentum Bay sur Scorpion où l'un de tes associés, un dénommé Chanders possède, la moitié des côtes avec ses hôtels et ses plages artificielles, dans le même temps tu ferais venir toutes les putains qui travaillent dans nos bordels sur Caprica et Gemenon. Et comme tu as déjà le quasi-monopole des débits d'alcool d'Argentum Bay en quelque temps, Argentum Bay te rapporterait autant que toutes nos activités réunies en 20 ans ! En somme, tu voulais trahir l'organisation et en primes les 12 colonies.

Quand Fazeka eut fini, pendant un long moment un lourd silence s'abattit sur toute l'assistance. Puis, Duna reprit la parole.

- Je ne trahis pas l'organisation, c'est vous Gautrau, qui la trahissez !

Il se leva et s'adressa à toute l'assistance, sur un ton véhément comme un avocat plaidant en court.

- Mes amis ! La Gautrau vous ment, c'est elle qui a trahi notre idéal qui est de faire des affaires avec tout le monde, elle n'agit pas pour le bien de l'Ha'la'tha mais pour son intérêt personnel.

Fazeka sentait Duna pris comme un rat dans une souricière. Plus il parlait et plus il s'enfonçait, il était temps maintenant pour elle de débuter la mise à mort.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Duna en faisant attention de ppasserderrière lui. Tandis que ce dernier ayant remarqué son geste s'arrêta de parler. Il ne bougea plus, comme pétrifier par l'arrivée de la mort.

La Gautrau arrivant à sa hauteur se planta derrière lui et lui annonça sèchement sa dégradation.

- J'ai été naïve de croire en tes qualités, quand je t'ai pris sous mon aile il y a deux ans je pensais que tu ferais du chemin, mais je ne me doutais pas que ton ambition te pousserait à trahir les tiens. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu perds tous tes privilèges, je te chasse, mais rassure-toi tu seras utile aux 12 colonies, tu feras un excellent secrétaire au Quartier Général de la Flotte coloniale au lieu d'être membre de l'Ha'la'tha'.

Duna ne réagit pas à sa dégradation, Fidelia Fazekas, continua sur le même ton ferme, mais fatiguée elle s'adressa aux 5 hommes assis à côté de Duna et qui étaient associés avec lui dans ces affaires, selon ses renseignements.

- Quant à vous messieurs, vous êtes plus vieux que Duna, votre trahison est d'autant plus grave. Pour vous ce sera la mort !

Sur ces dernières paroles, Fazekas tourna les talons et déclara la réunion close.

Les principaux lieutenants de Fazekas se levèrent et commencèrent à quitté la table dans le silence, quant à Duna il était encore assis sur son siège à tourné nerveusement son stylo, les autres lieutenants, ceux qui étaient proches de lui, le regardaient tous ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui avait pris leur poulain.

Il avait été littéralement dévoré par la très fine Fidelia Fazekas, tous avaient compris qu'elle avait fait espionner Duna, et chacun savaient maintenant que Fazekas allait s'en prendre aux soutiens du jeune loup. Certains regrettèrent d'avoir écouté Duna qui un jour avant la réunion, leur avait conseillé de ne pas apporter avec eux d'armes à feu ni de couteaux Taurons. S'ils avaient été armés au moins ils auraient pu espérer faire le coup de feu et tenter une sortie. Plutôt que d'être piégé dans cette salle sous la menace des tueurs de la Gautrau qui attendaient à l'extérieur l'ordre d'entrer. Elle avait un jour décimé une partie de son état-major de cette manière.

Et nombreuses furent au cours de ses années les victimes de la colère de Fidelia Fazekas. Quant à la Gautrau, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, sur ses talons ses plus fidèles lieutenants et le comptable de l'organisation qui l'entretint de diverses questions tout en marchant à ses côtés.

C'est au moment où tout le groupe atteignit la grande porte que des bruits de clochettes de plus en plus forts se firent entendre. Personne ne comprenait, mais le bruit des clochettes se faisait de plus en plus rapproché et puis un homme vêtu comme un pèlerin de Gemenon fit son entrée. Il ouvrait la marche à un autre pèlerin, une femme, âgée et un étrange personnage Gemenon, tous avaient la capuche baissée, et tous faisaient tinter des clochettes à chacun de leurs mouvements, cela en devenait assourdissant, les inconnus se figèrent.

Fazekas et les autres s'arrêtèrent eux aussi, l'un des lieutenants et deux des hommes de main sortit leurs armes, les pointant dans leurs directions ils leur demandèrent de lever les mains en l'air.

Fazekas fronça les sourcils.

- Qui vous a fait entrer ici ?

Les gardes au portail et à l'entrée ne les auraient jamais laissés passés sans l'en informée pensa-t-elle.

Soudain le pèlerin Gemenon qui fermait la marche baissa sa capuche et l'horreur et l'effroi assaillit durant un instant tout le monde en même temps que le bruit assourdissant des clochettes reprenait de plus belle ! Certains ouvrirent le feu sur la chose en métal qui se dressa de toute sa taille, il s'agissait d'un Cylon, mais pas d'un Cylon ordinaire, c'était un U-87, le premier modèle de Cylon crée par Greystone Industries il y a près de 20 ans.

Les balles ne firent que ricocher sur le blindage métallique de la machine de mort, plus encore certains ricochets atteignirent des membres de l'organisation.

Quant à la machine elle ne resta pas inactive longtemps, avant que les hommes aient pu rechargés leurs armes ou tentés de fuir elle sorti de derrière son dos une arme et ouvrit le feu, elle abattit systématiquement toutes les personnes qu'elle avait dans sa ligne de mire. Quand elle eut fini le massacre, Fazekas se retrouva seule entourée de cadavres… et maculée de sang, le sang projeté par ses hommes massacrés un à un à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'homme qui accompagnait la femme âgée et le Cylon, pointa une arme sur la tempe de la Gautrau. Et abaissa sa capuche, il avait le visage défiguré.

Duna et ses compagnons furent épargnés par la machine qui se dirigea vers eux et les scanna rapidement, et se mise à l'arrêt. Tous étaient en sueurs, à part Duna qui se leva tout à coup et très en colère s'adressa à la femme âgée. Il ne semblait pas faire grand cas du Cylon.

- Vous en avez mis du temps !

La femme répondit calmement :

- Il n'est pas chose aisée de faire passé un U-87 de Gemenon à Caprica en ces temps de guerre. Même pour le SDU(1)

- Pourquoi les avoir tous tués, certains pouvaient m'être encore utile, surtout notre le comptable Harryson.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Duna retrouva son sang-froid et s'adressa à Fidelia Fazekas toujours menacée par une arme.

- Alors Gautrau, que pensez-vous de ma petite surprise ?

Fazekas gardait son calme malgré sa situation.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais affaire avec le SDU…

- Votre père en son temps avait fait affaire avec eux, souvenez-vous-en, il livrait des U-87 au SDU… je ne fais que renouer avec une vieille tradition familiale.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Tu avais préparé ton coup depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui parfaitement, cela faisait un an que j'étais en relation avec le SDU, avec eux j'ai pu obtenir des fonds pour acheter la plupart des hôtels d'Argentum Bay !

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Mes amis, je vous avais dit que la fin de l'ère de Fazekas viendrait, dorénavant l'Ha'la'tha va retrouver toute son autonomie et faire affaire avec tout le monde. La guerre va nous rendre encore plus riches et puissants.

Fidelia tremblait de colère.

- Tu as pactisé avec le SDU et l'Église monothéiste à qui l'humanité doit la guerre Cylon, uniquement par profit !

- Et alors ! Les affaires sont les affaires, le projet d'Argentum Bay va nous rapporter des millions de cubits.

Ses yeux pétillaient.

Puis il dit à l'intention de Fazekas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Gautrau, vous n'allez pas mourir…

Il fit un signe à la femme âgée qui leva le bras, l'homme qui l'accompagnait saisit Fidelia par les bras et lui mit des menottes.

La femme âgée baissa la tête et dit à Duna.

- Merci de nous la livrer, nous manquons de femmes à livrer aux Cylons.

Duna se mis à rire, tandis que le cortège repartait sous le son des clochettes assourdissantes, Fidelia se débattait et hurlait de colère, Duna ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait quand l'homme la fit entré dans la voiture garée à l'extérieur. Fazekas avait hurlé :

- Duna, soit maudit ! Tu as trahi les tiens et ta mère !

Mariota ne sut jamais que Fazekas était sa mère et que son père était Joseph Adama. Quelques mois après être entrée en prison ; Fidelia avait donné le jour à un petit garçon, que les autorités lui avaient confisqué, pour le placer dans une famille d'accueil. Fazekas avait mis toute son énergie à retrouver le petit bébé, ce n'était qu'il y a trois ans qu'elle avait pu le localiser et faire en sorte de le récupérer, mais pour sa propre sécurité elle ne lui avait pas révélé la vérité. Elle s'était contentée de la faire entrée dans l'Ha'la'tha, pensant qu'il serait plus en sécurité à ses côtés. L'ironie du sort voulait que Duna son fils caché lui vola sa place de Gautrau…

_(1) SDU : Soldats de l'Unique, bras armé de l'église monothéiste installé sur Géménon, dans le passé auteur d'actes terroristes. L'Église monothéiste est à l'origine de la religion des Cylons._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

**Première guerre Cylon**

**_10e année de la première guerre Cylon _**

**_(14 ans avant l'épisode de la lune de Leonis)._**

**_42 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…_**

La guerre contre les Cylons était arrivée dans sa phase la plus critique pour la race humaine. Malgré l'unification des 12 colonies de Kobol huit ans auparavant, après la signature de l'Article de la Colonisation, censé aussi unifié les forces militaires des différentes colonies, le résultat était mitigé.

Les planètes étaient toutes les cibles d'attaques ou de raides organisé par les Cylons, des batailles au sol avaient même lieu, dans lequel le rapport de force était sinon égal, parfois en faveur des coloniaux.

Mais dans l'espace, les Cylons avaient l'avantage, contrairement aux 12 colonies qui devaient protéger un immense territoire formé par 3 systèmes stellaires, les Cylons opéraient de leurs astro-bases et menaient des attaques soit contre les planètes, soit contre les vaisseaux coloniaux.

Les colonies disposaient de tous nouveaux vaisseaux de combat véritable forteresse de l'espace, les Battlestar. L'Artémis faisait partie de cette nouvelle génération. Entré en service juste après le début du conflit il avait été assigné à la protection de Sagittaron qui faisait partie du système stellaire Helios Gamma, duquel faisait aussi partie Libran, et Scorpion.

Dans le Centre d'information de combat (CIC) qui était la salle de commandement, ou le nerf du vaisseau, les officiers de commandement, mis à part le Commandant Karlson, étaient au poste et en état d'alerte. Depuis 1 mois solaire, les Cylons multipliaient les attaques de Raiders contre la planète Sagittaron. Ces attaques annonçaient une future bataille, il était à prévoir qu'un ou deux astrobases Cylons apparaissent dans le système Helios Gamma. Tout l'équipage de l'Artémis, soit 3000 hommes et femmes, étaient depuis dans l'attente de la confrontation. En règle général un Battlestar pouvait supporter l'engagement face à une ou deux astrobase Cylon, mais pas plus.

L'une des tactiques favorites des Cylons et qui n'avait jusque-là qu'une parade était que deux astrobases apparaissent d'un bond PRL sur les radars Dradis d'un Battlestar quand celui-ci était dans l'espace et éloigné d'une planète coloniale et de l'attaquer en lançant tous ses Raider. Ce qui obligeait le Battlestar à intercepter les Raiders en utilisant ses Vipers, ainsi occupé à soutenir l'engagement avec les deux astrobases, une autre astrobase faisait à l'improviste son apparition par bond PRL (_plus rapide que la lumière_) et prenait à revers le vaisseau colonial.

Le Battlestar n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter aussi le 3e adversaire afin de permettre à ses escadrilles de Viper de rejoindre son bord. C'est sur cet élément que les Cylons jouaient à merveille, face à 3 astrobases, le sort d'un Battlestar était scellé. Trois Battlestar avaient été perdues de cette manière.

Mais, au cours d'un engagement il y a un an, l'Artémis avait failli subir le même sort, au cours de la bataille, tous les officiers supérieurs de l'Artémis avaient perdu la vie dans la salle de Commandement, dans une situation désespérée, le lieutenant Terence Karlson, pris le commandement temporaire.

Pour sortir du guêpier le Lt. Terence Karlson avait choisi l'option radicale qu'aucun autre commandant de Battlestar n'avait utilisée dans la même situation. Karlson avait préféré littéralement abandonné une partie des Vipers de l'Artémis et effectué un bond PRL avant que la station PRL ne soit touchée par un missile ennemi et que le Battlestar soit immobilisé et une cible facile pour les missiles nucléaires des Astrobases.

Plutôt que de sacrifier l'Artémis dans l'attente du retour des Vipers sortis pour soutenir l'attaque des Raider, il avait choisi le Battlestar.

Sur le moment, le geste du jeune Lieutenant Terence Karlson avait ému et scandalisé l'opinion publique, car sur les quelques Viper abandonné au milieu du champ de bataille, une poignée s'en sortirent en se posant en catastrophe sur des astéroïdes, la majorité fut abattue par les Raiders. Mais quand l'Artémis revint à sa base, le jeune lieutenant Karlson fut félicité par les membres du Haut commandement pour avoir sauvé la vie de son équipage en sacrifiant quelques Vipers. Bien évidemment, parmi les pilotes de Viper, Karlson acquit une réputation d'homme sans cœur et prêt à tout. Chez les pilotes de Viper comme dans l'Armée coloniale 'on n'abandonnait pas un camarade sur le champ de bataille'.

De l'autre côté, les Cylons durent revoir leur tactique et l'ajuster aux circonstances.

C'était l'imminence d'une attaque Cylon qui accaparait l'attention de tous à bord de l'Artémis, la tension était palpable dans la salle de commandement, l'officier commandant était le XO (commandant en second) le capitaine Erika Zembrano. Une grande rousse, à la peau tirant sur le jaune, elle était de Géménon. C'était une jeune officier d'à peine 23 ans qui avait été propulsée second du commandant Karlson l'année dernière suite à la mort de tous les officiers supérieurs de l'Artémis à l'endroit même où elle se tenait.

En ce moment le XO, était penché sur la table circulaire de la station de contrôle et commandement (SCC) à lire les cartes spatiale qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

Un officier, le lieutenant Taro attira son attention, il vérifiait comme de coutume la Station de Contrôle des Dommages (SCD) situé à l'extrémité du CIC. C'était un grand panneau lumineux représentant un croquis du Battlestar Artemis.

Muni d'une tablette il comparait ses données avec ceux affichés.

- Madame, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Dit-il l'air inquiet.

Il courut presque montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Le XO porta un très grand intérêt à la série de graphiques qu'elle voyait sur l'écran de la tablette du Lt Taro.

- C'est anormal madame. Dis Taro. Le panneau du SCD indique que tout semble normal dans les divers compartiments du vaisseau, mais c'est faux, il y a trois jours solaires, le tube 4 bâbords de lancement de Viper a subi une avarie mineure qui a nécessité son isolation. Normalement, le voyant du tube 4 bâbords du panneau du SCD devraient être éteint, mais c'est le contraire. Et j'ai revérifié, il n'y a aucun problème dans le panneau. D'après les données de ma tablette, cela dure depuis 1 heure.

- Les équipes de maintenance ne sont pas intervenues depuis ?

- Non, Madame. Depuis que le tube 4 est isolé, personne n'y a prêté attention.

Elle se mise en colère.

- Nous sommes en guerre, peut-être à la veille d'une bataille et vous me dites qu'un tube de lancement de Vipers est hors usage depuis 3 jours ! Et que l'équipe de réparation la laisse comme ça !

Le lieutenant Taro ne broncha pas, ce n'était pas lui le responsable des hangars, c'était le Chef Adrian.

Zembrano réfléchi, le rapport du Lt. Taro était on ne peu plus clair, il se passait quelque chose dans le tube 4 bâbord. Elle prit une décision rapide, elle saisit le combiné du téléphone et appela le commandant Karlson.

Ce dernier était dans sa cabine à compulser diverses notes et un schéma d'un missile.

Quand le capitaine Zembrano, l'informa de la découverte, Karlson lui ordonna d'envoyer une escouade de marines coloniaux sur place. Il les rejoindrait dès que possible.

Le Tube 4 bâbords était situé dans le pont bâbord qui abritait deux des quatre escadrilles de Viper de l'Artémis. Karlson avant de quitter sa cabine s'était munie de son arme de service. Il marchait d'un pas vif.

Il pensait que peut-être cette histoire concernant le Tube 4 cachait autre chose, il craignait que le vaisseau fût la proie d'une infiltration Cylon. Dans le passé des Raiders Cylons profitant du passage d'un vaisseau aux abords d'une géante gazeuse abordaient le vaisseau. Les géantes gazeuses avaient la fâcheuse habitude de perturber le DRADIS. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il arriva dans le hangar, entre-temps, l'escouade de marines l'attendait. Le Chef Adrian, était venu aux informations, au milieu des Vipers en réparation, et de ses mécaniciens, il faisait figure de nain.

C'était un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, portant des lunettes, il avait toujours le visage maculé de cambouis.

Il salua le Cdt Karlson quand il le vit, malgré qu'il fût son aîné, il le respectait. Et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Karlson le mit très rapidement au courant, l'expression sur le visage du Chef mécanicien changea.

- Vous voulez dire que nous pourrions être victimes d'un abordage ?

Le Cdt. Karlson, resta prudent, mais n'en demanda pas moins au Chef mécanicien de faire évacuer ses hommes du hangar.

- Déplacez aussi tous les Vipers et les Rapace, si nous avons affaire à des Cylons infiltrés, ils pourraient s'autodétruire et endommager nos appareils.

Le Chef Adrian acquiesça et donna rapidement ses ordres.

Karlson s'adressa aux marines qui attendaient ses ordres l'arme au poing.

Ils attendirent que le hangar fût vidé avant d'intervenir. Pendant ces longues minutes d'attentes par l'interphone, Zembrano l'avertit de l'arrivée d'un Battlestar, le Columbia.

Karlson fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à la venue d'un Battlestar dans le secteur, l'Artémis devait assurer seul la protection de Sagittaron tandis qu'une autre Battlestar (l'Atlantia) protégeait Libran, uniquement en dernier recours, il pouvait demander l'aide d'un autre Battlestar. Que venait faire le Columbia ici ?

Il chassa cette pensée, pour le moment il avait autre chose à faire. Suivi par l'escouade, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du Tube 4 qui était fermée par deux sas, car elle donnait sur le vide spatial.

Pour l'explorer ils devraient se munir de combinaisons spatiales, il en demanda au Chef mécanicien Adrian qui malgré ses ordres était resté dans le hangar désert. Il avait à la main quelques masques à oxygène.

- Adrian, vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Jeta Karlson sur un ton amusé.

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart d'une affaire qui regarde mon secteur.

Le Chef mécanicien Adrian était jaloux de son pré carré, Karlson le savait, et il aimait bien le taquiner, il allait lui répondre, mais préféra s'abstenir.

Adrian tendit les masques aux autres, Karlson en saisit un, ils n'avaient pas le temps de revêtir des combinaisons spatiales, des masques à oxygène feraient l'affaire. Afin de ne pas être entrainé dans le vide, chacun des hommes accrocha un des câbles de sûretés à sa ceinture qui était relié à une poutre latérale située à quelques pas de là.

Quand Karlson donnerait l'ordre d'ouvrir le sas interne via l'interphone, le préposé posté derrière une baie vitrée appuierait sur un bouton, et le sas d'acier remonterait.

Tous s'attendaient à un souffle d'air soudain et violent, et chacun agrippa d'une main le câble et de l'autre son arme.

Tout à coup Adrian dit.

- Commandant ! Regardé ! Le sas du Tube 4 n'est pas complètement fermé !

Effectivement, une petite lueur jaune apparaissait par intermittence, et une odeur de brûlé ses faisait sentir, ce qui indiquait que le sas interne n'était pas fermé complètement. Adrian se tourna en direction de l'officier chargé du contrôle du sas interne. Il avait ôté son masque à oxygène et reconnu cette odeur de brûlé.

Le préposé à la commande des sas haussa les épaules, il n'y comprenait rien et expliqua via interphone que le tableau de contrôle lui indiquait que le sas interne était bien hermétique.

Tout le monde pensa très vite à un sabotage.

Karlson ordonna de remonter le sas interne. Au fur et à mesure que le sas remontait, quelque chose se tortillant apparut, durant une fraction de seconde on craignait le pire, un marines allait même ouvrir le feu quand Karlson lui fit baisser son arme.

C'était une odeur de cigarette et la chose qui se tortillait était humaine, en fait, il s'agissait de deux humains, quasiment nus…

Le jeune officier qui entra dans la cabine du Commandant Karlson s'appelait William Adama, fils de Joseph Adama et futur Amiral Adama. Il était lieutenant et frais émoulu sortie de la base de Caprica.

C'était lui que l'on avait surpris dans le Tube 4 en train de faire l'amour avec une autre officier.

En ce temps-là William Adama que l'on surnommait « Husker . » était une véritable tête brûlée. Il ne refusait jamais un combat de boxe. Et il collectionnait les conquêtes amoureuses.

Karlson était assis derrière sa table à lire les rapports. L'incident datait d'à peine une heure, mais il semblait s'être passé il y a des jours, car Karlson n'avait pas la tête à cela. On lui avait communiqué une information importante. Il voulait expédier rapidement le cas Adama.

Toisant le jeune William Adama, il dit sur un ton ferme.

- J'ai parcouru votre dossier Lieutenant Adama, vous êtes un bon pilote, mais votre manque de suivi de la discipline est l'un de vos plus grands défauts.

- Permettez-moi, monsieur, de parler ?

Karlson lui accorda la parole.

- Monsieur, je suis le meilleur pilote de la Flotte, je ne demande qu'à faire mes preuves, si vous m'en donnez l'occasion vous ne le regretterez pas.

Les mots du lieutenant Adama censé émouvoir le commandant ne firent que glisser sur l'armure pleine de principes du Commandant Karlson.

- Vous ne comprenez pas Lieutenant, nous sommes en guerre, une guerre dure et impitoyable où l'ennemi cette fois-ci ne demandera pas d'armistice ou la paix, il cherchera à nous exterminer, nous combattons des machines et les machines ont un mode de fonctionnement strict. Ils n'ont pas le temps pour des choses comme l'amour ou le jeu.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas des machines. Se défendit Adama.

- Tout à fait, et c'est pour cela que nous devons être encore plus strict et vigilants. Et surtout capables de sacrifices.

Quand il parla de sacrifices, le jeune lieutenant Adama se souvint du sort qu'avait réservé Karlson à une partie des Vipers de l'Artémis un an plus tôt. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

Karlson regarda droit dans les yeux Adama.

- Mon garçon (il n'avait que 7 ans de plus que lui), les permissions ne sont pas faites pour les chiens, si vous aviez besoin de vous détendre, vous n'aviez qu'à attendre la prochaine permission sur Sagittaron. Si vous réfléchissiez plus avec votre cerveau plutôt qu'avec votre sexe vous auriez compris cela. Je ne veux pas d'officiers tels que vous à bord de mon vaisseau, surtout parmi les pilotes de Viper, vous êtes un élément perturbateur.

Adama serra les poings.

- Monsieur ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser une chance ?

Karlson hocha la tête.

- Depuis le premier jour de votre affectation sur l'Artémis vous n'avez fait que vous attiré des ennuis, bagarres, passades et maintenant ceci dans le Tube 4, prenez-vous l'Artémis pour un bordel ? Cet incident mérite une sanction. Ici à bord de l'Artémis, il y a un mot qui compte, c'est « confiance .», si votre coéquipier dehors dans son Viper lors d'une mission n'a pas confiance en vous, c'est la mort assurée, nous faisons face à des machines, brutales et logiques.

Le lieutenant Adama baissa les yeux.

Karlson ajouta en lui tendant une feuille.

- Voici votre nouvelle affectation, le hasard a voulu que le Battlestar Columbia croise notre route, ce sera votre nouveau terrain de jeu.

Adama saisit la feuille méchamment, il était en colère, même s'il se savait ne pas être de taille face au commandant Karlson, il avait eu envie de lui sauter au cou ! Il quitta la cabine du Commandant tout en lisant machinalement la feuille. Il avait craint le pire, c'était son affectation signée de la main du Commandant Karlson à l'adresse du commandant du Columbia.

Karlson avait été magnanime et avait passé sous silence sa grave faute du Tube 4. Faute qui aurait pu lui coûter très cher étant donné la réputation de Kalson d'officier très à cheval sur le règlement. Adama croisa dans la coursive menant à la cabine du commandant, le XO, Erika Zembrano, il la salua et à son passage lui fit une tape sur la fesse, en réponse le XO le gifla. Adama ne pris pas au sérieux la chose et tourna bride, une heure après il quittait l'Artémis. Sans le savoir, le Commandant Karlson venait de peut-être, lui sauver la vie.

Quand le XO, Erika Zembrano entra dans la cabine du commandant, elle était encore choquée par la goujaterie du jeune lieutenant Adama. Elle ne se pria pas pour s'en plaindre au Commandant.

Quand elle eu fini de lui narré l'incident, le Commandant changea d'expression, elle et Karlson étaient des amies très proche de promotion. Il saisit le combiné de son téléphone et appela le sergeant Barner.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Lui demanda Zembrano les yeux exorbités.

Elle était la seule à le tutoyé, mais uniquement en privée.

- Boucler Adama 15 jours… Répondit Karlson froidement.

Le XO, se mise à rire.

- Tu veux mettre au fer cette tête brûlée ?

Karlson, raccrocha.

- Quand un officier subalterne manque de respect à un supérieur, en l'occurrence toi, je dois intervenir et faire régner la discipline militaire.

Visiblement déçu par ses paroles, le XO fit la moue et croisa les bras.

- Ah bon ? Un type met la main sur les fesses de ta meilleure amie et ta première réaction c'est de penser à la discipline !

Karlson savait que son amie était depuis longtemps amoureuse de lui, il n'éprouvait pour elle que de la tendresse et une amitié indéfectible.

- Tu aurais voulu que je sorte de ma cabine et que j'aille le boxer ? Répondit-il le sourire en coin.

- Tout à fait ! Rugit-elle.

Elle se tut, et Karlson retourna à ses dossiers, un long silence tomba dans la pièce, soudain ils éclatèrent de rire. Le XO reprit contenance, et dit avec malice.

- Un jour tu le feras pour moi.

Karlson hocha la tête.

- Tu imagines le tableau, le Commandant de l'Artémis en ménage avec son XO, cela ferait jaser. Je ne veux pas non plus perdre ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur officier.

- Et si la guerre se termine, peut-être qu'un jour toi et moi… Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oublie cela Erika, nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre ensemble, je te ferais souffrir, quand la guerre sera finie tu te retiras dans ta jolie demeure au bord d'un lac, tu retrouveras tes pinceaux et tes tableaux, alors que moi je suis fait pour la guerre, j'ai aussi un compte à régler avec les Cylons, et tant qu'ils représenteront une menace pour les 12 colonies je serais sur le pont.

La haine qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis des Cylons venait du fait qu'au début de la guerre, sa famille comme de nombreuses autres avait été décimée par une attaque de Cylons sur Picon.

Le père de Terence Karlson était de Tauron, quant à sa mère elle était de Picon, son vrai nom Taurien était Terentio Karl. Il était né sur Tauron, mais quelques années avant la Deuxième Guerre civile Tauron, la famille avait dû quitter la planète, son père était à l'époque un influent personnage politique. Dans le but de protéger sa famille, ils s'étaient réfugiés sur Picon, planète natale de son épouse. Elle était issue d'une famille aristocratique de la planète de Poséidon.

Erika Zembrano intérieurement souffrait de la distance qui la séparait de jour en jour de Karlson, avant qu'il n'assume le commandement temporaire de l'Artémis, il était moins distant et plus souriant. Le poids du commandement et le souvenir de sa décision d'abandonner à une mort certaine les Vipers le rongeaient intérieurement.

Il se massa le cou, Zembrano remarqua pour la seconde fois la chaine en or qu'il portait au cou. Karlson, elle le savait, détestait porter des chaînes. Cette chaîne était particulière, il y avait une figurine représentant Arès le Dieu tutélaire de Tauron. Il disait qu'elle lui avait été offerte par l'Amiral Wallis sur Picon quelques semaines auparavant.

- J'ai toujours trouvé étrange cette histoire de chaîne en or tu sais. Dit-elle subitement.

Le commandant Karlson lui jeta un regard vif.

- Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'elle m'avait été offerte par l'Amiral Wallis…

- Je sais, mais je te connais comme ma poche, et tu n'es pas le genre à porter sur toi une chaîne même en or, tu m'as toujours dit que cela faisait trop fille.

Il du reconnaitre que Zembrano était très perspicace et elle le connaissait trop pour qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Il finit par lui dire la vérité.

- Connais-tu le Cercle d'Arès ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle en avait entendu parler vaguement. Il s'agissait d'une société secrète.

- Le Cercle d'Arès est une organisation pan-colonial qui a pour but de protéger la race humaine, elle est ancienne, car on dit qu'elle remonterait à l'exode de Kobol. Arès le Dieu de la Guerre en est son Dieu tutélaire. Le Cercle a des ramifications dans toutes les planètes de la Fédération, ses membres triés sur le volet occupent le plus souvent des positions élevées.

Zembrano fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es donc membre du Cercle d'Arès.

- Oui, cela date d'il y a quelques semaines, Wallis occupe un rang élevé dans l'Organisation secrète, il m'a lui-même fait entré dans le Cercle d'Arès, dit-il parce qu'il avait besoin d'un homme de confiance et d'un Battlestar loyal.

- Je comprends alors pourquoi l'Amiral Wallis t'a confirmé dans tes fonctions de Commandant de l'Artémis après la mort des commandants du Battlestar l'année dernière. S'exclama Zembrano. Il t'avait déjà choisi pour entrer dans le Cercle d'Arès.

Karlson haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Wallis a confiance en moi.

Puis il ajouta.

- Le Cercle d'Arès a aussi pour but la découverte de la 13e colonie…

Zembrano se mise à rire.

- C'est une légende ! Il n'y a jamais eu de 13e colonie !

Karlson grimaça.

- Vrai ou faux, c'est ce que croit le Cercle d'Arès. Je ne suis pas assez important dans leur organisation, mais je peux te dire que d'après les informations que j'ai glanées, le Cercle d'Arès a des indices probants de l'existence de la 13e colonie.

Zembrano se mise à réfléchir, si une 13e colonie existait quelque part dans l'univers, les 12 colonies pourraient entrer en contact avec elle et peut-être obtenir de l'aide dans leur guerre contre les Cylons.

Karlson, croisa les bras et d'une voix grave dit.

- Erika, si je ne t'ai jamais parlé du Cercle d'Arès avant, c'est que je ne voulais pas te mêler à cela. J'ai accepté de faire partie du Cercle d'Arès par conviction, t'impliquer dans ces histoires n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

- Oui mais maintenant tu m'en as parlé.

- C'est parce que j'ai une confiance totale en toi, je sais que jamais tu ne me feras défaut. Les Cylons jouent sur les faiblesses matérielles des 12 colonies mais aussi sur les faiblesses de la nature humaine. Ils ont des alliés parmi les habitants des 12 colonies. Tu n'ignores pas que par exemple ils font du trafic avec les organisations criminelles afin de saper de l'intérieur nos sociétés. Et le simple fait d'avoir des informations concernant le Cercle d'Arès pourrait être dangereux…

Zembrano le coupa sèchement.

- Arrête de vouloir me protéger en me mettant en dehors du coup, je suis aussi comme toi une patriote, même si je n'en ai pas l'air… si je peux aider le Cercle d'Arès je le ferai sans hésiter, nous sommes tous les deux dans le même camp.

Visiblement, Karlson ne souhaitait pas la mêler aux activités du Cercle d'Arès, Zembrano s'en émut.

Karlson passa très vite à autre chose, et Zembrano préféra ne pas insister, il lui parla des pilotes de Viper. Sa décision de muter William Adama n'allait pas arranger ses relations déjà tendues qu'il entretenait avec une partie des pilotes de l'Artémis. Il voulait avoir son avis.

La plupart des pilotes avaient des amis au sein des pilotes de Vipers qui avaient été abandonnés sur le champ de bataille. Certains plus compréhensifs avaient compris que le lieutenant Karlson de l'époque n'avait eu que deux choix : Sauver le Battlestar ou le sacrifier, en le sacrifiant, il aurait sacrifier aussi les Vipers. Mais d'autres étaient rancuniers, et l'on craignait le pire, la sécurité autour du Commandant était même renforcée, et aucun membre d'équipage de l'Artémis, mis à part les Marines ou les officiers de commandement n'étaient autorisés à porter une arme à l'intérieur du Battlestar.

La philosophie de Karlson était aux antipodes de celle qui avait cours généralement dans la Flotte coloniale, teinté de chevaleresque et d'Héroïsme, l'aura des pilotes de Viper était à l'opposé de l'esprit pratique du jeune Commandant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Lui dit le Capitaine Zembrano en s'asseyant en face de lui, les bras croisés. Avec le temps, les pilotes qui ont encore une dent contre toi oublieront.

Karlson n'était pas de son avis, lui comme elle, avait été pilote de Viper avant d'être propulsés au commandement du Battlestar, et il connaissait l'esprit de camaraderie et de solidarité qui régnait, on n'abandonnait jamais un camarade sur le champ de bataille. Cette faiblesse Karlson savait que les machines l'exploitaient depuis toujours.  
Zembrano sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

- Tu aurais dû muter tous les pilotes qui t'ont menacé l'année dernière. Lui dit-elle.

- Cela n'aurait pas arrangé les choses, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais montré de la faiblesse. En plus, nous manquons de pilotes, depuis l'attentat d'Argentum Bay le mois dernier, on n'a pas reçu de nouvelles recrues.

Le souvenir de l'attentat suicide d'Argentum Bay remonta à la surface, Zembrano frissonna intérieurement.  
Elle avait failli y perdre la vie, 55 officiers, dont 5 du bord, avaient été tués dans un nightclub d'Argentum Bay sur Scorpion. Le terroriste était un fanatique du SDU.

Depuis le début de la guerre, les Soldats de l'Unique (SDU) avait repris sa vieille tactique des attentats. Les monothéistes du SDU s'opposaient aux Polythéistes des 12 colonies et ils professaient la même religion de l'Unique que les Cylons.

- Ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'un officier à poigne qui pourra reprendre en main les pilotes de Viper et de Raptors. Dit-elle. À part certains pilotes, tout l'équipage de l'Artémis t'est totalement dévoué.

La proposition de son amie intéressa le commandant Karlson.

- Quelle est ton idée ?

Le capitaine Zembrano alluma une nouvelle cigarette, elle était de toute évidence nerveuse. Puis elle dit.

- Le Capitaine Turner ne t'es pas loyal, il était lieutenant quand le commandant Hardy et les autres officiers supérieurs de l'Artémis ont été décimés lors de l'attaque, normalement c'est lui qui aurait dû prendre le commandement du fait de son ancienneté, mais pas de bol pour lui, il était à bord de son Viper quand cela s'est passé, il n'a jamais digéré que tu ai assumé le commandement. Ça rancœur à ton égard fait qu'il est l'un des principaux responsables de l'atmosphère de défiance d'une partie des pilotes.

- Turner est un bon officier.

- Là n'est pas la question, tu oublies un point important de ta doctrine, la loyauté. Turner n'est pas loyal et tôt ou tard il te fera faux bond au moment le plus critique. Remplace-le pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Karlson hésitait, la proposition de Zembrano était censée, mais il craignait de jeter encore de l'huile sur le feu s'il relevait Turner de son commandement.  
Zembrano insista et rajouta sur un ton ferme.

- Confie-moi le commandement des escadrilles de Viper et je te promets que d'ici 1 mois j'aurais mis au pas les récalcitrants.

Karlson s'attendait à une telle proposition de la part de son amie, mais il avait besoin d'elle. Il déclina sa proposition.

- J'aurais besoin de toi à mes côtés bientôt, nous reparlerons de Turner plus tard. Passons maintenant à autre chose. Si je t'ai convoquée, c'est pour te parler d'Helios Beta.

Elle allait revenir sur le sujet du commandement de Turner, mais Karlson lui signifia de se taire.

- Écoute-moi Erika, nous avons un gros problème, même un très gros problème.

Le commandant lui expliqua que le Columbia venait remplacer l'Artémis qui serait dépêché dans le Système Helios Beta où les planètes Virgon et Leonis étaient la cible d'attaque d'astrobases cylons depuis une semaine.

- Pourquoi nous envoyé là-bas ? Si je ne me trompe pas, deux Battlestar assurent déjà la protection de ses planètes coloniales. L'Artémis est dans l'espace depuis 6 mois solaire et l'équipage est au bout du rouleau, pourquoi n'envoient-ils pas le Columbia à la place ?

- Parce que l'Amirauté nous fait confiance…, j'ai reçu cet ordre de mission expressément du Haut Commandement de la Flotte. Une estafette m'a donné ceci, lis cela et tu comprendras.

Quand elle eut fini de lire le message, le XO déchira le papier et s'emporta.

- C'est de la folie pure, ils veulent nous envoyer au casse-pipe !

Karlson hocha la tête.

- Ce sont les ordres, dans 10 heures nous ferons un bond PRL, Helios Beta est un système stratégique, les Cylons font le siège de la planète minière Troy, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, aucune battlestar du système Helios Beta n'est en mesure de lui venir en aide.

- Je comprends, c'est pour cela que les Cylons attaquent Virgon et Leonis, ils tiennent en respect nos deux Battlestars…

- Et quand elles pourront intervenir, il sera trop tard, l'amirauté pense que les Cylons pourraient utiliser Troy comme base d'opérations contre Virgon et Leonis, ce serait un énorme revers pour nous si cela se produisait.

Le XO acquiesça, elle comprenait la gravité de la situation, elle écrasa sa cigarette et commença à élaborer un plan d'attaque avec le Commandant Karlson. La bataille d'Helios Beta serait sanglante et allait entrer dans l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La rencontre fatale**

**_Minos (Tauron City) sur la planète Tauron, _**

**_3 ans après la Première Guerre Cylon _**

**_(11 ans avant l'épisode de la lune de Leonis)._**

**_37 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…_**

La voiture traversa la ville d'Est en Ouest, évitant les nombreux barrages de la police et de l'armée coloniale, elle s'arrêta au pied d'un petit bâtiment, bâtiment délabré et aux vitres brisées, ici et là dans la rue déserte, passait un camion du gouvernement Tauron chargé de récupérer les enfants abandonnés ou orphelins qui pouvaient encore errer dans les rues.

Krotone dit à Helena en la faisant sortir du véhicule :

- Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, soit devenir une putain, soit finir dans un orphelinat de l'Etat.

La petite fille qui était âgé maintenant de 12 ans, portait un foulard sur la tête, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, le chauffeur de Krotone la tenait par le bras et la fit entrer dans le bâtiment, suivi par Krotone qui regarda aux alentours s'ils n'avaient pas été vus, il était très méfiant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Helena eut l'impression de ce retrouver de nouveau dans une prison, l'endroit était désert, mort, sans bruits, elle était trop épuisée pour faire le moindre effort, il allait bientôt faire nuit, elle croulait sous le sommeil.

L'endroit était sordide et entièrement vétuste, c'était autrefois un immeuble, dont les ¾ des étages supérieurs avaient été détruits, seul deux étages tenaient encore debout. Ils montèrent un grand escalier jonché de débris en tous genres, verre, métal, béton.

Plus elle montait, et plus le sentiment de courir droit vers la mort la gagnais, elle était le jouet de l'Ha'la'tha qui par l'entremise de l'inquiétant Krotone voulais l'utiliser, elle ignorait pour quoi, mais connaissant la mentalité des brutes qu'elle avait rencontré elle imaginait le pire.

Krotone lui avait toujours fait peur, non pas qu'il était violent comme ses geôliers, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui de glaçant, même s'il feignait la désinvolture, elle sentait qu'il pouvait être très cruel et que cela ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Ils arrivèrent au 2e étage, dont le couloir était surveillé par 5 hommes armés de mitraillettes, ils avaient tous des tatouages tauron sur la nuque et les avant bras, ils fouillèrent Krotone et son chauffeur. Avant de les laissés entrer.

Helena entra la première, elle fut aveuglée dès son entrée par une lumière qui venait d'une énorme lampe posée sur le sol. Elle eut du mal à s'habituée à la lumière vive, mais pu voir qu'au fond de la pièce se tenait assis un homme jeune, vêtu d'un complet, à côté de lui se tenait débout, face à la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés, un homme massif, qui leur tournait le dos. Au coin, il y avait une autre femme en blouse blanche.

Puis la lampe s'éteignit, et la lumière vint.

Krotone alla tout droit vers l'homme au veston et lui baisa la main comme avaient l'habitude de le faire les membres de l'Ha'la'tha quand ils rencontraient un personnage important de l'organisation. C'était le Gautrau de l'Ha'la'tha de Caprica : Duna Mariota.

L'homme regarda un moment Helena et demanda à Krotone.

- C'est tout ce que tu as pu trouver ?

L'autre lui répondit avec respect et en baissant la voix.

- Vous ne m'avez donnez que deux heures pour trouver une gamine, en si peu de temps je ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre de libre, ces temps-ci trouver des enfants est impossible…

Le Gautrau acquiesça.

- Oui, je comprends, depuis que le gouvernement ramasse tous les gosses de rues, ils sont rares… est-ce qu'elle est au moins la personne idéal ?

Helena ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, l'homme massif qui leur tournait le dos, sorti de sa poche un papier, c'était une photo, il la tendit au Gautrau. Qui commença à toisé Helena tout en jetant parfois des regards sur la photo.

Il fit la moue. Puis se leva.

- Hum, cette souillon devra être lavée, et habillée d'ici une heure.

Il s'approcha d'Helena, avec un mouchoir sorti de sa poche et toucha sa joue.

- Et n'oubliez pas de lui mettre quelque chose au visage, pour cacher ses bleus.

La femme en blouse blanche sorti de son coin et pris Helena par l'épaule et la fit sortir.

Krotone rester à l'écart, alluma un cigare et fit mine de partir, mais le Gautrau lui demanda de rester.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il le sourire forcé aux lèvres.

- Tu te trompes, cela ne fait que commencer et tu seras là aussi payé.

Krotone avala une bouffée de son cigare et dit tout de go.

- Combien je gagnerais en extra ?

- 25000 cubits.

Les yeux de Krotone pétillèrent, tandis que le Gautrau sorti de sa poche une liasse de cubits, qu'il lui tendit.

- Voilà la moitié, tu recevras le reste quand ce sera fini.

- Pas de problèmes, que dois-je faire ? Dit-il satisfait.

Le Gautrau s'adressa à l'homme massif qui tournait le dos à tout le monde.

- Dan, explique-lui.

Celui qu'il appelait Dan, tira sur ce qui restait des rideaux, visiblement il ne voulait pas être vu. Et il se retourna, on pu voir qu'il était très jeune, musclé, la peau bronzé, toute une série de tatouages ornait son cou.

Duna Mariota le présenta à Krotone.

- Krotone, tu dois avoir entendu parler de Dan Lazano de Caprica ?

- Oui, le meilleur tueur Tauron de l'organisation.

Il lui serra la main, et ajouta sur un ton décontracté.

- On dit que vous avez tué 100 hommes et…

Le Gautrau l'interrompit.

- C'est le meilleur tueur à gage de l'Ha'la'tha, formé en son temps par Sam Adama.

Dan Lazano, déposa sur la table du coin une carte, Mariota et Krotone s'approchèrent.

- Voici un plan de la résidence de l'ancien maire de Tauron City, c'est là où nous irons. L'endroit est très bien gardé, mais aujourd'hui il le sera moins, ce sera notre seule opportunité.

Krotone pris une bouffé de son cigare et demanda.

- Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ?

- Nous allons rendre visite à un personnage important.

La réponse de Lazano intrigua Krotone, il savait que depuis longtemps le maire n'habitait plus dans cette résidence, trop isolé de la ville et qui avait servi de base à l'armée durant la bataille sur Tauron.

- A part des militaires, il n'y a personne. Fit-il remarqué.

- Il y a quelqu'un que nous devons éliminer. Ce quelqu'un est l'Amiral Wallis.

Quand il entendit le nom, Krotone failli s'étouffer.

- Wallis ? Vous parlez d'une des plus grosses huiles de la Flotte Coloniale ? Vous voulez descendre un Amiral ?

Le Gautrau le fixa tout à coup.

- Cet homme est un gros contrat entre nous et nos partenaires, qu'as-tu Krotone ? Toi le proxénète qui n'hésiterait pas à vendra sa mère à un bordel tu as tout à coup des scrupules ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, mais on s'attaque à l'Amiral Wallis, si on le descend, on aura toute la Fédération sur le dos, vous comprenez ?

Dan, le rassura, ou tenta de le rassuré.

- Personne ne sera que c'est nous qui l'avons fait, nous ne laisserons personne en vie derrière nous. Aucune preuve. Tu comprends ?

Krotone n'aimait pas cela, non pas qu'il était un lâche, mais il répugnait à s'exposer au danger.

- Ne t'en fait pas Krotone, ton rôle sera symbolique.

- Comment cela ?

- Écoute notre plan, une de nos sources au ministère de la Défense colonial nous a informé il y a 10 heures de la venue de Edmond Brian et de sa fille Lisa, Brian est administrateur dans une mine de Thylium, il doit rencontrer l'Amiral pour affaire, nous profiterons de ce moment où ils vont baisser leurs garde pour frapper.

Lazano sorti son arme et ajouta.

Edmond Brian et sa fille ont été interceptés par nos hommes dès leurs descentes du transport venant de Caprica, toi et la gamine vous prendrez leur place à bord de la voiture qui les attendaient et que nous avons aussi interceptée. Tu te rendras au rendez-vous à leur place, la gamine pour éviter qu'elle ne cause des ennuis sera droguée. Ce que tu dois faire c'est nous faire passer le portail, c'est le seul endroit par où entrer et il est bien garder. Dès que nous aurons passé le portail tu dégageras de là avec la voiture. C'est simple.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé Brian. Objecta Krotone. Il suffisait de faire pression sur lui en utilisant sa fille, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de moi et de la gamine.

Duna Mariota en colère le gifla.

- Gros imbécile ! Cracha-t-il hors de lui. Nous avons fait appel à toi uniquement parce-que l'interception de Edmond Brian s'est mal passé, lui et sa fille sont morts durant l'opération.

Et le Gautrau un regard inquisiteur à l'adresse de Dan Lazano.

- Et nous manquions de temps pour nous préparez ! Ajouta-t-il.

Krotone réfléchit, mais pas trop, car il sentait qu'hésité lui attirerait de gros ennuis. Et dans l'organisation, quand le chef donnait un ordre, on obéissait.

Il acquiesça, Lazano lui donna une petite tape sur le dos.

«C'est parfait tout cela, maintenant nous allons faire son affaire à l'Amiral, et cette fois-ci il ne s'en tirera pas, tout a été prévue.»

Krotone était mal à l'aise.

**_Sur la route à la sortie Est de Minos (Tauron City) sur la planète Tauron, _**

**_3 ans après la Première Guerre Cylon _**

**_(11 ans avant l'épisode de la lune de Leonis)._**

**_37 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…_**

Krotone avait failli ne pas reconnaitre la gamine qui dormait sur le siège arrière, la petite Helena Cain, dont le crâne était rasé, portait une perruque et de beaux habits maintenant comme les petites filles de riches.

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur, la route était déserte, et il faisait nuit noir maintenant, ils étaient presque arrivés à la résidence.

Il était au volant, et de temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il était inquiet, car il ne portait pas d'armes cette fois, mis à part le canif qu'il avait conservé comme trophée et qu'il avait déposé sur le tableau de bord droite. Sans arme il ce sentait nu, car dans les « coups . » de ce genre, il le savait, avoir un bon pistolet pouvait faire toute la différence.

Non pas qu'il doutait de la réussite du plan d'élimination de l'Amiral Wallis, mais au cas où une arme à la main lui permettrait de s'en sortir, une voiture même rapide, au moment du coup de feu n'assurait pas une bonne défense.

La voiture approchait de la résidence, Krotone commença à ralentir quand il aperçu le portail au loin. Dan n'avait pas exagéré quand il parlait du portail, ce n'était pas une simple porte en acier, mais un vrai portail massif haut de plusieurs pieds, unique entrée d'un réseau de murs épais encore plus haut. Durant la guerre, l'endroit avait soutenu un siège des Cylons, et une clôture magnétique empêchait que tout appareil n'atterrisse dans le parc.

Il arrêta la voiture au seuil du portail, un soldat colonial, un marines plus précisément, s'approcha de lui, tandis que les 4 autres restés à l'intérieur le doigt sur la gâchette le fixaient, il savait que s'il faisait le moindre geste suspect, la voiture serait criblée de balles. Le marines fit le tour de la voiture avec sa lampe, illuminant l'intérieur de la voiture.

Il demanda à Krotone ce qu'avait sa fille endormie à l'arrière, ce dernier joua à la perfection la comédie.

- Elle n'a pas dormi dans le transporteur colonial depuis Caprica.

Sa réponse sembla satisfaire le soldat qui vint à sa hauteur, Krotone attendit que le soldat lui demande son identité, il sortit ses papiers d'identité (tous étaient faux) qui le faisait passé pour Edmond Brian, il pria les Dieux de Kobol que le faussaire fusse bon, en si peu de temps, il avait falsifié la carte d'identité de Edmond Brian retrouvé sur son corps.

Le marines jeta un œil à la carte d'identité, et ne parut pas voir la différence, il la redonna à Krotone qui sourit, tandis que le marines faisait signe à l'un de ses camarades d'ouvrir le portail.

Le marines entrebâilla le portail et Krotone appuya tout à coup sur l'accélérateur, il ce servit de la voiture comme d'un bélier, et avant même que les marines eussent pu réagir, deux étaient écrasés par la voiture, celui qui l'avait contrôlé, fit mine de tirer, mais fut égorgé par Dan Lazano qui venait tout à coup de sortir des fourrés.

Tout ce passa très rapidement, le dernier marines, qui voulu ouvrir le feu, ce retrouva raide mort, une balle sur le front, venu d'un homme qui avait ouvert le coffre de la voiture et tiré.

Krotone freina sec, ce qui eu l'effet de réveillé Helena Cain, il se retourna et vit que Dan Lazano et un groupe d'hommes armés traversaient le portail ouvert complètement par la voiture bélier.

La petite Helena Cain se frottait les yeux, quand Krotone sortit précipitamment de la voiture, il alla à la rencontre du groupe de Dan Lazano, celui-ci lui tapota, l'épaule et lui dit :

- Bien joué l'ami, tu peux nous laisser maintenant, on s'occupe de tout.

Le groupe de Dan Lazano investit les lieux et commença à s'éparpiller un peu partout dans la cour, à quelques mètres de là, la villa semblait encore endormie, la lumière était visible au premier étage.

Le gros Krotone ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans la voiture.

Dan Lazano entra le premier dans la villa, enfonçant la porte principale du pied gauche, la porte se brisa en deux sur le coup de la violence. La demeure était silencieuse, on n'entendait que les coups de feu à l'extérieur, de ce que la radio lui disait, la cour intérieure était sécurisée, les derniers marines avaient été liquidés. L'attaque avait été foudroyante.

La surprise était totale, Lazano pensait que les occupants de la villa pris au piège chercheraient à se barricader ou à trouver refuge à l'étage. Suivi par trois de ses hommes lourdement armés, le tueur à gages Tauron affecta à chacun d'eux une pièce à l'étage à fouiller et selon son expression « À nettoyer. » Quant à lui, il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le bureau où il pensait trouver l'Amiral Wallis.

Pendant ce temps, au-dehors, à quelques pas du portail, Krotone mit la clef sur le contact et démarra le moteur, mais soudain il sentit quelque chose de froid dans son dos… Ouvrant grand les yeux, il tourna la tête et vis que la petite Helena se tenait sur le côté de la banquette arrière, un canif maculé de sang dans la main droite, et s'apprêtait à sortir par la portière droite. Il comprit que la fille lui avait donné un coup de canif dans le dos, à hauteur de la poitrine.

La petite fille lâcha un mot pour la première fois depuis longtemps :

«Meurs ! .»

Le sang commençait à rougir son veston blanc, il voulut la saisir, mais la vie le quitta. Il mourut très vite, Helena avait transpercé son cœur.

La petite fille, s'écroula sur le sol dès sa sortie de la voiture, elle se releva et mis son canif dans sa poche après l'avoir essuyé, elle avait tué l'homme qui l'avait envoyé dans cet enfer. Elle avait eu la force et le courage de planter dans le cœur de Krotone son canif.

Tandis que dans la nuit noire une série de détonations éclataient, des flashes lumineux venant du grand bâtiment d'en face attirèrent son attention, elle voyait des ombres se mouvoir ici et là, de temps en temps un flash lumineux indiquait que quelqu'un faisait usage d'une arme à feu. La petite fille ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle aller en direction du bâtiment ou tourner les talons et tenter de gagner la sortie ?

Elle décida de courir vers la sortie, le portail qu'elle apercevait illuminé par la guérite était très grand ouvert, des corps jonchaient le chemin. Helena couru sans se retourné, le spectacle était affreux, certains cadavres avaient la gorge tranchée.

Elle ne s'arrêta de courir, qu'une fois le portail franchi, les détonations s'espaçaient. Quand elle eu atteinte les fourrés, Helena se retourna pour vérifier si on ne la poursuivait pas, dans son esprit, c'était à elle que l'on en voulait. Mais personne n'apparut au loin, elle commença alors à marcher en direction de la route, les lumières de la ville en contrebas lui servaient de boussole. Helena s'engagea résolument sur la route.

Tout à coup, elle entendit quelque chose, une espèce de râle, qui venait des fourrés situés sur le bas-côté de la route qu'elle empruntait.

La petite fille, se figea net, pensant à une bête sauvage, elle sortit son canif, arme dérisoire… elle hésitait…

Une forme sortie des fourrés, lentement…

Helena recula, elle ne distinguait pas ce qui approchait d'elle, la forme tituba tout à coup et s'écroula sur la chaussée. Pétrifiée par la peur, la petite fille n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle voulait courir et fuir, mais ses jambes l'avaient trahi.

La forme allongée sur le ventre à deux pas d'elle, était un homme, quelque chose ou quelqu'un sorti des fourrés d'où le mort était apparu. Il avait forme humaine et tenait dans sa main une espèce de torche, car un rayon blanc l'ébloui quand l'inconnu le dirigea dans sa direction. Dans l'autre main, une arme, une espèce de revolver muni d'un silencieux, elle le reconnut, car elle l'avait vu utilisé par son père une fois au cours d'une opération clandestine d'élimination de traitres.

L'homme se rapprocha du cadavre qu'il regarda un moment. C'est à cet instant qu'Helena retrouva tout son courage et se mise à courir, cette fois en direction de la villa.

Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse et repassa le portail, quand la main puissante de l'homme la saisit par le col de sa chemise et elle fut plaquée sur le macadam à quelques pas du dernier cadavre de marines qui gardait le portail. Son canif lui échappa des mains.

«Du calme petit, tu vas dans la mauvaise direction .»

Puis il la releva et ralluma sa torche. La perruque de la petite était tombé au sol dans sa chute, il posa la main sur le crâne rasé de la petite fille et lui dit.

«C'est dangereux ici, monte dans la voiture .»

Il lui indiqua du regard la voiture de Krotone.

Elle remarqua que c'était un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, il portait un uniforme colonial, elle ne pouvait dire s'il était de Tauron ou de Caprica. Cela la rassura immédiatement, dans son imaginaire militaire ne pouvait lui faire du mal, il combattait les Cylons pas les hommes. Il lui tendit le canif qu'elle avait laissé tombé et il sourit, puis lui indiqua du doigt le fourré d'où il était sorti.

«Suis-moi petite .»

Helena Cain lui demanda.

«Qui es-tu ? .»

L'homme lui souri une nouvelle fois. Mais ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de lui expliquer que des individus peu recommandables étaient à ses trousses. Elle lui dit qui elle était et lui raconta une partie de son histoire, pendant que lui observait les alentours. Tout était devenu silencieux.

Il n'en dit pas plus, mais sitôt avoir fait quelques pas en direction de la voiture, trois individus surgit de nulle part leurs coupèrent la voie. Deux d'entre eux qu'elle n'identifia pas ouvrirent le feu sur eux !

Helena fut poussé sur le côté par le militaire, qui prit la balle à sa place, il était touché à l'épaule, il eut le temps de se coucher et de vider son chargeur sur les assaillants.

Les deux inconnus étaient morts. L'autre individu, le musclé, était visible à la lueur de la lune de Tauron, toute une série de tatouages, qui ornait son cou. Il s'avança tandis que le militaire se relevant essayait de recharger son arme. Le Tauron marqua une pause, il semblait avoir reconnu l'homme, il lui cracha :

«C'est cela Terentio Karlson le héros de guerre qui préfère affronter un homme avec un pistolet plutôt qu'à main nue ! N'aie pas peur, il ne reste plus que moi ! Ton système robotisé de sécurité à massacré mes hommes.»

Celui qui s'appelait Terentio Karlson grimaça, il avait mal, il avait une balle à l'épaule droite et sa blessure saignait abondamment.

Lazano ajouta le sourire en coin :

«Nos informations étaient incomplètes, la villa disposait d'un passage souterrain, et visiblement Wallis ne s'y trouvait pas.»

Effectivement, si le commandant Karlson avait réussit à sortir de la villa envahie par les tueurs de l'Ha'la'tha ce n'était que grâce à son instinct et un passage souterrain qui débouchait en dehors de la barrière de sécurité. Quant à l'Amiral Wallis il avait quiité une heure avant les lieux à bord d'un Rapace venu le chercher pour assiter à une réunion urgente du Haut Commandement de la Flotte Colonial sur Picon.

Helena se releva elle assistait à tout cela sans trop comprendre. Elle était debout, à quelques pas de Karlson, elle tenait son canif dans la main droite, elle constata qu'il n'était pas plus grand que le couteau du tueur Tauron.

Effectivement, le Tauron musclé avait sorti un long couteau qui faisait quasiment toute la longueur de son bras et le pointa dans la direction du commandant Karlson en même temps il jeta son pistolet qu'il indiqua être vide.

«Si tu as des couilles, on finira cela d'homme à homme, même si tu n'es pas Tauron, tu ne refuseras pas un duel.»

Karlson sourit.

«Tu es un des tueurs de l' Ha'la'tha n'est-ce pas ?.»

Le Tauron acquiesça, tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son vis-à-vis, de sorte à être à porter.

«Alors, continua le Commandant Karlson qui jeta son arme au sol, tu viens de Tauron ou de Caprica ?.»

Lazano acquiesça une fois encore, il était maintenant à une portée du Commandant.

«Je vais régler un vieux compte avec toi…»

Le Commandant Karlson ne semblait pas trop accordé d'importance à la manœuvre d'approche du tueur à gages. Il ajouta.

«Je hais le Ha'la'tha, et ce que je hais par-dessus tout ce sont ses tueurs à gages, nous aurions dû tous vous balayer quand nous en avions encore la possibilité durant la guerre.»

À ce moment, Lazano chargea, son couteau en pointe, le Commandant au lieu d'éviter le coup s'avança, et sorti dont ne sait où une lame et la planta directement dans le cou de son adversaire. Lazano s'écroula sur le sol, raide mort.

Le commandant sourit et resta quelques secondes à observer le cadavre de son adversaire, puis se retournant en direction de Helena lui dit.

« Petite je te dois la vie, je te ferai amiral Amiral Lena ! »

Il lui rendit son canif en la remerciant de le lui avoir donné subrepticement pendant que Lazano se rapprochait de lui.

Il monta dans la voiture, à la place du chauffeur, en sortie le cadavre de Krotone et demanda à Helena de monter.


	2. Chapter 5 à 11

**Disclaimer : Le présent récit est une fanfiction emprunté au monde de BSG remis au goût du jour par Ronald D. Moore (que je salue au passage), quand aux principaux personnages, en dehors d'Helena Cain, Cyrus Xander etc... ils viennent de mon imagination, donc soyez indulgents.**  
**Mon souhait serait de vous offrir une autre vision du monde des 12 colonies de Kobol, éloigner des clichés habituels, n'hésitez pas à poster des critiques, bonne ou mauvaises sur la qualité de mon travail.**

**Fandom : BSG 2003.**

**Personnage : Amiral Helena Cain**

**Principe : Le fanfiction que vous allez lire et suivre a deux axes, le premier narrer la vie du célèbre amiral Helena Cain depuis son enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte, j'ai pris le parti de m'appuyer sur mon imagination et la documentation trouvé sur le wiki de BSG pour décrire les mondes des 12 colonies. Le deuxième axe est narré les évènements que je suppose avoir eu lieu entre la première guerre Cylon et la chute des Douze colonies de Kobol, c'est à dire que j'englobe dans cette fanfiction tous les mondes peuplés par les coloniaux. Je ne me suis pas cantonné à centré le récit sur tel ou tel personnage, ou ambiancé toute l'histoire à bord d'un battlestar, tout mon propos est de faire vivre l'univers des 12 colonies aux travers de la vie de l'amiral Cain.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**10e année de la première guerre Cylon**

**A la veille de la bataille d'Helios Beta**

**(14 ans avant l'épisode de la lune de Leonis).**

**42 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…**

Les étoiles étaient brillantes dans le ciel sans jour de la planète Troy. Le dôme de la mine 14 était éventré et une unité de Centurions Cylons l'occupait depuis 5 heures. Tous les colons qui y travaillaient étaient soient morts, soient en fuite à l'intérieur des galeries. Le manque de réserves d'oxygènes dans leurs bouteilles aurait vite raison des derniers colons de la mine 14. Les Centurions, ces machines de mort le savaient et ne s'étaient pas engagés plus à l'intérieur des galeries, même si l'humain était pris au pièges, il pouvait tendre des pièges, ces galeries tortueuses et sombres pouvaient servir aux humains de base de repli. Il suffisait aux Cylons d'attendre que l'humain meurt d'asphyxie, ce qui ce produisait toujours. Ils avaient réduits les ¾ des mines de Troy grâce à cette méthode d'attrition.

Le commandant des Centurions, le Numéro 666 qui avait mené l'attaque contre la mine 14 était spécial. Il différait de ses 'camarades' par les oreilles humaines qu'il portait autour du cou comme un trophé, sur Troy, les colons l'avait surnommé 'le boucher'. Les colons ignoraient pourquoi une machine censer ne pas éprouver d'émotion ni se distinguer des autres machines agissait de la sorte. On ne comptait plus le nombre d'oreilles qu'il portait ! Dans le futur, il ferait parler de lui…

La planète minière Troy était exploitée depuis des générations par Virgon et Leonis les deux planètes du Système Helios Beta.

Une à une les installations coloniales de Troy tombaient aux mains des Centurions. Depuis 7 jours solaires les Cylons avaient établi un blocus de la planète, 3 astrobases étaient en orbite autour de la planète et déversait un flot ininterrompu de transport de troupes. D'après les informations et les communications intercépter, les Cylons avaient pas moins de 20 milles Centurions sur la planète Troy.

Pour Troy, les derniers jours avaient été les plus éprouvants, aucune mine, ni colonie minières n'avait été épargnée par les bombardements Cylons. Mais l'ennemi prenait grand soin de ne pas détruire les machines de forage ou d'extraction. Le matériel utile était épargné, seuls les humains pouvaient être éliminés. Le minerai exploité était biensûr, mis à l'abri par les Cylons.

C'est dans cet état de mort lente, que la mine 15 voisine de la mine 14, résistait aux pilonnages des Cylons, son dôme tenait encore, mais pas pour longtemps.

Les derniers colons résistaient avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

Leur chef, Toni Delma, un vieux mineur essayaient de remonter le moral de sa troupe. Ils étaient une centaine de colons, hommes, femmes, enfants. Par la radio ils avaient appris la chute de la mine 14, tous savaient que la prochaine cible serait la mine 15. Après le pilonnage, viendrait l'attaque terrestre des Centurions. Il était impossible d'organiser l'évacuation. En dehors des dômes l'air y était irrespirable. Quitté la planète était totalement impossible, tout vaisseau tentant de fuir la planète était soit abattu par la DCA Cylon positionnée le long des montagnes, ou bien dans le cas où il aurait échappé à ce premier danger, les Raiders les intercepteraient, avant même de tenter un bond PRL, et l'appareil serait détruit.

Troy était un véritable abattoir !

Le Chef Toni Delma préparait ses hommes au combat, ils avaient positionné les rares canons portables aux entrées du Dôme, mais si les Cylons faisaient exploser une entrée ou s'ils endommagent une partie du Dôme, l'air manquerait vite. Pour économiser l'oxygène des bouteilles, tout le monde se concentrait dans un espace du Dôme qui avant l'attaque de Troy, était réservé aux cultures hydroponique. C'est à cet endroit que les colons, faisaient poussées les fruits et légumes, afin d'éviter les maladies liés au manque de consommation de produits frais. Avant l'attaque, Troy était ravitaillée en vivre, par un transporteur de Virgon. Mais depuis le blocus, plus rien n'arrivait sur Troy, et la population qui était encore en vie, tenait sur les dernières réserves.

Dans la mine 15, celui qui s'occupait de la radio tentait vainement de contacter Virgon, mais les communications étaient brouillées par les Cylons.

Au-delà du Dôme les colons voyaient le ciel étoilé et la nuit sans fin, des lumières blanches indiquaient la position des astrobases, il y avait trois points lumineux.

Troy, ils le savaient était condamner.

Soudain, le radio reçut un message, c'était un signal colonial !

Moins de 4 heures avant la bataille d'Helios Beta

Battlestar Artémis, dans l'espace d'Helios Gamma

Le Capitaine Turner, avait été réveillé par la radio du bord qui annonçait une réunion de l'État Major dans la Salle Tactique (ST), le capitaine, se frotta les yeux et bailla. Il avait passé une nuit blanche. Une main se posa sur son torse bronzé, c'était celle de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme grogna et se mise sur le dos.

Durant un moment, Turner fixa le dos nu de la jeune femme, il avait encore envie de lui faire l'amour, mais le devoir l'appelait, et s'il était en retard, il redoutait que le Commandant Karlson ne se saisisse de ce prétexte pour le dégradé. Il l'embrassa derrière la nuque et se leva, il mit très vite son pantalon.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, la jeune femme lui adressa la parole. Elle s'était assise sur le bord de la couchette et avait remis son soutien-gorge. Elle était jolie, son nom était Olivia Peters. Elle avait les cheveux blonds et un petit nez, si petit que l'on avait de la peine à le voir et à croire qu'elle pouvait respirer avec.

- Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Dit-elle en s'étirant.

Turner qui se regardait dans le miroir, ajusta ses boutons de manches et répondit vivement.

- Tu parles du poste de second de l'escadrille rouge ? C'est fait, tu as le poste, je me suis arrangé pour mettre Dander au carreau. Tu seras le co-pilote du Capitaine Valdez.

La nouvelle de sa promotion rendit folle de joie la jeune femme.

Turner esquissa un sourire. Il dit.

- Fait attention, Valdez est un gars sympa, mais il n'aime pas les potiches, n'essaie pas de te l'envoyer en l'air, il est comme Karlson, très à cheval sur le règlement.

Il ajouta avant de sortir hors de sa cabine.

- À toi de faire tes preuves ma belle. La prochaine sortie pour l'escadrille Rouge ce sera patrouiller dans les environs des astéroïdes de Sagittaron. En somme une mission calme.

La lieutenante Olivia Peters était une grande manipulatrice. Grâce à sa relation avec le capitaine Turner elle avait obtenu de l'avancement. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait scellé ainsi son destin tragique.

Moins de 3 heures 50 avant la bataille d'Helios Beta

Battlestar Artémis, dans l'espace d'Helios Gamma

Durant 2 heures, les officiers de commandement de l'Artémis allaient préparer minutieusement le plan de bataille dans la Salle Tactique (ST), étaient présent, le Commandant Karlson, son XO, le Capitaine Zembrano, les capitaines Turner et Valdez chefs des escadrilles de Viper, et l'officier tactique Urban. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant le bond PRL.

L'état des forces en présence était le suivant, les Cylons disposaient en orbite de Troy de trois astrobases, une autre astrobase dite fantôme jouait au chat et à la souri par bond PRL avec les deux Battlestars censés protéger Virgon et Leonis qui ne pouvaient quittés l'orbite des deux planètes sous peine de voir l'astrobase lancer une attaque.

Deux sorties des Battlestars orbitant autour de Virgon et Leonis avaient été tentées pour secourir Troy, mais toutes se soldèrent par un échec, un Battlestar, avait failli même être perdu durant la bataille.

Si bien que Troy était laissé à elle-même depuis six jours. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Troy tombe estimait-on.

Le Capitaine Valdez garda le silence, Urban, qui était un grand gaillard, au visage carré et la quarantaine bien sonné, en bon stratège était de l'avis de porter secours immédiatement à Troy sans s'occuper de la fameuse astrobase fatnôme. Le capitaine Turner n'était pas de son avis, il préférait d'abord mettre hors d'état de nuire l'astrobase fantôme puis, l'équilibre des forces rétabli, avec l'aide des deux Battlestar s'occuper des trois astrobases. La position de Turner se tenait, dans le passé, les Cylons avaient montré qu'ils étaient des adversaires coriaces. Et les trois astrobases de Troy hésiteraient à affrontrer trois Battlestars. Karlson étudia les deux plans, mais conclua qu'ils avaient des points faibles.

Il avait déjà établi un plan avec son amie Zembrano, mais avait préférer éprouver les plans de ses différents officiers.

- Messieurs, l'Artémis seul, s'attaquer aux trois astrobases en orbite autour de Troy serait suicidaire, nous serions pris entre trois feux sans compter les raiders des astrobases. Si nous perdions le PRL suite à une attaque de leurs Raiders, nous serions fichus. Il ne faudrait même pas compter sur l'aide des Battlestar de Virgon et Leonis, nos communications seraient brouillées. Turner, en bon capitaine de chasse vous proposer la prudence, elle serait de mise si nous ne manquions pas de temps, plus le temps passe, et plus Troy risque de tombée. Nous ne pouvons nous lancer indéfiniment dans une chasse au PRL fantôme.

Il marqua une pause, il était un peu déçu par le plan d'Urban, il l'aurait cru plus ambitieux et surtout plus imaginatif.

- Messieurs, les Cylons sont des machines, la surprise n'est pas dans leur programme, et nous allons leur réserver une surprise !

Il détailla son plan minutieux qu'il avait préparé avec le XO Zembrano. Le plan était téméraire et original.

L'escadrille Rouge, était parée sur le pont tribord, prête à être éjectée dès que l'ordre serait donné. Le lieutenant Olivia Peters commandait en second l'escadrille Rouge. Promue récemment lieutenant par le Capitaine Turner. C'était sa première mission de commandement, et pour une première mission elle allait participée à une opération qui allait rester gravé dans les manuels d'histoire. On lui avait révélé durant le briefing des pilotes de Vipers, la nature exacte de la mission assignée à l'escadrille Rouge, elle avait été secouée… à un moment donné elle avait même pensé se porter malade.  
Son Viper, un Viper Mark II portait le Numéro 12039, au signal donné, elle rejoignit le pas de tir, le Tube 2 de lancement.

Quand son Viper Mark II fut éjecté hors de l'Artémis, elle vit sur sa droite l'immense forme grise que l'on appelait Troy. Et en face d'elle, le soleil d'Helios Beta. La chaleur était intense.  
Son escadrille avait pour première mission d'intercepter tous les Raiders qui fonceraient sur l'Artémis, pendant que celui-ci s'occuperait des Astrobases.

Le Commandant Karlson dans la station de contrôle et commandement (SCC) observait le déroulement de la bataille qui allait commencer, il donnait des ordres aux uns et aux autres, et parlait à l'équipage via l'intercom du navire, il venait tout juste d'annoncer le début de l'opération Helios Beta, autour de lui les officiers et préposés aux manœuvres diverses étaient affairés, tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Le XO, Erika Zembrano se tenait aux côtés du Commandant, elle était tendue tout comme lui, l'opération Helios Beta avait débuté 5 minutes auparavant par un bond PRL depuis Helios Gamma, le bond s'était conclu dans les parages immédiats du soleil d'Helios Beta, proche de Troy. L'Artémis se trouvait donc entre le soleil d'Hélios Gamma et les trois astrobases Cylon qui orbitaient dans l'espace de la planète minière Troy.

Le bond PRL effectué très près du soleil d'Helios Beta avait eu une chance sur deux de mal finir, jamais on n'exécutait de bond PRL aussi près d'un soleil, les calculs d'arrivée devaient être très précis. C'est le chef ingénieur Mikael, qui entra les coordonner du bond PRL. Pour avoir travaillé dans une compagnie de transport entre Troy et Leonis il connaissait bien le coin. Qui mieux que lui pouvait calculer le bond PRL avec précision ?

Le plan du Commandant et du XO était simple, un bond PRL proche du soleil d'Helios Beta permettrait de prendre au dépourvu les Cylons qui ne s'attendraient pas à l'irruption d'un Battlestar si près du soleil. Les radiations du soleil cacheraient la présence du Battlestar au DRADIS des Cylons. Certaines radiations émises par le soleil perturbaient même les appareils des Cylons, de ce fait, le Soleil était une bonne base de repli…

L'alerte générale avait été donnée aussitôt le bond PRL effectué, les 514 doubles points de défense composés de canons à énergie cinétique, et 24 armes doubles primaires à énergie cinétique entrèrent automatiquement en action. Les batteries principales automatiques de défense furent mises aussi en alerte.

Les tubes lance-missiles étaient parés et à tout moment pourraient lancer 12 missiles à tête nucléaire. Karlson misait sur une attaque de flanc pour surprendre les trois astrobases, utilisé tous ses missiles nucléaires entrait dans ses plans.

Il demanda la position de l'escadrille de Vipers Bleu qui avait été lancé après l'Escadrille Rouge, l'officier de communication l'informa que l'escadrille Bleu dont la mission était l'élimination de toutes les forces Cylons au sol avait atteint la zone. Il annonça aussi que l'unité de marines qui devait être déposée pour assurer la sécurité des 4 dernières mines encore tenues par les colons était entrée en contact via radio avec les survivants des mines et, que ceux-ci leur indiquaient les coordonnées des points Cylons à bombarder par les Vipers .

Tout marchait comme prévu, les Cylons mettraient du temps à réagir, ils penseraient que des Vipers venus de Virgon avaient effectué un bon PRL et s'en prenaient aux forces Cylon au sol. On comptait sur ce facteur pour fausser encore plus le jugement des Cylons. L'Artémis pouvait supporter les radiations moins de quelques minutes avant que les boucliers antiradiation ne cèdent. Karlson leva la tête et regarda la console du DRADIS suspendu au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le DRADIS signalait les trois astrobases dans l'orbite de Troy, elles n'avaient pas bougé, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas découverts.

Zembrano était inquiète, elle savait, comme le Commandant, que plus les Vipers se rapprocheraient du rayon d'action des astrobases, plus ils entreraient dans l'espace Cylons dont les appareils brouillaient en permanence les communications. Il avait été décidé durant le briefing des pilotes de Vipers tenu par les capitaines Turner et Valdez, que les Vipers couperaient toutes les communications dès le moindre signe de brouillage Cylon et passeraient au plan décider durant la réunion. Tous les pilotes devaient suivre les instructions données.

Dans le S.C.C, Karlson, estimant que le plan marchait à la perfection, ordonna à l'escadrille Rouge de porter le feu contre l'une des astrobases, celle qui était la plus proche de Troy.  
Il voulait pousser son avantage.  
L'officier de communication relaya l'ordre, la voix du capitaine Valdez résonna dans la salle.

- À vos ordres.

La manœuvre que voulait exécutée Karlson consistait à obliger les astrobases à se focalisé sur l'attaque de l'escadrille Rouge. Pour permettre à l'Artémis de se rapprocher de Troy toujours couvert par les radiations solaires et de préparer son attaque nucléaire.

La tension était à son paroxysme. Le commandant Karlson, ne bougeait pas, il écoutait les communications relayées dans la salle, les pilotes de l'escadrille rouge maintenant au contact de l'astrobase donnèrent des informations concernant l'avancé de la bataille.

- J'ai en ligne de mire l'un des ponts de l'astrobase… je vais lâcher quelques salves et puis décrocher, la défense ennemie est intense. Pas moyen de s'approchera encore plus…

- C'est Delano… Je crois que l'astrobase est en train de se mouvoir… elle va peut-être passer en bond PRL…  
- Capitaine Valdez, Jeremy, Akta et Zefira ont été descendus par les tourelles de l'astrobase…

Soudain un bruit de friture interrompit l'écoute, il s'agissait des brouillages Cylons.  
Le Commandant Karlson, savait que maintenant, l'escadrille Rouge allait tenir en respect le plus longtemps possible l'astrobase, les deux autres astrobases, avaient été signalés par le DRADIS en train de se mouvoir, elles devaient porter secours aux forces Cylons sur Troy et à l'astrobase prise sous le feu des Vipers de l'escadrille Rouge.  
Tout à coup, le XO Zembrano remarqua quelque chose qui s'affichait sur la console du DRADIS.

- Commandant, nous avons un nouveau point sur l'écran. Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Karlson leva la tête, le DRADIS signalait l'arrivée de deux nouvelles astrobases ! Ce qui n'était pas prévu. Elles étaient apparues tout à coup.

- Que faisons-nous commandant ? Demanda très rapidement l'officier Tactique Urban.

Il était encore plus tendu maintenant. D'habitude calme, car tacticien émérite, la nervosité l'avait tout à coup submergé, il y avait de quoi être inquiet, jamais on avait vu cinq astrobases sur le même terrain d'opération, les Cylons disposaient de quelques astrobases, et jamais ils n'alignaient plus de trois simultanément. C'était comme si les Cylons les avaient attendus !

Le Commandant Karlson ne répondit pas à Urban, il fixait le DRADIS, il avait l'air d'hésiter.

- Commandant. Insista Urban en se rapprochant de Karlson. Cinq astrobases, jamais un Battlestar n'a eu à affronter cinq astrobases !

Zembrano, instinctivement s'interposa entre lui et le Commandant. Même si elle savait qu'Urban était loyal, elle était trop tendue elle aussi pour faire dans la demi-mesure, parfois un officier pris de panique face à une situation aussi délicate pouvait réagir soudainement, même si elle savait qu'Urban n'était pas armé, elle le fixa du regard, il comprit et recula.

La décision la plus logique était d'annuler l'opération, mais elle avait été déjà très engagée, l'escadrille Bleu était au contact de l'ennemi sur Troy, et l'escadrille Rouge était très près de l'astrobase la plus proche de Troy et ses communications étaient brouillés. Ils étaient encore invisibles aux DRADIS des Cylons et pouvaient préparer un bon PRL d'urgence, mais les Vipers seraient perdus !

Zembrano se tourna vers le commandant et lui dit à voix basse comprenant ses hésitations.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, les Cylons pour une raison obscure ont renforcé leur présence sur Troy. Peut-être même qu'ils nous attendaient. Continuer ce serait risqué l'Artémis. Limitons les dégâts et tentons de récupérer autant de Vipers que nous pourrons. L'escadrille Bleu est la plus proche de nous et pourra recevoir nos communications, la Rouge elle devra être sacrifié…

La proposition de Zembrano était dans la droite ligne de la philosophie de Karlson, ne jamais sacrifier un Battlestar en soutenant le choc face à plusieurs astrobases simultanément, afin de récupérer les escadrilles de Vipers.

Le Commandant ne l'écoutait pas, il ordonna tout à coup.

- Dites au Capitaine Turner de l'escadrille Verte de lancer l'attaque immédiatement !

L'ordre fut relayé, dans la station de contrôle et commandement (SCC) il y eut comme un arrêt, le temps semblait s'être figé, Zembrano serrait les dents.

La sortie de Turner était prévue en dernier recours, mais pas aussi tôt dans la bataille.  
Karlson affichait une détermination froide, il posa la main sur l'épaule du XO et lui dite.

- Tout n'est pas encore perdu Erika.

La bataille prit un tour que personne n'imaginait… Dans son journal le Lieutenant Olivia Peters nota ceci quelques mois après la bataille :

Notre Battlestar avait engagé le combat contre les cinq astrobases ennemis nous étions en infériorité numérique, nos missiles nucléaires ne pouvaient être efficaces que si nous étions au plus près de l'ennemi. Sans cela, leurs Raiders intercepteraient nos missiles.

Notre situation n'était donc pas la meilleure, nous comptions sur l'emploi de nos missiles à tête nucléaires pour anéantir les astrobases. C'est alors que Karlson têtu comme il était avait eu l'idée de lancé l'escadrille Verte de Viper non pas contre les Raiders ennemis qui fonçaient sur l'Artémis, mais contre les astrobases, ces Vipers étaient à ce moment équipé de missiles d'un nouveau type, on appelait cela des missiles incendiaires, issus des stocks du musée de la guerre de Picon, c'était un reliquat des guerres sous-marines qui avaient embrasé Picon il y a 300 ans.

Il n'existait plus que 10 de ses missiles dans tout l'univers. Ces missiles perforaient le blindage du compartiment de l'astrobase à l'endroit où il stockait son Thylium, au contact d'un élément chimique contenu dans les têtes des missiles, une réaction en chaîne devait se produire avec le Thylium. Et en quelques secondes l'astrobase implosait comme une bulle.

L'Artémis soutint le gros de l'attaque des Raiders ennemis, tandis que les Vipers portaient le feu contre deux des 5 astrobases. C'est au cours de l'assaut que mon Viper fut touché par les batteries de défenses d'une astrobase, ma mission était de détruire ma cible, touché ou non je devais le faire, au dernier moment j'ai préférée décrochée et regagner comme je le pouvais l'Artémis…  
Tandis que je revenais à bord de l'Artémis, je fus prise en chasse par un Raider ennemi, qui n'eut pas de mal à m'abattre, je dû la vie à mon système d'éjection et à ma proximité de l''Artémis, un Rapace de secours pu me récupérer. À la fin de la bataille nous avions perdu les ¾ des Viper de l'escadrille Verte, mais détruite 3 astrobases… les deux autres firent un bond PRL.

Cette bataille changea le cours de la guerre sans le savoir, les Cylons qui autrefois n'accordaient pas d'importances aux raides des Vipers prirent conscience que les coloniaux avaient réussi à les munir d'armes particulièrement efficaces et qu'ils étaient prêts à sacrifier des centaines de vies humaines pour vaincre une astrobase. Dès lors, la balance avait été rééquilibrée.

Quant à Karlson, après la victoire de Helios Beta, il n'eut plus de problème avec les pilotes de Vipers qui lui étaient hostiles. Son prestige avait grandi en haut lieu, les 12 colonies avaient définitivement trouvé leur champion !

**Planète Picon, Académie militaire de Picon, 15heures**

**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon**

**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)**

**(29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes aux cadets de l'Académie militaire de Picon avait débuté très solennellement par l'intonation de l'hymne des 12 colonies de Kobol unifié depuis la signature le jour même du début de la guerre, de l'Article de la Colonisation .

Depuis que les 12 mondes de Kobol avaient été unifiés, Picon accueillait depuis, sur son sol le Quartier Général de la Flotte colonial. La planète bleue était aussi la planète d'adoption de Helena Cain, qui y vivait depuis 8 ans.

Après son calvaire sur Tauron, elle passa son adolescence tranquillement dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles pupilles de la Fédération. Le Commandant Karlson l'avait remise aux soins et à l'attention d'une amie qui dirigeait le pensionnat. Elle passait ses vacances à la campagne au bord de l'Océan où le Commandant Karlson y possédait une résidence, celle de sa famille, une de ses cousines y passait les vacances et y vivait avec son mari. Le couple accueillait la petite Helena. Karlson lui, n'était pas très présents, souvent en déplacements, il ne rendait visite à Helena Cain que très rarement dans l'année.

Mais il restait en contact avec elle via le téléphone ou lui écrivait. Malgré l'absence de son mentor, Helena vécut ses plus belles années et petit à petit ses cicatrices de guerre se refermèrent, elle en vint même à oublier pour un temps sa sœur, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'elle ne la retrouverait pas.

Et Picon était une planète où il faisait bon vivre, c'était la planète Océan, Helena apprit à se reconstruire, grâce à une éducation stricte. Au début revêche car maltraité durant trois années, la petite fille avait peu à peu repris goût à la vie. Personne ne connaissait son histoire, seul son protecteur, le commandant Karlson avec qui elle s'était sentie en confiance dès le début savait par quoi elle était passée.

L'enfer du bordel d'Alfy et Alfon était de l'histoire ancienne, les deux abominables personnages avaient même disparu de la surface de Tauron à ce que le Commandant Karlson lui avait dit un jour. Helena aurait voulu leur rendre la monnaie de leurs pièces ! Au cours des années qui suivirent, elle passa du pensionnat pour jeunes filles à l'Académie militaire de Picon. C'était son choix que de suivre les traces de son mentor, elle voulait aussi voyager dans les étoiles, mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ses expériences douloureuses était aussi l'une de ses motivations.

Maintenant, la petite fille chétive d'il y a onze ans, systématiquement battu et tondu, avait laissé la place à une jeune femme, forte, et fière, l'Helena Cain s'était mue en une belle femme, aux cheveux châtain foncé coupés au ras du cou, son regard perçant affichait sa détermination inébranlable dans son avenir.

Le soleil de l'étoile du système solaire frappait fort en ce jour spécial de remise des diplômes d'officiers. Helena Cain était parmi les lauréates, elle était sortie première de sa promotion devant même la propre fille du gouverneur de Queenstown, la capitale de Picon. Jessica Langer, la fille du gouverneur était l'une des rares personnes à l'Académie qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son côté aristocrate ?

Assise dans les premiers rangs sur l'estrade, la future Amiral Cain vêtue de sa robe de cadette écoutait avec attention le discours d'inauguration de la cérémonie, elle ne se doutait pas que parmi les premiers rangs dans l'assistance se tenait Dana Walters, la chef du renseignement colonial.

Dana Walters, était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, au teint mat et au regard froid, elle avait perdu un bras durant la guerre. Malgré cela, elle était encore jolie avec ses boucles blondes qui lui retombaient sur l'épaule.

Elle assistait à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes militaires en sa qualité de Chef du Renseignement des 12 colonies.

Elle n'était pas venue seule, assis à sa droite se tenait le colonel Alfonse, autre personnage important du Renseignement, assise à sa gauche le commandant Duran, elle aussi membre du Renseignement. Ils étaient là pour choisir quelques candidats.

Mais elle devait obéir à une règle stricte, ignorer dans ses choix une liste de promue de l'Académie dont les notes étaient au dessus de la moyenne. Cette liste s'appelait 'les intouchables' en raison de leurs performances, ces lauréats étaient désignés à occuper d'importante fonction dans la hiérarchie militaire.

Mais Dana Walters était venue spécialement pour recruter de nouveaux agents. La Chef du Renseignement commença par désigner du menton un grand gaillard assis au premier rang de l'estrade.

Duran, compris, et sortie de son sac à main une petite tablette et commença à pianoté, après un instant elle dit tout en se penchant du côté de Walters, elle parla à voix basse, le discours était presque fini.

«Il s'appelle Kraner, ses notes en culture physique font de lui un bon candidat pour les missions de terrain, Madame.»

Cela parue satisfaire Walters. Elle continua, cette fois elle désigna du menton toujours pour ne pas être remarqué un autre garçon, aux cheveux longs. Elle demanda.

« Alfonse, vous êtes le chef de la section Sexpionnage, qu'elle est votre avis sur….»

Duran pris le relais.

«Dario Tantale.»

Le colonel Alfonse acquiesça visiblement satisfait.

Walters sortit une feuille pour cacher son front des rayons du soleil qui tapait de plus en plus fort.

Elle s'adressa à Duran.

«Commandant Duran, savez-vous pourquoi chaque année nous incorporons dans nos services et spécialement à la section Sexpionnage de jeunes cadets ? .»

Duran le savait, mais préférait laissée sa supérieure le répété, c'était chaque année le même rituel.

«La section Sexpionnage pourrait très facilement se contenter d'employer des prostitués masculin ou féminin, mais il nous manquerait quelque chose, la loyauté… quelqu'un qui vend son corps pour de l'argent est capable de vendre son âme pour un peu plus d'argent. Avec les cadets que voici, nous diminuons les risques, ils sont jeunes, idéalistes, donc ils croient en quelque chose, une cause, à nous de leur donner cette cause, et leur fidélité sera assuré.»

Puis tout à coup elle désigna Helena Cain à l'intention du chef de la section Sexpionnage.

L'intéressé fit la moue.

«Madame, cette fille ne ferait pas l'affaire... heu, elle est trop carrée, je proposerais l'autre.»

Il lui indiqua la petite brune assise à côté d'Helena Cain.

- Je dois reconnaitre, dit Walters en parlant d'elle. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut où il faut. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Duran consulta sa tablette, mais tout à coup se souvint de quelque chose.

- Madame, vous envisagiez sérieusement d'enrôler Helena Cain dans la section Sexpionnage ? Elle est dans la liste des 'Intouchables'.

L'autre se tourna vers elle, visiblement contrariée. Elle faillit hausser la voix, mais se retins.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait, elle n'a pas les critères selon le Colonel Alfonse, et pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

Duran se pencha un peu plus vers elle et lui glissa dans le creux de l'oreille.

«Helena Cain est aussi la protégée de l'Amiral Karlson.»

- Je le sais, et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai fait le déplacement.

Walters marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis elle dit à voix basse.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de contourner cette ligne rouge entre nous et l'armée appelée 'Les intouchables'.

**Base Ragnar**

**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon**

**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)**

**(29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

La géante gazeuse du nom de Ragnar était située entre les systèmes stellaires Helios Gamma et Helios Delta.

C'était là que les coloniaux avaient installé une base, plus tard, à la veille de la Deuxième Guerre Cylon, Ragnar était devenu un arsenal, ce qu'il n'était pas à l'origine. La station orbitale Ragnar protégée de toute attaque Cylon par un champ naturel de radiation électromagnétique qui endommageait les appareils Cylons abritait une série de laboratoires militaires secrets.

C'est dans l'un de ces laboratoires, que le Docteur Cyrus Xander, ex de la Greystone company à l'origine de la création des Cylons, la soixantaine bien passé menait toute une série d'expériences. L'une des plus secrètes était la conception d'un prototype de Viper Mark III furtif. Cyrus Xander travaillait en compagnie de Drew Tanner, jeune quadragénaire, il était un brillant ingénieur, qui avait travaillé lui aussi pour la Greystone company dans l'élaboration de l'U-87, le premier Cylon de l'histoire.

Tous les deux dirigent une équipe d'ingénieurs de l'armée, ils travaillaient depuis près de 8 ans sur ce prototype de Viper Furtif. À l'origine ce prototype devait servir de base pour l'élaboration des futurs Viper Mark IV, mais un ordre exprès de l'Amiral Wallis l'année dernière avait placé les travaux du Mark IV au niveau gris, le niveau de secret absolu.  
Pour cette raison, toutes les personnes travaillant sur ce projet avaient été assignées à résidence sur la station Ragnar, dans une aile de la base où ils pouvaient trouver confort et détente. Les familles des ingénieurs, comme du personnel essentiel était tenu au secret le plus absolu.

Le projet de Viper Furtif portait le nom de code de 'Projet Fantôme' car il n'était plus mentionné dans aucunes archives de la Flotte coloniale, officiellement il n'existait plus. Dans la flotte coloniale, seul l'Amiral Wallis, en plus de l'Amiral Karlson et du Commandant Zembrano était au courant de l'existence du Projet Fantôme.

C'était justement pour s'assurer des progrès du projet que l'Amiral Karlson et le Commandant Zembrano avaient débarqués à l'improviste sur la station Ragnar.

L'ex-capitaine Zembrano avait pris du galon et était devenue Commandant du Battlestar Artémis, tandis que Terence Karlson, avait été promu l'année dernière au rang d'Amiral, il avait une escadre sous ses ordres qui comptait deux nouveaux Battlestar de la classe Mercury : L'Atlas et le Delphie. Malgré tout, l'Artémis restait son Battlestar insigne.  
Contrairement à la prophétie de Karlson, Zembrano à la fin de la guerre, elle n'avait pas quitté l'Armée pour reprendre ses pinceaux d'artiste peinte. Elle avait dit-elle « rempilée . » et était rentrée dans le Cercle d'Arès. Elle n'aimait pas la station Ragnard, elle y était restée une fois quinze jours solaire et elle avait failli devenir folle, c'était une fumeuse invétérée elle n'avait pas appréciée les différentes interdictions de fumée qui jalonnait les couloirs de l'arsenal.

Cyrus Xander accueillit ses invités dans son bureau, qui donnait sur le hangar où était entreposé le prototype visible par la baie vitrée.

- Alors comment cela avance ? Demanda Karlson.

Xander, était assis derrière son bureau, il portait une blouse blanche, il ne la quittait que très rarement.

- Tanner est en train de mettre la dernière main aux réglages au niveau des soupapes d'éjection. Les tests de vols sont concluants. Votre Capitaine Valdez a dompté l'appareil.

Karlson sourit.

-Le prototype est bientôt prêt alors ?

- Oui, comme je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois que vous êtes venus, le prototype est quasiment prêt à voler. Nous attendons le retour du Capitaine Valdez en permission sur Caprica pour effectuer le dernier test de vol.

Karlson était venu pour avoir la confirmation, maintenant il pouvait se concentrer sur l'opération Fantôme à proprement parler. Un plan ambitieux et qu'il avait proposé à l'Amiral Wallis.

- Est-ce que le prototype pourra franchir la ligne d'Armistice sans attirer l'attention des DRADIS Cylons ? Demanda-t-il.

La question de l'Amiral paru agacé Xander.

- Mais oui, ce prototype sera indétectable aux DRADIS Cylons, son fuselage est fait d'un alliage rare et quasiment épuisé, la texture du fuselage absorbe les rayons du DRADIS sans les renvoyer, ce qui le rend invisible. De plus comme vous le savez déjà, il est équipé de moteurs qui n'émettent aucune chaleur, il est indétectable aux captures thermiques des planètes et corps de l'espace.

La réponse satisfasse Karlson, se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil au prototype. L'appareil était unique, sa forme était triangulaire, il était de couleur noire tirant sur le mate, il avait fière allure, il était de petite taille, un seul pilote aux commandes.

L'Amiral dit à Zembrano tout en continuant à comtenpler l'appareil.

- Nous allons maintenant pouvoir en finir avec les Cylons.

Zembrano sourit et se frotta les mains, Cyrus Xander était dubitatif.

- L'Armistice a été signé depuis 11 ans, vous comptez vraiment relancer la guerre ? Objecta-t-il.

Zembrano, était nerveuse, et quand elle était nerveuse elle avait besoin de fumée, mais il était interdit de fumée dans cette partie de la station Ragnar, elle se mordillait les lèvres, mais ne put se contenir aussi longtemps et passa ses nerfs sur Xander.

- Professeur Xander, dit-elle abruptement, il s'agit d'une Armistice et pas de la Paix, ce qui signifie en langage militaire que tôt ou tard nous entrerons encore en guerre avec les Cylons.

- Mais ils ne sont plus de tailles, nos Battlestar modèles Mercury surclassent dorénavant leurs astrobases, notre puissance militaire est de taille à les tenir en respect, de ce fait nous sommes en paix depuis 11 ans et l'on entend plus parler d'eux.

Zembrano allait lui répondre, mais Karlson la coupa. Il ne préférait pas voir son amie entrée encore dans une discussion d'ordre politique avec Xander, elle avait souvent l'habitude de le faire quand elle passait sur Ragnar.

- Les Cylons constituent toujours une menace pour nous… Répondit Karlson, ce sera à qui frappera le premier, nous ignorons tout de l'état de préparation des Cylons, l'Armistice soudain après la bataille de Tauron et de Raptor Talon ne doit pas nous faire oublier que les Cylons sont nos ennemis et qu'ils ne nous veulent pas que du bien.

Xander tapota sur son stylo, il n'était pas de cet avis. Bien qu'il participait à un projet secret belliqueux, il avait connu la guerre, et ne voulait pas que les 12 colonies la revivent.

Il finit par exposé son point de vue. Karlson n'était pas de son avis.

- Coexisté avec les Cylons comme vous dites est impossible. Répondit l'amiral.

- J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en contact avec les Cylons… Répliqua Xander. Afin de conclure avec eux une paix durable.

Karlson haussa les épaules.

- C'est soit encore un illuminé tenant du monothéisme comme le SDU, soit un imbécile qui veut se suicider.

La discussion s'arrêta là, Xander n'ajouta plus rien.

Karlson et Zembrano étaient satisfaits de la tournure que prenait le projet du Viper furtif, ils quittèrent la base Ragnar une demi-heure plus tard pour rejoindre l'Artémis à bord d'un Rapace, ils avaient eu l'assurance d'avoir progressé suffisamment pour passer à la phase ultime du plan.

C'est à dire envoyer le furtif au-delà de la ligne d'Armistice et tenter de trouver le monde Cylon, avec ces informations, le Cercle d'Arès pourrait planifier une attaque massive et brutale du monde Cylon en utilisant la puissance de l'escadre de Karlson, la seule en laquelle ils pouvaient comptés. Le restant de la flotte colonial ne suivrait jamais le Cercle d'Arès.

Quand ils traversèrent les coursives de l'Artémis pour se rendre au SC (Station de Commandement), Zembrano relança la discussion.

- Maintenant que le prototype est prêt, nous allons pouvoir passer au plan opérationnel. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Karlson partageait son optimisme, avec un Viper furtif les chances de succès étaient doublées.

Il répondit sur un ton plein de bonne humeur.

- Le Capitaine Valdez devra se surpasser cette fois.

Zembrano grogna.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je prenne la place de Valdez ? Je suis meilleure pilote que lui.

Karlson la fixa du coin de l'œil.

- Toi et moi sommes un peu rouillés, pour le Viper Furtif personne à part un pilote d'expérience comme Valdez ou bien formé dans l'une de nos académies ne serait en mesure de voler en plein dans les lignes Cylons et nous revenir avec les informations essentielles…

Le Lieutenant Denis Farber, officier à bord de l'Artémis depuis 5 ans, attira l'attention de l'Amiral sur le Lt. Futo qui l'appelais, il tenait dans sa main droite le combiné du téléphone. Ce dernier se détourna de Zembrano et saisit le combiné tendu par le lieutenant.

L'expression de l'Amiral changea au fur et à mesure, son interlocuteur semblait lui parler d'une affaire très grave.

Après quelques instants, il redonna le combiné au lieutenant Futo et annonça d'une voix grave la mort du Capitaine Valdez.

Ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre dans toute la salle.

Zembrano n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était si soudain !

- Comment Valdez est mort ? Quand est-ce arriver ? Comment ? Demanda-t-elle la voix chargée par l'émotion.

Karlson passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, il était aussi bouleversé, Valdez était un vieux compagnon de guerre.

Sa voix changea d'intonation, elle était quasi inaudible, signe que l'émotion était grande.

- Il y a cinq heures, sur Caprica City, dit-il, un inconnu a abattu le capitaine Valdez qui venait de sortir de chez lui.

Une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur la salle à l'annonce de la mort du capitaine Valdez, le choc provoqué était terrible. Tout le monde connaissait le capitaine Valdez, certains depuis la guerre avec les Cylons, c'était un officier apprécié et respecter qui n'avait jamais fait parler de lui.

Discret et compétent, il avait été de toutes les batailles aux côtés de l'Amiral Karlosn. Sa perte était un coup dur. La colère avait envahi toute la salle… Karlson lui-même ne la cachait pas, mais il reprit très vite contenance.

Tous pensèrent immédiatement au SDU, coutumier des attentats et des assassinats ciblés. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le SDU avait accentué ses attentats malgré la sévère répression et les arrestations qui touchaient ses rangs.

Ne voulant pas aborder devant son équipage le projet de Viper furtif, Karlson demanda à Zembrano de le suivre dans ses quartiers.

Quand quelques instants plus tard, le sas se referma derrière elle, Zembrano explosa.

- Si nous avons perdu notre seul pilote entraîné, il va falloir pour le moins remettre à plus tard le vol dans les lignes Cylons.

Karlson acquiesça, le coup avait été rude et il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais la mission comptais plus que les individus avait-il coutume de dire.

La jeune femme s'affala sur le fauteuil de l'Amiral, c'était aussi le sien, elle commandait l'Artémis. Karlson ouvrit son armoire et sorti un flacon de médicaments, Zembrano savait qu'il prenait un médicament pour son mal de crâne, cela faisait huit ans qu'il en prenait. Elle alluma une cigarette et lui dit.

- Ou alors il va falloir que nous trouvions un nouveau pilote de confiance.

Zembrano était triste, mais elle s'était remise très vite. Combien de camarades avait-elle vus mourir durant la guerre ? Elle avait perdu le compte. Elle avait appris à s'endurcir.

- Laisse-moi remplacer maintenant Valdez. Tu n'as plus aucun pilote, à part moi ou toi, personne ne pourrait faire l'affaire.

Karlson le savait, qui donc dans le Cercle d'Arès pourrait mener à bien cette mission si ce n'était lui ou elle ? Une personne loyale et de confiance, ce n'était pas fréquent, mais tout à coup il se souvint de quelque chose.

Son téléphone sonna au même instant, il saisit rapidement le combiné posé sur son bureau.

C'était l'Amiral Wallis qui l'informait de la mort du Capitaine Valdez.

- Oui Amiral, dit Karlson, comment ? Je n'ai pas bien compris votre dernière phrase… Mais c'est impossible ! Laissez-moi encore 30 jours, j'ai trouvé un nouveau pilote, il fera l'affaire... Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi... Merci Amiral.

Il raccrocha et prêta attention à son amie qui était dans l'expectative

- Valdez était le plus indiqué pour piloter le Fantôme, où allons nous trouver un autre pilote aussi capable que lui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Karlson annonca.

- J'ai trouvé un remplaçant à Valdez, c'est un pilote jeune certes, mais qui fera l'affaire.

- De qui parles-tu ? Demanda Zembrano sur la défensive.

- Helena Cain, elle va sortir première de sa promotion à l'Académie militaire de Picon, dans deux jours tu enverras le lieutenant Farber lui annoncer qu'elle va incorporer l'Artémis, j'irai la voir avant son départ.

- Mais elle est trop jeune ! S'emporta Zembrano. Tu veux envoyer ta protégée à bord du fantôme ?

Karlson lui tourna le dos. Après un long moment de silence, il lui répondit.

- Lena est avec toi la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance… je ne peux pas confier le Fantôme à un pilote dont je n'aurai pas confiance. Tu connais les jeunes pilotes, ils cherchent toujours à dépasser leurs limites. Par exemple, Farber est une tête brûlée, Lena je le sais a la tête sur les épaules, elle n'est pas du genre à mettre une mission vitale en danger pour des futilités comme la vanité. Le Fantôme est fait pour elle, c'est peut-être le destin ?

Zembrano se leva tout à coup et dit.

- Et pourquoi pas moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu manques de pratique, cela fait presque 15 ans que tu n'es plus montée dans le cockpit d'un Viper, il te faudrait plus d'une semaine pour te familiariser avec le pilotage du Fantôme, Valdez était au point, et Helena Cain aura plus de facilités que toi, elle dispose aussi de deux atouts, c'est la meilleure pilote de sa promotion, et j'ai une confiance absolue en elle. Et le temps nous manque, nous n'avons que 30 jours pour réussir la mission, sinon Wallis va entrer dans la danse.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- J'ai réussi à obtenir de Wallis un délai de quatre semaines, si dans un mois l'opération Fantôme n'est pas couronnée de succès, c'est-à-dire, découvrir où se trouve le monde des Cylons, alors Wallis passera à son plan B, et tu le connais déjà.

Zembrano fronça les sourcils, Karlson lui avait parlé vaguement d'un plan obscur qui circulait parmi les membres influents du Cercle d'Arès.

**Chapitre 6**

**Planète Picon, Académie militaire de Picon, 17heures **  
**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon **  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis) **  
** (29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…) **

Les discours des divers intervenants avaient pris fin, et la remise des diplômes avait débuté, Helena Cain, durant toute la cérémonie avait espérée apercevoir parmi les invités une figure familière, celle de l'Amiral Karlson ou le commandant Zembrano. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, elle avait cru le voir, mais elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Un peu triste malgré son succès, elle suivit tous ses camarades à la fin de la cérémonie.

Dans la cour de l'Académie, à deux pas de l'estrade, on avait organisé une réception, les parents, les amis des lauréats étaient présents, mais pour Helena Cain, il n'y avait personne. La jeune femme âgée de 20 ans maintenant arpentait seule les allées de la réception entre les buffets et les invités.

On dansait sur la piste improvisée, mais Cain n'avait pas la tête à cela.

Elle essaya de trouvé une raison à la non-présence de l'Amiral Karlson à la cérémonie, elle y pensa longtemps et cru avoir trouvé la réponse, chaque années Karlson, se rendait sur Caprica, il allait au cimetière municipale de Caprica City, déposé une gerbe de fleurs à la mémoire de Roxana, la fiancée de l'Amiral de l'époque, morte six mois avant le début de la guerre avec les Cylons, touchée par une balle perdue lors d'un règlement de compte entre bandes rivales dans le quartier de Little Tauron. C'était l'une des raisons pour lauqelle Karlson détestait l'Ha'la'tha, il la tenait responsable de la mort de sa fiancée.

Roxana, lui avait un jour confié Karlson était l'amour de sa vie. Ils devaient se marier le lendemain, elle était originaire de Sagittaron, la plus pauvre des douze colonies de Kobol. Karlson, parlait peu d'elle, mais conservait toujours sur lui sa photo dans son porte-feuille.

Helena était troublée, bien sûr, en tant que première de sa promotion elle avait eu droit aux félicitations de ses camarades et de ses professeurs, ainsi que de divers officiers supérieurs parents d'élèves. Mais passé ce moment, et la réception battant son plein elle finit par se retrouver seule.

Elle ne le resta pas très longtemps, car sa meilleure amie vint lui présenter ses parents. Il s'agissait de Tina Marona.

La jeune femme salua les parents de son amie, le père de Tina était un gros monsieur qui ne quittait jamais son cigare même pour parler ou manger. C'était aussi l'un des hommes les plus riches de Caprica, dans le temps il avait travaillé dans les industries Greystoke, concepteurs des premiers robots qui allaient devenir les Cylons.

« Je suis ravi que Tina ait pu enfin obtenir son diplôme ! .» S'esclaffa Mr Marona.

Son épouse fixait Helena d'un regard dédaigneux. Les Capricans n'aimaient pas tellement les Taurons.

« Vous êtes Helena, l'amie de ma fille, vous allez maintenant piloter des Viper et peut-être dans quelques années être chef d'escadrille, j'espère que ma fille sera veillée sur vous, elle sera affectée au Battlestar Atlantia.»

Helena acquiesça. Bien que ne partageant pas l'opinion de la mère de Tina. Elle aussi allait être affectée comme pilote à bord de l'Atlantia.

Mr Marona intervint, il semblait avoir pris un peu trop de liqueur au buffet. Helena Cain gardait toute sa contenance, malgré le fait que l'ivresse de Mr Marona sautait aux yeux et qu'elle mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

« Pas question que Tina suive la carrière militaire, elle doit reprendre le flambeau de la société et je n'avais trouvé rien de mieux pour la tenir en laisse que de l'envoyée à l'Académie militaire sur Picon, loin de Caprica où ma fille m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.»

Tina, demanda à son père de se taire, mais de toute évidence il était bien éméché, Helena préféra rapidement éviter un scandale et changea de conversation en emmenant son amie du côté du lac qui bordait la cour. Tina était très gênée par les paroles et l'attitude de son père.

« Excuse-le Lena (elle l'appelait comme cela) il ne sait plus ce qu'il raconte quand il a un peu trop bu, d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça, cela doit être le stress dans les affaires ?»

Helena haussa les épaules. Elle regardait au loin, l'embrun du lac était une source de fraicheur dans la chaleur de l'après-midi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dis-toi que tu as de la chance, tu as un père et une mère au moins.»

- Hum…

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent quasiment en même homme portant un uniforme turquoise de la Flotte Coloniale se mis au garde à vous, Helena ne le connaissait pas.

C'était un jeune officier, d'à peine 26 ans, mais très musclé, il portait un calot duquel dépassait sa coiffure blonde. Durant un long un moment, il toisa la jeune femme, ce n'est que lorsque Tina lui adressa la parole qu'il sorti de son nuage. Il se présenta comme le Lieutenant Denis Farber.

Il lui tendit un papier.

Helena le lut, après avoir fini la lecture du papier, elle s'adressa à l'officier qui attendait au garde à vous. Elle demanda.

« Où est-il ?»

L'officier ne répondit pas, et demanda à Cain de marcher un peu. Tina resta à l'écart.

Une fois, éloignée de son amie, Le Lt. Farber sortit de sa poche une petite boîte, qu'Helena reconnut tout de suite.

« Vous cherchez un mouchard ?» S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Il acquiesça tout en balayant les alentours. Visiblement rassurer il remit la boîte dans sa poche.

« J'ai reçu l'ordre express de l'Amiral de vous entretenir seul à seul, personne, mis à part l'Amiral Wallis, ne sait où l'Amiral Karlson se trouve en ce moment. .»

Cain comprit pourquoi l'Amiral n'avait pas assisté à la cérémonie. Le Lt Farber soudain la regarda droit dans les yeux, il parla à voix basse.

« J'ai été spécialement détaché ici par l'Amiral avant son départ pour vous informer de votre incorporation à bord de l'Artémis.»

Helena ouvrit de grands yeux. Le Battlestar Artémis était une légende vivante de la Flotte coloniale.

« D'après vos notes, vous avez passé avec brio votre brevet de pilote de Viper, mais aussi de pilote de capsule spatial, vous aurez sous votre commandement l'escadrille Bleu de Viper de l'Artémis. .»

Cet avancement soudain fut un choc, elle ne s'attendait pas à commander une escadrille dès le premier jour, de surcroit à bord de l'Artémis. Le Lt. Farber tourna la tête des deux côtés et se rapprocha de Cain.

« Écoutez-moi maintenant, je ne le répéterais pas. »

Il tourna une seconde fois la tête de côté, puis lui dit à voix basse.

« Le Capitaine Valdez, chef d'escadrille à bord de l'Artémis est mort subitement, l'Amiral a jugé bon de vous confier le commandement de cette escadrille. L'Artémis dans quelque temps participera à des manœuvres de la plus haute importance et toutes ses escadrilles de Vipers devront être au point.»

Farber ignorait tout du projet de Viper furtif, il ne fit que répéter les mensonges que le Commandant Zembrano son supérieur lui avait dit avant de quitté l'Artémis pour Picon.

Cain était très heureuse de cette soudaine promotion, bien qu'elle fût consciente de sa force, elle n'espérait pas monter si vite en grade, et surtout faire partie de l'équipage de l'illustre Battlestar Artémis. Initialement, elle devait être affectée en tant que pilote à bord du Battlestar Atlantia, moins prestigieux, mais plus récent.

Le Lieutenant lui donna un carton.

« L'Amiral Karlson vous attendra pour un déjeuner de travail à Queenstown dans un jour, au restaurant Le Tauron soyez au rendez-vous à l'adresse écrite sur ce carton.»

Il la salua et fit mine de partir, mais après un instant il se ravisa et dit un peu maladroitement.

- Mademoiselle Cain, l'Académie organise un bal en ce moment, est-ce que vous me feriez l'honneur de m'inviter à danser ?

La jeune Helena Cain, était trop ému et heureuse pour sa promotion pour prêter attention au jeune lieutenant, qui visiblement s'intéressait à elle.

Le Lt. Farber attendait la réponse de la jeune femme, c'est Tina qui sauva la situation en arrivant à l'improviste, elle saisie la main droite du Lt. Farber et l'attira vers la piste de danse situé un peu plus loin. Cain ne s'occupa pas de son amie, elle était pensive, un détail dans ce que le Lt. Farber lui avait dit l'intriguait. Les 12 colonies de Kobol étaient en paix depuis 11 ans, l'Armistice signé avec les Cylons tenait bon, et les machines de mort avaient complètement disparu de l'univers. On ignorait s'ils avaient quitté la galaxie ou s'ils préparaient une nouvelle guerre.

Si les 12 colonies de Kobol n'étaient plus en guerre, à qui s'adressaient donc ces manœuvres qui devait nécessiter la présence d'une Battlestar et de son armement au complet ? D'habitude, le protocole des manœuvres de la flotte colonial ne nécessitait pas la présence d'une battlestar.

Elle chassa ces pensées et rejoignit son amie qui dansait avec le jeune lieutenant Farber.

**Planète Picon, Académie militaire de Picon, deux jours avant le départ d'Helena Cain. **  
**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon **  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis) **  
**(29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

Tina se mise à rire en écoutant son amie parler du métier des armes accoudée à la balustrade de sa chambre à l'Académie. Elles allaient toutes les deux quitter l'Académie dans deux jours. Elle se coiffait les cheveux, tandis que Cain rédigeait son journal intime en clapotant sur le boîtier de son petit ordinateur portable.

Depuis la guerre avec les Cylons, l'informatique avait quelque peu marqué le pas. Aucun ordinateur n'était plus en réseau, les Cylons durant la guerre avaient utilisés des virus informatiques pour anéantir les défenses de certaines bases coloniales ou les instruments des Battlestars.

Tina lui dit avec malice.

- Tu sais le jeune lieutenant qui est venu cet après-midi pour te voir, il avait l'air très intéressé par toi…

Cain ne l'écoutait pas.

Son amie continua le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quand il était couché sur moi… durant l'acte il a même crié ton nom !

Helena n'en supporta pas plus et lui jeta son oreiller sur la tête.

- Tu vas arrêter dit !

Tina fit des signes de la main obscène, elle riait.

- Mais je te jure que ce garçon en pince pour toi ! J'ai vu qu'il ne te quittait pas des yeux…

Cain ne l'écoutait plus, préférant retournée à son journal intime.

Puis en repensant à l'Armée elle lui dit en faisant mine de lui serrer le cou.

«Ma pauvre fille, tu ne vas pas me dire que pour toi l'avenir est de portée un uniforme et de vivre enfermée durant des mois dans une boîte en fer que l'on appel Battlestar ? On est en paix !»

Pour Helena, choisir la carrière militaire avait du sens, elle avait connue la guerre sur Tauron, tandis que Tina avait été épargnée sur Caprica, elle voulait faire payer aux Cylons la perte de sa famille et la seule personne encore en vie et qui avait vraiment de l'importance pour elle, était un militaire de carrière.

Si elle était autant attachée à l'Amiral Karlson, c'est parce qu'il lui ressemblait, tous deux étaient des déracinés et des solitaires. Un jour se disait-elle, elle irait jusqu'au cœur du monde Cylon et le dévasterait.

Tina elle, se moquait ouvertement d'elle.

«Après l'Académie, je vais entrer dans la société du vieux… ma mère voulait que je rentre dans la Flotte Colonial, mais je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau pour des politiciens que mon père arrose.»

Puis, elle resta un moment accoudée à la balustrade l'air pensif regardant le vide, Helena cru un instant que son amie allait faire une bêtise.

Mais Tina dit sérieuse cette fois.

«Dis-moi Lena, serais-tu prête à faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à tes fins ?»

Helena haussa les épaules.

«On nous a appris à observer un code de conduite…»

«Oublie ces bobards Lena, je te parle de si un jour une occasion se présentait à toi de réaliser ton rêve le plus cher, serais-tu capable de faire n'importe quoi ?»

Cain hésita un instant, en repensant aux Cylons, aux personnes qui l'avaient martyrisé, une froide colère monta en elle.

«J'ai un rêve, j'ignore ce que je ferais si l'occasion se présentait de le concrétiser, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui plus tard hanterait ma conscience.»

Tina fit la moue.

«Fais comme tu le veux Tina, après demain, on ne se rêvera pas de si tôt. » Ajouta Helena.

Son amie ouvrit les bras.

«Bon sang ! Tu as raison ! Et si on allait fêter cela dans un bar branché de la ville ?»

Cain n'aimait pas boire, elle n'aimait pas aussi trainer dans les bars ou les boîtes, on la surnommait Sœur Helena.  
Son amie se moqua d'elle encore une fois.

«Rassure-toi Sœur Helena, cette fois si un garçon te plait je te le laisserais.»

Elle ignorait encore pourquoi, elle avait accepté de suivre son amie Tina et deux autres filles de l'Académie en ville. Était-ce par défi ? Toutes les quatre portaient des tenus de soirées et des robes à talons hauts. Le taxi les déposa dans le quartier chaud de Paylin, la ville voisine de l'académie, avait un nouveau quartier en construction, très à la mode, car financé par des capitaux Caprican.

On y trouvait quasiment tous les bars et bals de danse de la ville. Depuis que les Holobands (monde virtuel) avaient été interdits au début de la guerre Cylon, la jeunesse des Colonies avait substitué ces mondes virtuels parfois ultra violents par des jeux à la mode accompagnés de narcotique, que l'on pouvait trouver dans les fameux bars triple Z.

C'est dans un de ces bars que Tina amena ces trois amies à la fin de la soirée, après être passée dans deux bars différents où les quatre amies avaient bu plus que de raison.

Helena Cain fermait la marche, elle était un peu éméchée, mais elle n'en compris pas moins que son idée de se saouler à deux jours d'incorporer le prestigieux Battlestar Artémis risquait de lui attiré des ennuis, surtout ternir sa réputation de gentil fille.

Tina, elle ne risquait rien, son père n'aurait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour la sortir d'affaire.  
À la dernière seconde, Helena refusa d'entrer dans le bar triple Z, voyant cela son amie Tina, tenta sans succès de la faire entrée, sous l'œil médusé des clients qui entraient et sortaient.

«N'insiste pas Tina, je vais rentrer à l'Académie, c'était une mauvaise idée, un coup de tête de ma part, j'ai trop bu et j'ai la tête qui tourne, je te verrais demain amuse toi bien. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Cain quitta l'endroit.  
Tina parue désappointée, elle allait partir la rattraper, quand l'une de ses amies lui conseilla de ne pas insister.

«Laisse Sœur Helena filée, elle n'a jamais été de notre monde… après tout c'est une Tauronne.»

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans le bar Triple Z.  
Tandis que très loin de là, Helena qui commençais à grelotter, vêtue de sa robe de soirée, se dirigea vers le trottoir d'en face, elle avait l'espoir de trouver un taxi, même à cette heure tardive de la nuit. L'effet de l'alcool sur son organisme commençait à s'estomper. Elle n'avait pas bu autant que ses trois amies. Elle conservait tout de même un peu de sa lucidité.

**Chapitre 7**

**Planète Picon, ville de Paylin **  
**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon **  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis) **  
** (29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

La rue était déserte, si ce n'était des passants ici par là qui couraient dans les bars, malgré tout elle était très bien éclairée, Helena était très dépitée, elle ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant vivre une telle expérience.

Dans l'attente d'un taxi, elle remarqua quelque chose sur le trottoir d'en face, un homme d'âge mûr venait de sortir d'un bar et tenait par la main une femme, blonde, vêtue à la légère.

Au début Helena n'accorda pas d'importance au couple mal assorti qui se dirigeait vers la ruelle, mais quand la femme poussa des cris quelques secondes après. Quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Helena remonta à la surface, une souffrance immense… Abandonnant sa place, elle courut vers le trottoir d'en face, elle trouva la femme aux prises avec l'homme, Cain mit sa main sur son épaule et le gifla si fort que la joue bouffie de l'individu passa du rose au rouge vif.

Croisant le regard froid de Cain, l'homme pris au dépourvu et visiblement froussard se mit tout de suite à courir et disparut aussitôt. Cain se tourna vers la jeune femme, celle-ci sourit et lui dit merci.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à repartir chercher un taxi, quand une voix d'homme dans son dos l'interpella.

«Hé poulette !»

Cain se retourna, un homme vêtu à la mode descendait de l'échelle à incendie de l'immeuble où se tenait la jeune femme. Il était grand, la quarantaine passée, il arborait un sourire narquois et une paire de boucles d'oreille. Cain, décida de l'ignorer, elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à ce genre d'individu. Tandis qu'elle repartait dans l'autre sens, l'inconnu commença à gifler la femme en la traitant de tous les noms. C'était son souteneur et il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle perde un client.

Révulsé par cette attitude, une colère froide explosa en elle et une fureur meurtrière l'envahit, Cain lui sauta dessus, et l'immobilisa par terre, et tout en lui tenant la tête par les cheveux et elle lui assenait des coups de poing au visage, elle hurlait.

«Meurs chien !»

Elle frappait et frappait que le visage du souteneur commença à ressembler à une tomate rouge de Scorpion tellement il saignait.

Tout à coup Helena reçut un coup violent sur la tête qui la projeta sur le côté, la prostituée l'avait frappée avec le couvercle d'une poubelle, et se jeta aux pieds de son souteneur en pleurant et en lui demandant pardon.

Puis la prostituée et son souteneur s'éloignèrent en titubant, Cain, quant à elle se releva péniblement, elle avait la figure en sang, la jeune femme s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir. Sa robe était déchirée, elle resta là durant un long moment, la colère avait disparu, durant un instant, lorsqu'elle s'en était prise au proxénète elle avait cru voir les visages de ses tortionnaires, Alfy et Alfon responsable de son enfer qui avait duré trois longues années. Si elle n'avait pas été frappée par la prostituée, elle aurait massacré le proxénète.

Passée sa colère, la jeune femme retrouva un semblant de calme. Il n'était pas question de retrouver Tina et les autres, elle n'avait que trop tardé ici, Helena se releva et se dirigea vers un Taxi qui venait de s'arrêter pour déposer un client.

Elle était transit de froid, elle héla le taxi, mais le chauffeur ne la vis pas et redémarra, le taxi disparu au loin.

Cain était fatigué, le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tête lui faisait mal et le sang commençait à nouveau à couler de son front.

Une voiture aux vitres fumées s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Une voix venant du passager à l'arrière lui dit de monter. Jetant un regard à l'intérieur de la voiture elle vit une femme, manchot assise à l'arrière et le sourire en coin, elle lui dit avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche :

«Je suis Dana Walters, Directrice des Services du Renseignement colonial, je suis une amie de l'Amiral Karlson. » Elle lui tendit un mouchoir.

«Prenez-le, cela arrêta le sang de couler. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Cain accepta, le sang coulait encore sur son front.

Helena fut un peu rassurée, mais se demandait comment par le plus grand des hasards, elle en était venue à la croisée.

Elle s'installa, un peu sur ses gardes, et lui demanda tandis que la voiture démarrait.

«Vous êtes une amie de l'Amiral ?»

Walters répondit par l'affirmative. Un long silence s'installa après, que brisa la jeune femme.

«Où me conduisez-vous ?»

Walters lui sourit.

«L'Académie militaire voyons…»

La direction que prenait la voiture était dans le sens contraire à l'Académie militaire.

Elle le fit remarquée à Walters, qui lui répondit sur un ton rassurant.

«Avant de vous ramener à l'Académie, je voudrais discuter avec vous de quelque chose, ma résidence est à l'extérieur de la ville. »

Cain se crispa, l'intérêt de la directrice du Renseignement pour sa personne n'augurait rien de bon, puis tout à coup elle se souvint de ce que lui avait confié le commandant Zembrano, à savoir que Karlson préparait une opération dans le plus grand secret. Est-ce que le Renseignement Colonial voulait obtenir des informations ? La jeune femme se mise encore plus sur la défensive, mais garda son sang froid.

Phare tout allumé, la voiture emprunta un chemin de traverse au sortir de la grande route sortant de Pailyn. Cela n'avait pas échappé à Helena Cain.

Le véhicule roula une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas d'un grand portail qui donnait lui aussi une grande maison. Le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Arrivées à destination, le chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière pour laisser sortir Walters.

Suivi par le chauffeur, les deux femmes entrèrent dans la grande maison dont les lumières n'étaient pas allumées. Le Chauffeur en entrant le premier appuya sur un interrupteur, et l'imposant Hall s'illumina, un escalier en spirale menait au premier étage. La bâtisse semblait déserte.

C'est à ce moment qu'Helena Cain sorti de sa réserve et frappa tout à coup à la jambe droite le chauffeur qui tomba sur le sol, Cain, rapide comme l'éclair lui assena un coup de pied violent dans le ventre qui le mit hors d'état.

L'action de la jeune femme avait été si soudaine et si imprévisible que Dana Walters n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Cain lui sautait dessus et lui passait son bras gauche sur le cou, en lui tordant son bras droit derrière le dos de sa main gauche.

«Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Cain d'une voix froide et ferme.

Des gouttes de sang recommençaient à perler de son front, gênant sa vision. Son état devenait de plus en plus instable. A tout moment la jeune femme risquait l'évanouissement.

Walters passé le moment de la surprise, se reprit.

«Je vous l'ai dit, je suis Dana Walters, si vous ne me croyez pas regarder dans la poche droite de mon chemisier, vous y trouverez mes papiers d'identité.»

Cain n'était pas convaincu et serra encore plus le bras droit de Walters, la douleur commençait à faire son effet. Le chauffeur quant à lui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Walters était rouge et commençait à suffoquer.

Cain dit à la femme.

«Vous m'avez prise pour une idiote, je connais tous les amis de l'Amiral, et ils ne sont pas nombreux, et vous je n'ai jamais entendu votre nom ni par l'Amiral, ni par l'un de ses amis, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes son ennemi, et par conséquent mon ennemi.»

Walters reconnue à la jeune femme une force d'action stupéfiante. Elle toussa et péniblement réussit à dire.

«Très bien mon enfant, si tu ne crois pas que je suis Dana Walters, alors tu me croiras si je te dis que 10 hommes armés sont en ce moment en train de pointé le canon de leurs fusils sur ton joli minois.»

Cain regarda autour d'elle, à l'étage, plusieurs hommes, en civile, apparurent sortant de nulle part, ils étaient armés et prêt-à tiré. Cela se présentait mal pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait même pas la possibilité de se servir d'elle comme bouclier humain, elle tournait le dos aux hommes armés, faire un seul mouvement lui était donc impossible.

Walters ajouta avec une pointe de cynisme.

«Mon enfant, c'est ici que ton destin sera scellé, tu mourras ou tu vivras, à toi de choisir.»

**Planète Picon, Villa de Dana Walters, **  
**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon **  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis) **  
** (29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

Elle desserra son étreinte et libéra Walters. Qui reprit son souffle, elle avait failli mourir étouffée. Cain leva les mains en l'air après s'être à nouveau essuyé le front. Walters se massait la gorge de son bras valide et jeta un regard froid à la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à en croire ses yeux.

« Ma chère, vous êtes bel et bien Tauronne, violente et sauvage ! »

Cain leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de ne rien avoir entendu.

Walters la toisa avec dédain et mépris. Puis passé son instant de colère fit un signe aux hommes armés, qui disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Quant au chauffeur, il s'était remis debout et se porta à la surveillance de la porte d'entrée en boitant légèrement, cette fois, il était armé, il avait sorti un pistolet de sa veste. Walters s'approcha de Cain et lui dit d'une voix calme.

« Je vous l'ai dit avant, je veux vous parler et vous avez failli m'étouffer ! »

- Me parler de quoi ? Répondit Cain à bout de patience.

Walters, arbora un large sourire, elle appela un certain Vick, c'était un petit homme, trapu, la cinquantaine bien sonnée, il était sorti de la pièce du fond. Plus tard, elle apprit que ce Vick était le bras droit de Walters.

Le dénommé Vick, tenait dans sa main droite un objet, il s'agissait d'une caméra miniaturisée. Il la remit à Walters qui la donna à Cain.

« Regardez bien ce petit film, n'oubliez pas ce n'est pas l'original. »

Cain passa le film, et comprit très vite de quoi elle voulait lui parler. À la fin du visionnage, elle demanda à Walters.

« Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi ? »

Walters dit froidement.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater ce film, relate vos faits et gestes durant la soirée, ce serait sans importance s'il n'y avait pas la séquence la plus intéressante, votre agression contre cet homme… »

- Quel homme ! C'était un déchet, un proxénète ! S'emporta Cain.

- Bizarre, il n'est pas écrit cela sur son visage… Walters marqua un temps d'arrêt et feint le dégoût. Brrr, la façon dont vous l'avez passé à tabac est révoltante, je n'ai jamais vu un tel déchaînement de violence chez quelqu'un. Je peux comprendre que vous ne supportiez pas l'alcool, mais de là a pratiquement tué un homme…

Cain avait compris que Walters l'avait fait filer, que le film passé chez les spécialistes du Renseignement serait remonté pour la montrer en train d'agresser le proxénète. Elle était victime d'un coup monté, ou plus tôt d'un piège tendu pour une raison encore inconnue.

Walters tournait autour d'elle et ajouta avec dédain.

- Vous savez mon enfant, il faut savoir choisir ses amis, c'est la raison pour lequel des gens comme moi ou votre ami l'Amiral ont si peu d'amis, car voyez-vous parfois les amis nous attirent des ennuis…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Parlez !

- Votre amie Tina, n'est pas comme vous, c'est une fille facile et qui a de l'ambition, contrairement à vous… et elle à un gros point faible, elle aime faire la fête, tôt ou tard elle vous aurait attiré des ennuis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi une jeune femme comme vous a pu se lier d'amitié avec son parfait contraire !

Lorsqu'elle entendit cela, Helena recula d'un pas, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa meilleure amie l'avait trahie ?

La chef du Renseignement colonial ne cachait pas son plaisir et sa satisfaction de voir la jeune femme aussi affectée. Elle continua sur le même ton inquisiteur.

« Vous avez bien entendu, Tina, celle que vous considériez comme étant votre meilleure amie vous a littéralement vendue, en échange de divers services que d'influentes relations miennes lui fourniront, elle a accepté de vous conduire là où vous seriez poussée à la faute. Je dois dire que je pensais que vous tomberiez dans l'un des bars, mais vous aviez fait un sans-faute jusqu'au moment où la putain et son maquereau ont croisé votre chemin… Hum, c'est bête de briser une carrière… si jeune… »

Helena Cain était comme sonné, elle avait reçu un coup de massue.

- Si je le voulais, avec ce film, je vous briserais et par la même je briserai votre mentor, l'Amiral Karlson… Dis Walters en lui tournant le dos. Imaginez un peu le scandale, la protégée de l'Amiral Karlson inculper pour tentative de meurtre sur un proxénète dans un quartier chaud de Pailyn, c'est sa carrière qui prendrait fin…

Tout ce que disait Walters était vrai, le scandale aurait vite fait de balayer Karlson. Cain compris sur le coup que par son intermédiaire, pour une obscure raison, la chef du Renseignement colonial voulait l'atteindre.

Puis Walters se retourna et sourit.

- Mais je n'ai aucun intérêt à m'en prendre à une si innocente jeune fille, sortie première de l'Académie militaire, vous briser serait un crime, et briser Karlson… aussi. Je vous propose de travailler pour mon service.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous en prendre à l'Amiral ? Que vous a-t-il fait ? Dis tout à coup la jeune femme ne se maîtrisant plus.

Walters la regarda, un éclair de fureur apparu dans son regard.

- Je vais vous le dire ma petite, vous voyez cela. Elle lui montra son bras gauche amputé. J'ai perdu ce bras par la faute de Karlson, cela s'est passé il y a 13 ans durant la guerre contre les Cylons, j'étais pilote de Viper à bord de l'Artémis… je m'appelais à l'époque Olivia Peters.

Cain l'interrompit, avec ce qui lui restait de force elle répliqua violemment.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous en voulez à l'Amiral ? Vous étiez pilote et en temps de guerre il est du devoir d'un militaire de se sacrifier…

- Sacrifice ! Taisez-vous donc ! Vous parlez comme lui ! Karlson a brisé ma carrière de pilote, sans lui, je serais là où il est assis, à commander plusieurs Battlestars !

Caine compris alors pourquoi Walters s'était acharnée sur elle, non seulement elle voulait se venger de Karlson mais d'Helena Cain brillante pilote, et promise à un bel avenir. Combien de jeunes talents Walters avait-elle étouffés dans sa rancœur ?

Walters serra les poings et ajouta.

- Devenue infirme, mon avenir s'assombrit, j'ai perdu mon fiancé qui était fils d'un magnat du Thyllium, qu'une rivale me vola, je n'avais aucune chance, quel homme aurait voulu d'une femme manchote ?

Dana Walters tournait autour de Cain comme un oiseau de proie, elle retrouva tout son calme.

- Mais je me suis remise, et retournée à la vie civile après la guerre je suis entrée par hasard dans les services de Renseignement sous un nom d'emprunt, en commençant par secrétaire, à force de volonté et de ténacité j'ai gravi tous les échelons du service. Grâce à mon réseau de renseignements, je sais que la femme du directeur des Eaux de Caprica City couche avec trois hommes différents, que le Sagittaron Edna et le maire d'Hypathia font du trafique… en somme, je n'ignore rien des travers de l'humanité, et je les exploite.

Helena Cain écoutait sans réagir, depuis quelques minutes elle se sentait à bout de force, résignée même, sans possibilité de se défendre.

Walters revint au présent et lui expliqua la marche à suivre, car elle voulait que l'annonce de son incorporation dans les Services de Renseignement se fasse au cours du déjeuner auquel assisterait son mentor, l'Amiral Karlson !

Elle voulait exploiter cette occasion d'avoir Karlson en face d'elle pour le tuer, durant des années, l'Amiral Karlson lui avait échappé, elle ne pouvait pas manquer cette occasion !

Qaunt à Helena, elle allait abandonner la carrière militaire pour rejoindre les Services de Renseignements, le faire en présence de l'amiral serait pénible.

La jeune femme grelotait de plus en plus, cela faisait presque 20 minutes qu'elle se tenait debout dans le hall de la sinistre maison. Walters fit demander à son chauffeur des habits neufs, pour disait-elle sa « nouvelle recrue. »

On soigna sa blessure au front, et on lui apporta des vêtements chauds, la nuit était glacial, avant de la raccompagnée à l'Académie militaire.

Walters sur le pas de la porte ajouta à son adresse.

« Et savez-vous ce qu'est devenu mon ex-fiancée ? Je préfère ne pas vous le dire… »

Elle désigna du regard la cour où trois hommes tenaient avec peine les chaînes d'une meute de chiens qui aboyaient comme s'ils allaient se jeter sur elle.

Cain compris…

Une voiture la déposa à l'entrée de l'Académie militaire. Helena traversa toute la cour qui menait au bâtiment abritant les pensionnaires en trainant les pieds, elle était accablée par le chagrin, la fatalité s'était encore acharné contre elle.

Victime d'une obscure machination elle avait perdue coup sur coup tout sur quoi elle croyait, les illusions qu'elle s'était faites au cours de ses années passées sur Picon s'étaient évanouies, l'amitié avait disparu, Tina l'avait lâchement trahie, elle en qui elle avait cru et pour qui elle s'était liée d'amitié malgré leurs différences de caractère, car naïvement elle pensait qu'avoir une amie ne lui ressemblant pas lui apportait quelque chose. Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, à un moment ou un autre la nature et la différence de classe et d'origines avaient refait surface, Tina n'avait pas hésité à se servir d'elle pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Les dernières paroles de Tina lui revinrent à l'esprit, quand elle avait parlé sur un ton sérieux : « Dis-moi Lena, serais-tu prête à faire n'importe quoi pour arriver à tes fins ? » Avait-elle dit.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir compris où Tina voulait en venir, si elle avait été plus perspicace, elle aurait compris très vite qu'elle tramait quelque chose, mais elle avait une confiance aveugle en son amie, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être trahie de la sorte.

Elle monta les marches de l'escalier conduisant à sa chambre comme une âme en peine, plongée dans ses sombres pensées. En une nuit elle avait tout gâché, et que dire de son avenir prometteur dans la flotte coloniale qui s'envolait, ce rêve fou de piloter un Viper et d'aller en découdre avec les responsables de son malheur !

Helena était au comble du désespoir en cet instant, et puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre un vent glacial venant tout droit de la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était restée ouverte, la frappa au visage. Elle alla fermer la fenêtre. Puis se dirigea vers son armoire pour faire ses valises, elle sortit ses affaires, puis vida sa commode, elle mit soigneusement à l'abri les lettres que l'Amiral lui avait adressées pour la félicitée pour ses succès ou la réconfortée quand elle avait de la peine durant toutes ses années. Elle essuya une larme. Plus tard elle ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sur le balcon, la nuit était fraiche et le vent s'était levé, un vent glacial en provenance de l'Océan.

La jeune femme était vraiment à bout. Tout son monde, celui qu'elle avait bâti durant toutes ces années s'évaporait peu à peu sous les coups de boutoir du sort. Et alors, elle repensa à l'amiral Karlson, qu'allait-il penser d'elle quand elle lui annoncerait sa décision de quitter l'armée, durant un long moment Cain fixa les étoiles, voler à travers les étoiles, un rêve qui ne verrait jamais le jour… Elle se pencha sur la balustrade.

Elle pensait que la moins mauvaise des solutions serait de mettre fin à ses jours, cette pensée furtive fut vite balayée par la colère, Tina ! Elle était là !

Cain, se précipita vers son armoire et chercha son canif celui qu'elle avait trouvé il y a 11 ans à côté de chez elle au dernier jour de l'invasion Cylon de Tauron. Elle le prit et sorti, elle traversa le couloir et frappa à la porte de Tina, personne ne répondant elle ouvrit, elle trouva la couchette de Tina vide, ses affaires avaient disparu. La chambre était vide.

Tina avait quitté l'Académie, Cain trouva une lettre posée sur le rebord de la commode, elle lui était adressée, elle la lut :

« Lena,

excuse mon comportement, j'avais reçu une proposition fort alléchante au cours de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de ce matin, de la part d'un homme qui s'appelle Alfonse pour employer mes talents, mieux qu'ils ne seraient employés dans la Flotte coloniale ou dans la société de mon père. Mais pour cela je devais accomplir ma première mission, un test, ce test était de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. Je pense avoir réussi, je te laisse maintenant, pardonne-moi.

Signé : Tina Marona. »

Helena Cain déchira la lettre et dit :

« Tina, je te tuerais pour ce que tu m'as fait ! »

**Chapitre 8**

**Planète Géménon **  
**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon **  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis) **  
** (29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

Erika Zembrano était autrefois très croyante, jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans elle avait fréquemment assistée au service religieux en l'honneur d'Héra dans le Temple dédié à cette déesse tutélaire de Géménon. Comme tous les Géméniens, la foi occupait une très grande place dans sa vie.

C'était à l'aube de la guerre avec les Cylons que sa vie et ses croyances basculèrent.

Le jour précédent la signature de l'Article de la Colonisation qui unifiait les douze colonies de Kobol, un terrible évènement l'avait frappée.

Erika s'en souvenait, assise en vêtements civils, sur la première marche du Temple d'Héra à Oranu, la capitale de Géménon, elle ressassait ce jour maudit, chaque année. C'était devenu comme une sorte de rituel. Quand elle le pouvait chaque année elle venait ici là à l'endroit où le drame avait eu lieu, elle remontait les larges escaliers de ce temple situé au centre de la grande avenue de la ville, entouré par les immeubles en forme de pyramides. Les oiseaux chantaient et le vent était fort, l'endroit n'était plus très fréquenté. Quand elle atteignait le fronton du Temple, elle s'arrêtait toujours un moment et regardait à l'intérieur en repensant à ce jour maudit.

Elle revoyait les nombreux fidèles assis dans le Temple suivant avec attention le prêche de l'Oracle sur la tribune, car aujourd'hui, c'était l'Oracle de Géménon, Adriana qui s'adressait aux fidèles réunis en masse dans le Temple et non la prêtresse.

Erika se souvenait de la petite fille de dix ans qui était assise au milieu de ses parents, sa petite sœur encore un bébé, était tenu dans les bras de sa mère.

L'Oracle Adriana, d'après ses souvenirs, avait parlé d'un terrible malheur qui allait s'abattre sur Géménon et les mondes des hommes. C'était disait-elle le châtiment des Dieux contre l'homme qui avait recréé son image – la machine -, les Dieux avait-elle dit étaient en colère et bientôt l'homme serait puni…

Elle se souvenait de l'expression des gens qui assistaient au prêche, quasiment tous affichaient de l'inquiétude voir de la crainte, car l'Oracle était respecté, jamais elle ne se trompait.

Quand l'Oracle Adriana eut fini son prêche, elle quitta lentement la tribune, c'était d'après ses souvenirs une femme très âgée.

Elle se rappelait que sa mère avait prié pour le salut de l'âme de Géméniens. Son père quant à lui, était moins religieux, il regardait souvent sa montre durant le prêche et même après. Étant un membre éminent de l'Académie des Sciences de Caprica, il travaillait sur toutes sortes de projets secrets, et devait attendre un appel d'une quelconque autorité, Erika n'avait jamais su sur quels projets son père travaillait.

Ils vivaient dans un immeuble pyramidal cossu d'Oranu, et parfois, Erika s'en souvenait, à l'époque son père recevait des visites de militaires.

L'office était terminé depuis quelques minutes et les fidèles s'étaient mis à quitter leurs bancs, quand quelqu'un vint au-devant de son père, dans ses souvenirs, cet homme était très grand.

Erika avait le cœur qui battait, elle entra dans le Temple d'Héra, là à cet endroit, il y a 23 ans son père avait été froidement abattu par un inconnu, un géant.

La jeune femme marcha un peu dans le Temple, rien n'avait changé, malgré la guerre, le Temple qui avait subi des dégâts avait été reconstruit, Erika leva les yeux sur le plafond, la coupole aux murs rouge sang était la dernière partie du Temple à avoir été restaurée. Une espèce d'atmosphère de mort planait sur l'endroit, depuis des années le lieu avait perdu de son aura. L'Oracle ne prêchait plus ici. Après la guerre, on avait rebâti le Temple pour en faire une espèce de témoignage de la force des Dieux contre la mort Cylon. Erika comme chaque fois, s'abaissait à quelques pas des premiers rangs là où son père avait été assassiné. Il ne restait plus rien, le sang à l'époque avait été nettoyé, seul un impact de balle était encore visible sur le bord supérieur gauche d'un banc. Erika le toucha avec la main et prononça la seule prière qu'elle connaissait encore, celle des morts.

Après elle se releva, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le jour suivant l'assassinat de son père, les Cylons s'étaient révoltés, on n'avait jamais su qui avait perpétré le crime, mais la coïncidence était frappante, son père avait été visé, personne d'autre. Malgré toutes ses recherches au cours de ses années, Erika n'avait jamais appris la moindre chose concernant la mort de son père. La Flotte colonial ne l'avait jamais autorisé à lire les rapports d'enquêtes, quand sa famille déménagea de Géménon vers Caprica quelques jours après le début des hostilités et l'enterrement, le sort avait voulu que la navette commerciale qui les amenaient avec 200 autres Géménons vers Caprica plus sûre, échappât de justesse à un raide de machines rebelles dans l'astroport.

Sur Oranu, la révolte des machines avait été soudaine, les robots ménagers s'étaient retournés contre leurs créateurs. Il y avait eu des massacres, durant des jours, l'armée Géménonienne avait tenté d'étouffer la révolte, sans succès, sur les autres mondes, le même scénario s'était répété, à part Caprica qui disposait de forces armées suffisantes, les combats entre machines et humains avaient été sanglants.

Erika en sortant du Temple admira durant quelques secondes la vue sur la large avenue d'Oranu et ses immeubles en forme de pyramides, ici elle avait perdu la foi dans les Dieux de Kobol, depuis ce jour, elle n'avait compté que sur elle-même. En arrivant sur Caprica avec sa mère et sa sœur, elle s'était promis de ne plus revivre l'enfer vécu sur Oranu.

Quand elle entra à l'Académie militaire de Caprica City après avoir quitté à 20 ans l'Université et ses études de peintures, la guerre était entrée dans sa 10e année, elle avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme de 23 ans, son nom était Terence Karlson, il avait quitté l'université de Picon pour entrer à l'Académie militaire de Caprica City suite à la mort de ses parents au cours d'un raide cylon sur Queenstown capitale de Picon. À cette époque il vivait avec une Sagittaron du nom de Roxana, elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à son ami, l'Amiral Karlson, son amour envers lui était inconditionnel, mais à sens unique, Terence Karlson était un Tauron de souche et comme tous les Taurons il n'aimait qu'une fois, et il avait donné son cœur à Roxana, la Sagittaron, morte il y a treize ans, Erika le désirait plus que tout autre homme au monde, elle avait connue diverses aventures, elle était indépendante, mais l'homme qu'elle désirait ardemment avait toujours été inaccessible à son amour. Le souvenir de Roxana hantait l'esprit de Karlson, un fantôme, qu'Erika se sentait incapable de vaincre.

Était-ce pacque'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier jour où elle l'avait croisé à l'Académie militaire de Caprica city ? Elle ne le sut jamais, tous deux sortirent officier et pilote de Viper l'année suivante. Entre temps, Roxan était morte tragiquement, et Karlson ne semblait jamais s'en être remis. C'est à bord de l'Artémis que leurs destins basculèrent, la mort en pleine bataille avait propulsé les deux jeunes pilotes au commandement du puissant Battlestar.

L'Amiral lui avait donné rendez-vous sur Picon dans un restaurant qu'il fréquentait souvent quand il était de passage sur Picon, le Tauron, elle avait encore le temps de prendre la prochaine navette commerciale pour Picon. À l'hôtel l'attendait un jeune champion du jeu de la Pyramide, Clive Arny, originaire de Libran, c'était son aventure amoureuse du moment, elle l'avait rencontrée il y a 15 jours alors qu'elle passait dire bonjour à une amie vivant sur Géménon. Arny comme les autres était une passade pour Erika.

Quand elle monta dans le taxi, elle donna l'adresse de son hôtel au chauffeur.

Elle était entrée dans la douche après avoir faire l'amour avec Arny comme elle en avait l'habitude, c'est-à-dire très rapidement et presque sans plaisir, ces temps-ci le sexe n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

Arny dormait toujours dans le lit, couché sur le dos, nue comme un verre, il n'était pas si mal que ça, pensa Erika en sortant de la douche une serviette autour de la taille, sa poitrine nue était encore toute perlée d'eau, ses seins ferme et son corps sculpté à la perfection comme créer par les Dieux respirait la jeunesse, elle avait fêter son trente troisième anniversaire il y a un mois, elle avait du mal à croire qu'à son âge on la considérait dans la flotte colonial comme un vétéran, elle avait connue et survécue à la guerre cylon et malgré le temps et les épreuves avait rempilé au lieu de quitté l'armée.

Elle était la plus jeune des commandantes de Battlestar de l'histoire. Son nom était cité souvent dans la presse, et elle était connue, c'est bien cette renommée qui attirait souvent dans son lit ses admirateurs les plus fougueux, Erika en profitait bien, ne pouvait-elle pas avoir droit à connaitre l'amour charnel dont les Écritures des Dieux parlaient ? Arny devait être mort de fatigue, car après avoir fait l'amour intensément, il s'était aussitôt endormi, elle savait qu'il avait eu une dure journée à l'hôpital. La jeune femme se sécha les cheveux et alluma la TV, pour suivre pendant qu'elle s'habillait les dernières nouvelles.

Aux informations en continu on ne parlait que de faits divers, d'affaires de mœurs ou d'histoire de politiciens véreux. Erika, pensa que tout le monde avait oublié les Cylons, l'ennemi insondable et impitoyable qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a onze ans. Elle préféra changer de canal et tomba sur un documentaire animalier parlant de la faune marine de Picon. Elle jeta un regard à Arny qui dormait comme un bébé. Son corps était musclé et sa peau bronzée contrastait avec ces cheveux blonds.

Zembrano l'instant d'une seconde imagina que l'homme qui était couché dans le lit était Terence Karlson, le seul homme qu'elle aimait, parfois quand elle faisait l'amour avant un de ses amants elle pensait voir son visage au lieu de celui de l'amant du moment.

Erika Zembrano était une femme forte, d'un caractère bien trempé, elle n'hésitait pas à bravé le danger ou à exposer son point de vue, son amour pour Karlson était quasiment obsessionnel, un temps elle avait voulu trouvé un homme qui ressemblait à Karlson, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire oublié cet homme, pour qui elle éprouvait une passion dévorante et une amitié indéfectible.

Mais, hélas se disait-elle, elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'homme susceptible de remplacé Karlson dans son cœur, depuis cet échec elle ne faisait qu'aligné les conquêtes masculines sans lendemains. Pour la plupart des hommes qui avaient partagé sa vie durant un mois, une semaine, ou un jour, l'expérience était loin de leurs avoirs laissés de mauvais souvenirs, les hommes n'étaient jamais insensibles au charme naturel d'Erika Zembrano et peu d'hommes se plaignaient quand elle les quittait au bout d'un temps.

Elle pensait rendre jaloux Karlson en s'affichant avec autant d'hommes, mais l'Amiral son ami, n'avait jamais fait preuve du moindre sentiment de jalousie. Ce qui la rendait encore plus folle de rage, Karlson connaissait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Quand elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et sortie sans dire au revoir à Arny qui était habitué à ses départs précipités. Un taxi l'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôtel, qui la déposerait quelques minutes plus tard à l'astroport d'Oranu.

Elle se promit que demain quand elle retrouverait l'Amiral et sa protégée au restaurant le Tauron, elle ferait en sorte de précipiter les évènements et de conquérir son cœur une bonne fois pour toutes. Durant des années, elle avait mis de côté ses sentiments personnels vis-à-vis de Karlson, pour mieux se concentrer sur son devoir d'officier supérieur, mais sa patience avait des limites. Dans sa tête, elle pensait au moyen de forcer sa chance et de conquérir définitivement Karlson.

Elle en était là de ses pensées assise à l'arrière du taxi, quand son téléphone portable sonna. Elle répondit, c'était la voix de Cynus Taro, ex-officier en chef responsable des communications à bord de l'Artémis. Elle savait que depuis qu'il avait quitté la Flotte colonial un an après la fin de la guerre, il s'était mis à son compte et avait monté une société de télécommunication sur Géménon.

La voix de Cynus Taro était quasi inaudible, il devait l'appeler de très loin, peut-être même d'une planète voisine, peut-être Tauron ou Caprica.

- Capitaine… je veux dire Commandant Zembrano. Dit-il.

Même après la guerre et son départ de l'armée, il continuait à l'appeler commandant. Elle se boucha l'oreille gauche avec sa main, pour mieux saisir les paroles de Taro.

- C'est vous Taro ? Comment allez-vous ?

Après les amabilités, Taro en vint rapidement aux faits.

- Commandant, j'ai un problème…

Zembrano regardait le paysage défilé, le taxi se rapprochait de l'astroport d'Oranu. Elle demanda à Taro.

- Quel genre de problème avez-vous ?

- J'ai de gros ennuis, je ne peux pas vous le dire au téléphone, je voudrais vous voir…quand j'ai su que vous étiez de passage sur Géménon j'ai décidé de profiter de l'occasion.

La jeune femme hésitait, elle ne voulait pas perdre la prochaine navette pour Picon. Après un moment de réflexion, elle répondit.

- Entendu, où allons-nous nous rencontrez ?

- Vous vous souvenez durant la guerre, à bord de l'Artémis, je vous avais parlé de la petite cabane où je venais chasser avec mon père étant en enfant… vous m'y trouverez là-bas.

Elle comprit que Taro devait avoir de gros ennuis pour lui parler de cet endroit qu'elle avait quasiment oublié, il était situé dans les montagnes à 5 heures de voitures au nord-est d'Oranu. Zembrano décida de se rendre au rendez-vous, elle prendrait la prochaine navette pour Picon plus tard.

La nuit était presque tombée quand le taxi déposa Erika Zembrano à l'orée de la forêt dominant Oranu. Les montagnes environnantes étaient boisées ou étaient en train d'être reboisée, durant la guerre avec les Cylons, cette partie du territoire Géménien avait été utilisée par de petites unités de Cylon peu après leurs fuites d'Oranu.

Zembrano se dirigea vers l'une des montagnes dominant la vallée. Elle en aurait pour une heure de marche, car aucune route ne menait à la petite cabane. Taro était très prudent.  
La jeune femme pris son mal en patience, pour un ami elle était prête à tout, et l'ex- lieutenant Taro était de ceux-là. Elle sortit son pistolet et vérifia que le magasin était plein. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur un ours ou un loup, ces animaux pullulaient dans le coin.

Quand elle se mit en marche, il faisait encore jour, elle pensait arrivée à la cabane avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle se dépêcha et à marche forcée et vive elle gravit l'un des flancs de la montagne qu'elle savait abriter la petite cabane de Taro.

L'effort était important, peu habitué à marché, malgré sa forme athlétique, Erika Zembrano progressait très rapidement et petit à petit commença au bout d'une heure de marche et escalade à entre-apercevoir parmi les troncs d'arbres morts et les arbres centenaires une espèce de petite construction typique de Géménon, c'était la cabane de Taro.

L'endroit était très silencieux, plus elle se rapprochait et plus elle avait l'impression que l'on l'observait. Puis soudain, comme elle était arrivée à quelques pas de la cabane, elle se figea et se baissa pour ne pas être vue.  
Là à quelques pas, venait de sortir de la cabane deux individus qui tenaient par l'épaule un homme qui visiblement était inconscient. Erika le reconnut, il s'agissait du Lt. Taro.

Elle se leva aussitôt et mis en joue les deux individus. Qui ne s'attendait pas à son arrivée. Avant que l'un des deux ne sorte son arme, Zembrano leur logea une balle entre les deux yeux. Les deux inconnus s'écroulèrent, la cervelle en bouillit, elle avait utilisé des balles explosives craignant de tomber sur un ours. Taro libéré de ses deux ravisseurs tomba lui aussi sur le sol dur et couvert de feuilles mortes. Zembrano se précipita et s'enquiert de son état.

Taro portait maintenant une moustache, il était faible, voir agonisant, il avait une large blessure à son épaule droite.  
Taro au son de sa voix sembla revenir à lui, Zembrano lui dit de ne pas parler, mais il n'écouta pas et dit d'une voix faible.

- Commandant… ils m'ont eu…

Zembrano le secoua pour lui éviter de perdre connaissance. Elle sortit son portable et téléphona aux secours, un Raptor médical pourrait être là dans les dix minutes.

- Qui sont ces hommes ? Et que vous voulaient-ils ? Lui demanda Zembrano.

L'état de Taro était critique, le commandant Zembrano savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.  
Il répondit toujours aussi faiblement.

- Je voulais… vous parler de la mort… de votre père…

Quand elle entendit cela, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.  
Taro continua après un moment.

- Votre père savait quelque chose au sujet du soulèvement des machines… c'est pour cela qu'il fut assassiné un jour avant la révolte des Cylons… prenez cela…

Erika était abasourdie, Taro lui avait montré son bras droit où était tatoué une série de numéros, c'était le code d'ouverture d'une consigne à l'astroport d'après le code Géménien, il ui donna le numéro de la consigne, elle regarda au ciel après avoir entendue un bruit de moteur, une lumière rouge était visible, c'était sûrement le Raptor médical. Elle dit à Taro que les secours étaient arrivés.

Mais quand elle reporta son attention sur lui, la vie l'avait quitté. Zembrano le pris dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front, elle essuya les larmes qui venaient de coulé.

Avant que le Raptor se pose dans la clairière située à 100 pas de là, le commandant Zembrano commença a fouillée les corps des deux hommes à la recherche d'indices, elle trouva des papiers d'identité sur eux, deux Tauron, elle chercha des tatouages taurons mais elle ne trouva rien, était-il de Tauron ? Puis elle porta ses efforts sur les armes de ces inconnus, elle nota le code des armes sur son portable et l'envoya au service fédéral de lutte contre le trafic d'armes.

Le serveur qui gérait les dossiers de milliards d'armes produites et vendus sur les douze colonies depuis 20 ans lui répondit, elle vit s'affichée sur son écran de portable un nom, la Dimanta Company…  
La Dimanta company était le plus important fabriquant d'armes des douze colonies, ces usines disséminées aux quatre coins des mondes humains étaient le principal pourvoyeur d'armes de la Flotte colonial, trouver sur le corps de deux inconnus des armes de la Dimanta Company n'était pas une surprise, le nom du propriétaire de ses deux pistolets était un certain Mace Bonner.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Taxi s'arrêta, et le Commandant Zembrano sorti, elle se trouvait à l'entrée sud du Spatioport d'Oranu. C'était la foule des grands jours, le retour des vacanciers venus de Caprica et Tauron profité de verdoyantes montagnes de Géménon touchaient à sa fin, et la cohue qui se pressait dans le bâtiment gênait le commandant Zembrano, elle portait un manteau gris en cette chaleur étouffante, elle cherchait la salle des consignes de l'astroport.

Il était midi, et le soleil tapant fort, elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans le hall du spatioport en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Les vacanciers Capricains étaient bruyants et avides de rentrées chez eux.

Elle montra son badge d'officier colonial aux gardes sécurisés qui filtraient les entrées. Puis elle passa.  
Elle regarda l'immense panneau d'affichage des départs et arrivées des navettes celle qui devait partir pour Picon dans l'heure, après quelques instants, elle la trouva entre la navette qui assurait la liaison Picon-Gemenon et Picon-Sagittaron. Elle voulait encore arriver à temps au rendez-vous sur Picon.

Dès qu'elle apprit le numéro du vol, elle se rendit aux guichets d'informations, et interrogea une des responsables de la Picon Inter company, qui assurait la navette Picon-Géménon. La responsable de la Picona Inter company lui indiqua la porte donnant vers la salle d'embarquement. La porte Numéro 124.  
Elle demanda après où trouver la salle des consignes de l'astroport, on lui indiqua la direction à suivre. La porte N° 300.

Zembrano se dirigea d'un pas rapide et vif vers la porte N° 300, des voyageurs s'y engagent aussi, l'atmosphère était étouffante, car l'Été sur Picon était encore bien présent, malgré les systèmes de ventilation, il faisait très chaud, et Zembrano commençait à fondre comme un cube de glace au soleil sous son manteau d'automnes.

Elle passa la porte en même temps qu'un groupe de vacanciers Capricains fort bruyants et particulièrement éméchés. Un long couloir menait à un escalator, elle l'emprunta, il montait lentement, trop lentement au goût de Zembrano, qui marcha rapidement et dépassa plusieurs voyageurs qui se laissaient porter. Elle faillit en faire tomber un. Quand elle atteignit l'étage, elle s'arrêta, et chercha du regard les consignes.  
La place était immense, il y avait pas moins de 10 lignes d'armoires en métal faisant deux fois la taille d'un homme.

Les divers employés étaient d'Aerilon pour la plupart (planète très pauvre), ils étaient chargés de la propreté ou de la maintenance de l'astroport. L'astroport d'Oranu était vétuste. Et la direction de l'astroport voulant faire des économies employait des migrants originaires d'Aerilon car les moins chers sur le marché.

Erika Zembrano cherchait la consigne numéro 1972. Sa navette pour Picon devait partir dans 15 minutes. À tout moment les hôtesses de la compagnie pouvaient ouvrir les portes qui conduisaient au couloir donnant sur la navette. Zembrano savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle se dépêcha et commença à chercher le numéro 1972, après quelques minutes passées dans les longues files d'armoires, elle trouva la consigne numéro 1972.

Elle composa le code que Taro lui avait donné et elle ouvrir l'armoire, avant elle s'assura qu'elle n'était ni suivie ni observée. Personne, elle sortit de l'armoire une petite mallette. Allait-elle trouver là aussi une preuve en relation avec l'assassinat de son père ? Elle ouvrit prudemment la mallette, ce qu'elle y trouva la laissa pantoise.

Il s'agissait de relevé téléphonique, ce n'était pas surprenant, Taro était le patron d'une société de télécommunication de Géménon. Il y avait une dizaine de pages remplies de numéro, plusieurs revenaient souvent, il devait s'agir des appels téléphoniques entre différents individus. À la marge des feuilles, quelqu'un avait griffonné au feutre rouge des noms et une phrase :  
Matius, Barachan, Ankla, possible conspiration…

Elle se posa quelques questions, que signifiait tout ceci ? Cette liste de numéro de téléphone était-elle la preuve d'une conspiration ? Contre qui ? Et qui en était le ou les cerveaux ? Que venait faire deux pistolets d'un nommé Bonner dans le meurtre de Taro dont la liste semblait être lié à ladite conspiration.

Tout cela était très obscur, Zembrano, referma la mallette et préféra quitter les lieux. Elle apprit que sa navette pour Picon avait décollé sans elle.

Elle pensa aussitôt à téléphoner à l'Amiral Karlson pour le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas au rendez-vous. Pour joindre une planète il fallait utiliser une cabine spéciale, équipée d'un téléphone qui utilisait comme relais non pas les satellites géostationnaires, mais directement le centre spatial de télécommunication de Géménon. Bien entendu, le tarif pour un appel était prohibitif, et Zembrano par manque d'argent sur elle (elle avait laissé sa carte de crédit dans son appartement sur Caprica), devrait être bref.  
Elle composa rapidement le numéro personnel de l'Amiral et après quelques secondes, elle entendit sa voix. Erika fut brève.

- Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ni d'argent, je suis sur Géménon, je ne viendrais pas au rendez-vous.

Karlson lui répondit.

- Est-ce que tu as des ennuis ?

Erika, préféra ne pas parler de la mort de Taro et de sa découverte, elle répondit que non et raccrocha.  
Aussitôt qu'elle eu raccrochée, elle quitta la cabine et se dirigea vers le bureau de la Picon Inter company, pour se faire rembourser son billet. Au moins, pensait-elle, elle récupérait 500 cubits, qui lui seraient utiles pour payer ses déplacements sur Géménon. Elle voulait obtenir plus d'informations au sujet de l'assassinat de son père et de Taro.

**Chapitre 9**

**Planète Picon, Restaurant 'Le Tauron' Queenstown, **  
**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon **  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis) **  
** (29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…) **

L'Amiral Karlson était en civile et à table, à la terrasse du restaurant Le Tauron qui donnait sur une magnifique corniche surplombant la mer qui bordait Queenstown, cette petite ville capitale de Picon était restée un adorable petit port de pêche. Il était tendu, Zembrano n'allait pas venir, et un jour auparavant il avait reçu une mauvaise nouvelle concernant les missiles de Picon utilisés lors de la bataille d'Helios Beta.

Des années après la bataille, il avait insisté auprès du commandement de la Flotte colonial pour que l'industriel concepteur de ces missiles performant reprenne sa production. Mais les plans du missile avaient disparu quelques semaines après la fin de la bataille de Helios Beta. Même le croquis qu'il avait en sa possession à bord de l'Artémis avait été volé. Karlson soupçonnait des agents Cylons infiltrés, notamment les terroristes du SDU.

Le Lieutenant Farber écoutait avec attention, depuis 5 ans il était devenu le bras droit du commandant Zembrano et accessoirement l'aide de camp de Karlson, ce dernier avait pensé qu'il serait utile que sa protégée, Helena Cain fasse plus ample connaissance avec un jeune homme de son âge. Plutôt que de continuer à fréquenter des personnes comme lui ou Zembrano qui avaient 16 ans de plus qu'elle. Avoir des amis de son âge à bord de l'Artémis lui serait profitable. Farber, était assis à côté de l'Amiral il dit.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse dans tout cela, c'est que le SDU est souvent impliqué dans des actes terroristes qui servent les Cylons, et cela depuis des années. Pourquoi les autorités alors ne mettent-elles pas suffisamment de moyens pour en finir avec le SDU ?

Il éprouvait à l'égard de l'Amiral un grand respect, car Karlson était un Héros, mais aussi une envie de le dépasser, avoir la chance de servir sous les ordres de Karlson et Zembrano, il le savait, était un privilège que peu de jeunes officiers avaient.

Karlson venait de se plonger dans la contemplation d'une carte de l'espace. Un trait rouge marquait la Frontière de l'armistice. Cette Frontière était la délimitation entre les territoires humains et cylons dessinés lors de l'Accord de paix de Cimtar qui avait mis fin à la guerre avec les Cylon. La frontière de l'armistice traversait des systèmes stellaires, voire des planètes.

Et Karlson et le Cercle d'Arès voulaient envoyer le Fantôme, le Viper Furtif au-delà de la ligne imaginaire afin de découvrir où se trouvait le monde Cylon. Il dit après tout en continuant à consulté sa carte.

- Je pense que le SDU dispose de relais en haut lieu, on a jamais réussi à arrêter un des chefs du SDU, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le SDU soit en cheville avec l'Ha'la'tha.

Le Lt Farber haussa les épaules, puis tournant son regard vers la salle intérieure du restaurant il demanda à Karlson visiblement agacé.

- Vous connaissez la femme qui accompagne le cadet Cain ?

Karlson leva les yeux et vit arrivée son amie Helena Cain accompagnée par une femme manchote.  
Dana Walters était particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant ' Le Tauron' de Queenstown, elle était accompagnée par la jeune Helena Cain, et deux de ses gardes personnels.

La veille, Walters avait tenu une réunion avec ces deux assistants, le colonel Alfonse et le colonel Duran. Au cours de la réunion, elle avait fait part de son intention d'enrôler dans son service, la jeune cadette, Helena Cain. Elle n'avait pas mis ses deux assistants au courant, ni de sa machination qui avait poussé la jeune Tauronne à accepter de quitter l'armée, ni de son plan pour abattre Karlson.

Duran, lui avait conseillé fortement de se rendre au dîner accompagné d'agents en armes, elle redoutait une réaction violente de l'Amiral Karlson. Walters la voulait, l'espérait même, la légitime défense serait un très bon moyen de mettre fin à l'existence de son pire ennemi. Elle voulait utiliser Cain pour provoquer l'Amiral et ainsi le pousser à la faute. Aussi bien Alfonse que Duran ignoraient les raisons d'une telle haine. Walters serait armée.

Quand Helena Cain arriva accompagnée de Dana Walters et des deux agents, Karlson leva les yeux automatiquement. Le Lt. Farber se leva et salua aussi la jeune femme, ainsi que Walters qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Sans être remarqué, Farber balaya avec son appareil miniaturisé antimouchard les alentours, aucun des nouveaux venus n'était porteur de micros ou de mouchards.  
Helena Cain portait une robe rouge, et un pansement sur le front, elle avait la mine déconfite, elle était triste à voir. Karlson remarqua son pansement sur le front et se tournant vers Farber parut lui poser une question.

Le jeune Lieutenant haussa les épaules, il ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé, quand il l'avait quittée à l'Académie elle était en pleine forme. Walters et Cain s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas, la chef du Renseignement était joyeuse, elle demanda à Cain de s'asseoir.

Ce que fit la jeune femme. L'Amiral comme le lieutenant demeurait dans l'expectative, ils ignoraient pourquoi Cain était venue avec la chef du renseignement.

La jeune femme garda les yeux baissés, et resta silencieuse, elle était prisonnière. Karlson, son meilleur ami, ne comprenait pas dans quelle situation elle se trouvait.  
Il s'adressa à elle faisant mine de ne pas remarqué Walters qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et pour qui il n'avait que de l'antipathie.

- Lena, est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'as-tu au front ?

Cain posa la main sur son pansement et dite machinalement.

- Je me suis cognée contre une porte. Ce n'est rien.

Farber s'assit, mais tout en s'asseyant il releva le cran de sûreté de son pistolet, qu'il avait dissimulé dans sa poche droite.

Karlson fixait Cain, il avait senti quelque chose comme une gêne, la présence de Walters à cette réunion privée et sensible ne lui plaisait pas, il connaissait Helena Cain, et il savait que sa protégée n'était pas du genre à fréquenter la fameuse Dana Walters dont la réputation de bassesse n'était plus à démontrer.  
Walters quant à elle prit un siège de la table voisine et la posa à côté de celle d'Helena Cain. Elle affichait un air triomphant qui déplaisait à Karlson. Les deux agents restaient en retrait. Ni Karlson ni Walters ne se saluèrent, ni même n'échangèrent un regard.

Le lieutenant Farber décida de ne pas se mêler à la conversation qui allait s'engager et qu'il sentait tendue. Il se porta son attention sur les deux agents de Walters, les deux hommes costauds à la mine patibulaire ne quittaient pas des yeux leur patronne.  
Walters, souffla.

- Votre jeune officier était de trop ici n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Karlson lui jeta un regard froid.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Mademoiselle Cain que voici, répondit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. À une importante annonce à vous faire Amiral.

Cain tremblait, Karlson lui serra les dents, il ne supportait pas l'air triomphant de Walters. Quand Helena Cain ouvrit la bouche, et lui annonça qu'elle venait de signée pour rejoindre les Services de Renseignement, un silence de mort tomba sur la terrasse, ils étaient les seuls clients de l'endroit à cette heure matinale.

Walters rompit le silence et sortit un papier qu'elle montra à Karlson.

- Voici le document libérant la cadette Helena Cain de son affectation militaire. Dûment signée par elle, et automatiquement délivrée au Haut commandement de la Flotte Colonial, vous n'avez plus rien à dire.

Karlson posa un regard interrogateur sur Helena qui gardait la tête basse.

- Lena, as-tu été obligée de signée cet engagement ? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant.

Cain hocha la tête tout en gardant la tête baissée, Walters intervint, froidement elle dit.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous l'avez entendu de sa propre bouche et vous avez vu le document, maintenant Karlson faites-vous une raison, et trouvez-vous un nouveau pilote.

- Vous avez outrepassé les consignes, Helena Cain fait partie des Intouchables, vous ne pouviez pas l'approcher. Fit remarquer Farber choqué.

- C'est exact, mais c'est elle qui est venue à moi, et vous savez que le choix ultime incombe au cadet et non à nous.

Karlson jetait de temps en temps des regards à Cain, mais elle, n'osait pas croisée son regard. Elle aurait voulu lui parler tout lui expliquer, mais elle ne pouvait pas, Walters l'avait prévenue. Cain savait que Walters voulait profiter de l'occasion pour abattre Karlson. Elle ne devait pas lui offrir une excuse pour le faire, elle tenait en retrait et silencieuse, espérant en finir vite et quitter l'endroit.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de Walters. Cette dernière lui ordonna de s'éloigner et de rester à l'écart maintenant. C'était l'instant que la jeune femme avait craint, Walters et Karlson face à face, elle connaissait le caractère de son mentor et savait qu'il pouvait être pris de colères soudaines. Walters était armée, cela Karlson l'ignorait.

Quand Karlson se rendit compte que Cain était la prisonnière de Walters, il le prit très mal. Il se le lava de table et saisi le poignet droit de Cain qui allait partir, il la retenait. La jeune femme se libéra et quitta la table sans se rétournée.

La jeune femme était au bord de l'explosion, elle était venue avec son canif, et aurait voulu le planté dans le cœur de Walters… mais quelque chose la retenait de commettre l'irréparable. Karlson se tourna vers Walters et rugit.

- Walters ! J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à Cain, mais connaissant votre réputation je redoute le pire !

À ce moment, les deux agents de Walters portèrent la main dans leur veste, prêts à sortir une arme, Farber le remarqua et s'apprêtait à sortir son pistolet.

La tension était arrivée à son paroxysme, Karlson n'était pas content, il avait compris qu'Helena était manipulée par Walters, qui ne se privait pas de le montrer, elle ne cachait rien, c'était comme si elle voulait que Karlson comprenne vite. L'Amiral était trop malin pour ne pas avoir compris dès la minute où Helena avait annoncé son incorporation aux Services de Renseignements, que quelque chose de grave l'avait poussée à le faire. Il ignorait quoi, mais se doutait bien que Walters y était pour quelque chose.

Il avait une confiance absolue en Helena Cain, il la connaissait depuis 8 ans, à l'époque où il l'avait découverte désorientée sur Tauron après la tentative d'assassinat de l'Ha'la'tha contre Wallis. Il l'avait pris sous son aile et avait soigneusement suivi son éducation et plus tard sa formation de pilote et de futur officier de la Flotte colonial, il savait que le plus grand rêve de Cain était de commandée un Battlestar et un jour de faire payer aux Cylons les souffrances qu'ils lui avaient occasionnées. Cain lui ressemblait beaucoup, même détermination à combattre jusqu'au bout.

Jamais Cain n'aurait accepté de changer aussi soudainement. Son cœur saignant de la voir ainsi aussi désorientée et perdue, c'était comme si son amie était redevenue la petite gamine de 12 ans…  
La Chef du Renseignement croisa les bras, visiblement elle était satisfaite, elle se tourna vers ses deux agents et leur dit de rester tranquilles.

Farber remit le cran de sûreté de son arme.  
Walters se leva et s'approcha de Karlson, elle pouvait presque le touché en allongeant le bras, elle le dévisagea et elle lui dit sur un ton moqueur :

- Mon très cher Amiral, Héros des 12 colonies, voyez vous ont dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…

- Que voulez dire ? Demanda Farber.

La chef du Renseignement bâilla.

- J'ai eu une nuit blanche, vous voyez… Elle ne quittait pas Karlson des yeux, guettant sa réaction.

Elle dit après un moment.

- L'amiral Karlson ne se souvient plus de la bataille d'Helios Beta, et du lieutenant Olivia Peters ?  
Karlson se remémora les évènements.

- Oui, il y avait une lieutenante Peters, elle était seconde du Capitaine Valdez de l'escadrille Rouge… On dit qu'elle a été blessée gravement. Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Karlson innocemment.

- Oui, c'est moi ! Dis Walters en tapant du poing droit sur la table.

Les verres sur la table faillirent se renverser.

- J'ai fait payer tous les responsables de mon malheur, il ne restait plus que vous Amiral et le Commandant Zembrano.

Karlson répondit violemment :

- Vous n'aviez pas à mêler le cadet Cain à votre vendetta !

Il était maintenant en colère, mais une colère froide.  
La chef du renseignement et Karlson étaient maintenant nez à nez, les yeux dans les yeux, Walters supportait son regard froid. Cain remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fouillée dans sa poche droite, c'était là qu'elle dissimulait son arme pensait-on. Karlson devait l'avoir aussi remarqué, car il se tendit. Le sourire en coin Walters dit.

- Je savais qu'en m'attaquant à votre protégée je touchais un point sensible de votre armure ! J'ignore quels sentiments vous nourrissez à son égard, mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle était importante pour vous ! J'aurais pu m'attaquer au Commandant Zembrano, mais je savais qu'elle serait moins facile à atteindre !

L'amiral faillit lui sauter dessus, mais se retint. Il s'adressa à la chef du renseignement sur un ton ferme, mais empreint de colère. Ce qu'il allait lui dire, plus tard, il allait le regretter chèrement…

- Walters, vous êtes folle à lier, votre haine à mon égard vous a rendue aveugle au point de vous en prendre à un cadet !

En entendant cela, Helena Cain voulut parler, mais n'osait pas.  
Walters se mise à rire.

- Une fille d'à peine 20 ans serait-elle aussi importante pour vous ? Vous rigolez amiral !

Karlson la voix mal assurée pour la première fois, répondit.

- C'est la stricte vérité, la cadette Helena Cain va prendre le commandement d'une escadrille de Vipers à bord de l'Artémis, c'est la meilleure de sa promotion, et nous avons besoin de pilotes comme elle…

- Je m'en moque ! Nous sommes en paix ! Trouvez-vous un nouveau pilote !

Karlson mentait à Walters, il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait besoin de Cain pour l'opération Fantôme, opération secrète qui n'était même pas connue du Haut Commandement, seul Wallis, la soutenait. Il bluffait, dans l'espoir de faire fléchir Walters. Car seule la chef du Renseignement pouvait autoriser le retour de Cain.

Karlson ne dit plus rien, Walters cessa de fouillé dans sa poche, l'amiral compris que la chef du Renseignement avait décidé de ne pas tenter le diable, et puis elle se mise à rire, c'était insupportable pour Helena Cain qui préféra quitté la terrasse, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle aurait voulu dire toute la vérité à l'Amiral, mais elle se sentait honteuse, honteuse d'avoir été manipulée par Dana Walters, sa carrière était brisée, et Karlson qui espérait tant d'elle était certainement déçu.

Karlson s'assit tentant de maîtriser sa colère. Farber était tout aussi en colère, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, pour lui, Helena Cain avait trahi l'Amiral Karlson et cela il ne le supportait pas !  
Il se leva de table, Karlson n'arriva pas à le retenir, le jeune lieutenant rattrapa Cain, et l'interpella, il cracha.

- Petite idiote ! Vous nous avez trahis !

Cain ne réagit pas, elle gardait les yeux baissés, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Farber la gifla tout à coup, Cain ne broncha pas, elle ce contenta de poser la main sur sa joue rougie, et puis, elle continua à marcher, laissant le Lt. Farber ruminer sa colère. Elle quitta presque en larme le restaurant.

Quand il vit que le Lt. Farber avait giflé son amie, l'Amiral devint rouge, il se leva et rappela l'impétueux lieutenant.

Mais Walters n'en avait pas fini avec Karlson, elle savourait chaque instant de sa victoire, elle voulait le mettre à terre, et l'humilier. L'Amiral tenait à son amie Helena Cain, Walters jeta sa dernière carte, celle qui à la fin ferait réagir violemment Karlson, et ainsi lui offrir la possibilité de le faire abattre par ses deux hommes… Elle dit machinalement.

- J'oubliais de vous dire que Cain sera affectée comme je l'avais prévue à la section Sexpionnage, j'ai décidé que son talent ne pouvait être gâché ailleurs que dans les lits de cible potentiels, elle nous sera très utile.

Quand il entendit cela, Karlson failli bondir de table et sortir son arme, mais à la dernière seconde une voix intérieure, lui conseilla de ne pas le faire. L'Amiral lui dit.

- Écoutez Walters, laissez Cain en dehors de cela, si c'est moi que vous voulez, nous réglerons cela entre nous, mais ne la mêlez pas à votre histoire.

Walters hésita un moment, elle avait compris que Karlson ne bougerait pas, elle lui montra une petite fiole qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche, Karlson reconnu à la couleur jaunâtre, un poison qu'employait les agents du Renseignement en mission.

- Vous le connaissez bien n'est-ce pas ? Si dans 5 minutes, Cain ne reçoit pas le contre-poison, elle mourra. Elle ignore qu'elle a bu ce poison dans son café ce matin. Vous savez que seuls mes Services possèdent le poison et le contre-poison.

Karlson le savait, il n'ignorait pas que les Services de Walters étaient friands des empoisonnements… cela permettait de maquiller un assassinat en accident.

Il comprit que tuer Walters sur-le-champ, comme il l'avait envisagé un instant, lui était impossible, Cain risquait de mourir empoisonné.

Elle leva ce qui lui restait de bras gauche et rugit.

- Vous êtes la dernière personne sur ma liste personnelle du temps de la guerre avec les Cylons. Je veux vous voir souffrir Karlson ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous faire mourir à petit feu, quand j'en aurais fini avec votre protégée, je m'occuperais de votre amie Zembrano et après je vous réduirais en cendre !

L'Amiral Karlson était en colère, une colère froide, intérieure maintenant, c'était dans sa tête que le sentiment de fureur était le plus intense, Walters s'en prenait à lui par l'intermédiaire de Cain, elle venait de mettre à bas une opération de la plus haute importance ! En son for intérieur, ce qui rendait encore plus atroce son sentiment d'impuissance c'est que Walters allait faire tout son possible pour se débarrasser de Cain en l'envoyant dans une mission dangereuse !

Sur ses dernières paroles, Walters s'en retourna et s'en alla, au passage elle saisi Cain par le bras, ces deux agents la couvraient, Farber quant à lui ne quittait pas des yeux le groupe. Il avait envie d'abattre Walters, mais avait pensé à Karlson qui pouvait être touché lors de la fusillade qui s'en suivrait. Quand Walters et ses hommes sortirent du restaurant, le commandant, il se précipita vers Karlson, il était furieux.

Karlson le pris par le col et le fit sortir rapidement du restaurant, Farber furieux en oublia à qui il avait affaire et il explosa.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! Allons faire la peau à cette salope, et sauvons le cadet Cain, on a encore besoin d'elle !

Karlson ne lui répondit pas, et ce contenta de suivre du regard la voiture de Walters qui démarrait.  
Il lui dit sur un ton las.

- J'ai été un idiot… j'avais misé sur Cain, elle était ma dernière carte, maintenant, Wallis va intervenir…  
Farber hurlait presque.

- Merde, on ne pouvait pas savoir que cette salope de Walters était la petite allumeuse d'Olivia Peters ! Merde ! Dire que le commandant Zembrano l'avait collé à l'époque au trou parce qu'elle avait essayé de soudoyer un de ses supérieurs pour de l'avancement ! Elle aurait dû la balancer dans l'espace ! Et puis comment on pouvait savoir que cette salope vous en voudrait à mort pour ce qui s'est passé sur Helios Beta ?!

Soudain il marqua un arrêt. Puis tout à coup il s'exclama.

- Si cela se trouve, cette pute de Walters est derrière l'assassinat de Valdez ! Vous l'avez entendu, elle a dit que vous étiez la dernière personne sur sa liste personnelle… elle s'en prend à tous vos amis, Cain étant la dernière en date.

Il frappa du pied le trottoir.

- Merde ! La salope ! Elle fait tuer Valdez, ce qui fait que notre opération Fantôme est pratiquement fichue, et après elle nous bousille votre joker ! Si j'étais aussi soupçonneux, je dirais que Walters travail pour les Cylons !

Cette affirmation, Karlson avait du mal à croire cela, les Services de Renseigenements malgré leurs méthodes douteuses avaient rendu de grands services à la Fédération, pour lui Walters était aveuglé par la haine et voulait sa vengeance, il connaissait ce sentiment qui rendait parfois les individus incontrôlables.

Karlson resta silencieux. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le Lt. Farber ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère que lors de sa confrontation avec Walters. Lui qui était d'un caractère optimiste et calme, il le voyait secoué et déstabilisé.  
Pour Karlson, c'était un coup dur, très dur, jamais personne n'avait osé le défier ainsi et s'en sortir vivant… non seulement Walters lui avait volé son futur pilote, mais aussi une amie très chère à son cœur.

- Pourquoi lui avoir parlé d'une opération secrète de défense ? Cette salope va maintenant nous filer le train, vous auriez dû la tuer sur le champ au lieu de la laisser partir… elle va nous attirer des ennuis. Dit Farber.

Karlson répondit.

- J'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris de lui parler d'une opération secrète… j'ai pensé sur le moment que cela la ferait fléchir… Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, Lena serait morte si je l'avais fait… et Walters cherchait à tout prix à ce que je réagisse, à un moment j'ai failli lui donner l'occasion de me tuer…

- Elle avait une arme dans sa poche, mais vous l'auriez descendu facilement. Objecta Farber en se mouchant le nez, il était allergique au pollen des fleurs qui pullulait dans les rues de Queenstown.  
Karlson hocha la tête.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Walters, elle est la chef des Renseignements, tout ce qu'elle a fait avec Lena, était une diversion, elle voulait tous nous tuer.  
Il ouvrit sa main droite, dans sa paume il tenait un objet minuscule…Que Farber reconnu comme étant un détonateur.

- Où avez-vous eu ça ?

- C'est Lena qui me l'a donné… quand je l'avais retenu par le poignet elle ma donné le détonateur sans être remarquée…

- Vous pensez que Walters a posé une bombe ici ?

- Oui, et sûrement sous notre table, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fouiller dans sa poche.

Karlson appela de la cabine de téléphone public une unité de déminage. Tout en demandant au directeur du restaurant de faire évacuer les lieux.

Le Lt. Farber était secoué.

- Merde, Cain a volé le détonateur ! On lui doit une fière chandelle alors ? Dire que je l'ai giflée !  
Karlson, grommela.

- Vous ne la comprendrez jamais. Lena n'est pas une personne comme les autres. Si vous aviez vécu le centième de ce qu'elle a vécu, vous réagiriez comme elle.

- C'est pour cela que vous êtes très attaché à elle ?

Karlson acquiesça et fit une confession que Farber ne s'attendait pas à entendre venant de la bouche d'un Héros. D'une voix calme, mais emprunt d'émotion il dit.

- Je ne la laisserais jamais partir. Walters ne l'aura jamais ! Lena est comme un membre de ma famille… à part elle et Zembrano, je n'ai personne, je devais la protégée et veillée sur elle, j'ai été un idiot de la faire entrée à l'Académie militaire de Picon, elle n'avait pas à continuer sa guerre personnelle contre les Cylons… Maintenant par ma faute elle va encore souffrir.

Karlson était visiblement inquiet pour son amie, et son regard était celui d'un homme affecté.  
Puis il ajouta.

- Mais, nos sentiments personnels n'entrent pas en ligne de comptes. Walters a sérieusement entraver l'Opération Fantôme. Et je ferais tout pour sortir Lena de cette situation.

Karlson tout en vérifiant que son pistolet était bien chargé rajouta.

- Nous avons besoin de Lena. Dans une heure Walters devrait quitter Picon pour Caprica, d'ici là elle aura sûrement donné à Lena le contre-poison, car elle lui sera encore utile après son semi-échec. Je vais prévenir le directeur de l'astroport et faire arrêter Walters pour un motif quelconque, cela nous laissera le temps de récupéré Lena sur place et peut-être d'éliminer Walters.

Au même moment, les rares clients du restaurant sortaient.  
L'amiral passa un coup de fil à l'astroport de la cabine public. Puis il laissa un message sur le répondeur de Zembrano, lui demandant d'être prudente, car elle était aussi la cible de la chef du renseignement.  
Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Farber, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

Deux heures plus tard, à son arrivée à l'astroport accompagné par trois marines, l'Amiral Karlson trouva une ambulance qui venait tout juste de démarrer. Il ne s'en occupa pas, pensant que quelqu'un avait eu un malaise, c'était fréquent durant l'été. Il entra dans l'astroport et demanda des informations concernant la dernière navette pour Caprica.

On lui répondit que celle-ci avait décollé i minutes. Le Directeur de l'astroport vint à sa rencontre, il le connaissait, autrefois il avait été officier à bord de l'Artémis. Son nom était Averil Warloo. Originaire de Leonis, il avait perdu une jambe durant la guerre.  
Un marines attira l'attention de l'Amiral sur un homme qui venait dans leur direction.

- Monsieur, le lieutenant Farber est là.

Karlson vint aux nouvelles.

- J'ai vérifié la liste des passagers, et Walters n'y figure pas, elle n'a même pas passé les contrôles… Expliqua-t-il.

Karlson serra les dents.

- Warloo m'a dit qu'il avait fait boucler l'astroport après mon coup de file. Je ne pense pas que Walters ce soit évanoui dans la nature, elle ne peut quitter Picon sans prendre une navette…  
Farber réfléchit.

- Et si Walters était toujours sur Picon ?

**Chapitre 10**

**Planète Picon Résidence de Dana Walters,**  
**11 ans après la fin de la première guerre Cylon**  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis)**  
**(29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

Tout au long du trajet, Helena Cain n'avait cessé de pensée à la peine qu'elle avait causée et le tort qu'elle savait avoir fait à l'Amiral Karlson, cela la bouleversait, elle n'était pas du genre à baissée les bras, mais dans le restaurant au moment d'affronter le regard de l'Amiral elle s'était sentie comme mise à nue, sans défense, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce sentiment d'impuissance par rapport aux évènements.

Dans le passé elle avait vécu des expériences encore plus traumatisantes, notamment les sévices et l'enfer qu'elle avait connu dans le semi-bordel d'Alfy et Alfon sur Tauron.

Elle avait tout supporté, bravant ces tortionnaires qui avaient voulu faire d'elle une prostituée, mais qui devant sa résistance avaient fini par abandonnés et en faire la bonne à tout faire de la maison. Sa liberté elle la devait en partie à Karlson, il avait pris une balle pour la protégée et avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était, une jeune femme pleine d'ambition et de caractère avec un avenir.

Mais dans la situation présente, la trahison de son amie Tina l'avait quasiment anéantie. Avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'autre lui était devenu quasiment impossible… elle redoutait au fond de son cœur d'être encore trahie et blessée, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidée de suivre Walters. Avec elle, qu'elle détestait profondément, elle se savait à l'abri d'une déception.

Karlson qui comptait énormément à ses yeux ne devait plus la revoir, elle ne voulait plus croiser son regard, qu'elle imaginait plein de reproches et de déception à son égard. Combien de fois lui avait, il écrit dans ses lettres qu'il voyait en elle sa propre image, et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour mettre fin à la menace Cylon et venger les siens.

La seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire pour lui, fut de volé le détonateur que transportait Walters, à l'académie on lui avait apprise à reconnaitre toutes sortes d'explosifs ainsi que les différents systèmes de mise à feu, et quand elle avait vu un des deux agents de Walters arrivé avec l'un de ces appareils et le lui tendre avant qu'elle monte dans la voiture, la jeune Cain avait vite compris quel danger Karlson encourait.

Elle était dans l'une des chambres de la résidence de Dana Walters sur Picon, la sinistre demeure qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de visitée. Au lieu de se rendre à l'astroport après la rencontre dans le restaurant le Tauron, Walters s'était subitement souvenue qu'elle avait laissé un dossier important dans le coffre de sa résidence.  
Walters en avait profité pour administrer à Cain le contre-poison.

Elle était là de ses réflexions se contemplant dans le miroir, elle ouvrit le robinet et mouilla son mouchoir et se lava la figure. Son pansement au front elle le changea quand tout à coup dans son dos, elle entendit des bruits de pas, en se retournant, elle vit Dana Walters, tenant dans sa main valide une canne.

Avant même que Cain eût pu réagir, la chef du Renseignement la frappa, d'abord à l'épaule, puis quand elle fut au sol, elle commença à la frappé sur le dos, le ventre, les jambes, avec une telle violence que bientôt, la jupe d'Helena ne fut plus qu'un lambeau de tissu, son chemisier blanc était maculé de sang.

Elle frappait et frappait jusqu'à en perdre haleine, une rage folle et sadique c'était emparé de Walters.  
Cain, elle, criait à peine, la douleur était intense, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche… en l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était vue replongée dans les sévices que lui avaient infligés ses tortionnaires Alfy et Alfon onze ans auparavant… et dans ces situations là, la petite Helena avait encaissé les coups sans réagir…

Walters, quand elle eut fini, fatiguée et en sueur, cracha sur le corps de la jeune femme en sang et aux vêtements tailladés.

- Salope ! Rugit Walters, les yeux injectés de sang. Espèce de salope de tauronne !

Cain, ne bougeait plus, recroquevillé sur elle-même, comme autrefois quand elle encaissait les coups de ses tortionnaires. Son corps avait été littéralement lacéré par les coups de canne. Seule sa tête avait été épargnée par la fureur démentielle de Walters.  
Cette dernière cracha encore sur la jeune femme.

- C'est toi qui m'as volé le détonateur ! Je le sais ! Je l'ai vite compris dans le restaurant ! J'aurais dû te laisser crever au lieu de te donner le contre-poison !

Cain bougeait à peine, elle était prise de spasmes. Le sol de la salle de bain était maculé de sang.  
Walters brisa le miroir avec le manche de sa canne, des bouts de verres tombèrent sur Helena, mais elle ne réagit pas… elle ne pleurait ni ne criait de douleur, malgré que la douleur était intense. Walters s'essuya le front et dit finalement.

- Espèce de sale putain ! C'est la dernière fois que tu me joues un tour ! Si je n'avais pas besoin de toi, je t'aurais fait couper en rondelle et donner à mes chiens !

Au dehors on entendait des aboiements de chiens, preuve que Walters ne mentait pas.  
Elle se baissa et toucha le visage de la jeune femme avec le manche de la canne, le métal froid accentua sa douleur.

- Je voudrais tellement te défigurer et te jeter comme un paquet sale aux pieds de Karlson, mais si je le faisais, je n'aurais plus de moyens de l'attirer vers moi et de lui faire son affaire…

Helena recroquevillé en boule, souffrait en silence, les lacérations de la canne lui avaient mis à vif certaines parties de la peau, la douleur était atroce, Cain se sentait comme si on l'avait brûlé avec de l'acide.

Walters posa la main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et soudain la fit se relever de force sans ménagement, la jeune femme avait les pieds et les bras ballants comme une poupée cassée. Elle était le jouet du sadisme et de sa colère, en volant le détonateur, Helena savait devoir s'exposer à la colère de Walters, pour sauver la vie de son ami, sa vie était fichue et perdue pour perdue, elle préférait sauver son ami, elle avait bravé le courroux de la chef du renseignement.

La femme manchote ayant relevé Cain, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes après les coups de canne reçus, lui montra son reflet dans ce qui restait du miroir.

- Tu vois ce visage ? C'est le tien, et qu'est-ce que j'y vois ? Dit-elle avec haine. Je vois le visage d'une femme qui veut mourir… Car tu veux mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Cain ouvrit les yeux et vit son visage tuméfié, ses épaules marquées au sang, sa poitrine en sang. Des larmes coulaient abondamment de ces yeux.  
Elle put articuler une phrase.

- T…Tu… Tuez-moi…

Et puis elle tomba à la renverse.  
Walters se mise à rire, et observant le corps de la jeune femme meurtri elle dit.

- Te tuer ? Pourquoi donc ma chérie ? Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Tu ne savais pas, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, tôt ou tard Karlson viendra… Il me cherchait à l'astroport… mais il ne m'a pas eu… demain nous quitterons Picon par la première navette de contrebandier qui partira, une fois sur Caprica, dans mon QG, on t'apprendra à devenir une putain au service des Douze colonies de Kobol.

La voix de Walters, était presque inaudible aux oreilles de Cain, elle était en train de sombrer dans l'abîme et le brouillard de l'inconscience, elle avait compris quel sort l'ignoble femme lui réservait.  
La Chef du Renseignement ne semblait pas se soucier de l'état de la jeune femme.

Dans ce qui restait de conscience à Helena Cain, un sentiment étrange l'envahit… le nom de Karlson, ce nom pour elle était synonyme de sécurité et d'amour.

Durant une fraction de seconde, Helena retrouva un peu de force, elle était paralysée, ses membres endolories ne lui répondaient plus, mais elle finit par jeter un mot, ou plutôt un nom sorti difficilement de sa bouche, que Walters eut du mal à saisir.

Ce nom était : Karlson.

La dernière phrase qu'Helena entendit venant de Walters avant de sombré dans le noir, ce fut : « Je l'avais devinée, tu me seras donc encore utile… »

La chef du renseignement appela un de ses hommes, et lui ordonna de prendre la jeune femme et la déposée sur son lit.

Ce qu'il fit sans délicatesse, le corps de la jeune femme à moitié nue maintenant ruisselait de sang. Walters la regarda intensément, elle avait pris grand soin de ne pas la frapper à la tête ou aux mains.  
L'homme resta au garde-à-vous attendant ses ordres, Walters lui demanda de partir, puis tout à coup elle se ravisa.

- Apporte la caméra posée dans mon bureau. Dit-elle. J'ai une idée.

L'homme s'exécuta immédiatement, et revint une minute plus tard avec la caméra, que Walters lui prit des mains.  
Elle lui ordonna de se déshabiller.

- Tu vas la violer maintenant ! Ajouta-t-elle froidement.

L'homme acquiesça et ôta ses vêtements. Walters alluma la caméra, et pendant que l'homme se rapprochait du lit où était étendue Helena Cain elle dit entre deux fous rires.

- Si Karlson n'explose pas en voyant sa protégée violée, je me couperais mon bras droit ! On va lui préparer un comité de réception digne de son rang !

L'homme, qui était très musclé, hésita un peu, voyant cela, Walters lui cria.

- Vas-y abruti ! Elle est encore vierge d'après ce que m'a dit son amie Tina Marona.

Incité de la sorte, l'homme commença à déboutonné ce qui restait de son chemisier à la jeune femme, il ne lui restait plus que le soutient gorge à ôter.  
Walters filmait avec avidité.  
Tout à coup, l'homme s'écria.

- Madame ! Elle est morte !

Walters lâcha la caméra qui tomba sur le tapis et elle se rua sur le lit, elle écarta violemment l'homme qui tomba sur le tapis. Elle regarda le corps d'Helena Cain, à hauteur de l'abdomen il y avait une entaille profonde. Elle jeta un regard en direction de la salle de bain, les bouts de verres… Cain s'était tailladé l'abdomen ! Comprit-elle.

- Fais venir immédiatement le docteur Santobel ! Hurla-t-elle à l'homme qui était en train de remettre son pantalon.

Il courut comme un déraper et sortit de la pièce.  
Walters était furieuse encore une fois !

- Sale petite putain de Tauronne ! Tu penses vraiment que tu vas m'échapper ?

**Chapitre 11**

**Planète Caprica, Delphi **  
**11 ans après la fin de la Première Guerre Cylon **  
**(3 ans avant l'épisode sur Leonis) **  
** (29 ans avant l'Holocauste Cylon…)**

Delphi était une grande ville située dans la même région que Caprica City. La Tour Telamon était le plus imposant des édifices de la ville, qu'il dominait. Une forêt où la pluie était tempérée entourait la ville, au Nord, se trouvait encastrée dans la forêt, juchée sur une grande colline, l'un des cimetières de Delphi.

Un homme vêtu d'un par-dessus gris se recueillait devant une tombe dont la stèle portait un simple prénom « Roxana ». L'homme, c'était l'Amiral Terence Karlson .

Il déposa une gerbe de fleurs sur la pierre tombale. Son expression était grave. Au centre de la stèle il y avait une petite photo en couleur. Elle représentait une femme aux cheveux coupés au ras des épaules, sa chevelure était noir cendré, son regard était vif, un visage d'ange avec une expression de défi. C'était Roxana, la Roxana que Karlson avait aimé et qui lui avait été arrachée il y a quatorze ans. Chaque année il revenait ici à Delphi, il était déjà venu le mois dernier, mais aujourd'hui était un jour important pour lui, il voulait encore venir la voir.

C'était à Delphi que Roxana et lui avaient vécu quelques semaines de bonheur, c'était à Delphi et non sur Sagittaron qu'il avait décidée qu'elle reposerait… Sagittaron qu'elle avait fui avec lui… il y a quatorze ans, Karlson s'en souvenait.

À l'époque il n'avait que 18 ans, et allait entrer à l'université, pour payer ses études il s'était engagé dans la milice de Pailyn sur Picon. Elle payait bien et Karlson pensait économiser suffisamment pour se payer son université, et continuer ses études. La guerre avec les Cylons en était à sa cinquième année. Mais une semaine avant la fin de son contrat dans la milice, son bataillon fut déployé sur Sagittaron.

La planète Sagittaron était le monde le plus pauvre parmi les douze colonies de Kobol. Elle avait été de tout temps exploitée par les autres planètes. Et à cette occasion, la milice de Paylin devait assurer le maintien de l'ordre dans sa capitale : Tawa, à la demande du gouvernement de Sagittaron qui entretenait des relations de quasi-assujettissement avec Picon et d'autres mondes.

Karlson et ses camarades débarquèrent donc de leur transport colonial, avec armes et bardas.  
Les habitants de Sagittaron étaient des traditionalistes dont les croyances divergent de celles des autres colonies. Ils éprouvaient généralement un fort dégout vis-à-vis des militaires. Et l'accueil que la milice reçut fut pour le moins mouvementé. Les miliciens avaient pour mission de défendre le palais du gouvernement qui était depuis de nombreuses semaines la cible de manifestations.

Les officiers commandant le bataillon composé de 250 hommes et femmes de la milice de Paylin, distribuèrent à leurs hommes des balles en caoutchouc dès leurs sorties du transporteur colonial.

Il faisait presque nuit, et des camions bâchés devaient les transporter depuis l'astroport situé au bout de la ville, jusqu'au centre-ville où se trouvait le palais du gouvernement. Karlson comme ses camarades était anxieux, jamais ils n'avaient eu à accomplir de mission de maintien de l'ordre.

Durant le trajet, les hommes entendaient des bruits de détonations, et des cris, parfois des voix qui lançaient des insultes à leurs adresses. Ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Un de ses camarades, le milicien Dyno cracha sa gomme sur le parquet et jeta.

- Si un de ces bouseux de Sagittaron me cherche, il va me trouver !

Les autres se mirent à rire, Dyno était un petit maigre qui arrivait à peine à tenir son fusil. À la caserne, il était souvent la cible des railleries de ses camarades. Karlson lui qui était quelqu'un de plus discret évitait de se mêler à eux.

Caldwell, un type à la mine patibulaire, tapa sur la joue de Dyno. C'était un ex-condamné pour vol.  
Dans l'ensemble, ses camarades méprisaient les Sagittaron.

Karlson ne partageait pas ce sentiment de supériorité qu'avaient les habitants de Picon vis-à-vis des Sagittaron, il était né sur une planète frondeuse comme l'était Tauron et respectait l'esprit d'indépendance des Sagittaron, même s'il ne rejoignait pas les Sagittaron dans leurs croyances quasiment obscurantistes.

Le cortège des camions bâchés atteignit une grande cour, en face du palais du gouvernement, ils s'arrêtèrent et déposèrent les miliciens. Karlson sauta du camion son fusil en bandoulière. Il faisait nuit noire et les bruits de détonations avaient disparu. Un officier en uniforme de l'armée de Caprica vint accueillir le bataillon.

L'officier commandant les Picons salua son collègue. Karlson était proche d'eux et en rang comme les autres attendaient les ordres.  
Le Caprican l'informait de l'état de la situation.

- Des heurts ont éclaté dans les faubourgs nord de la ville, ce sont des émeutes qui ont dégénéré en pillages. Mon bataillon s'occupe de rétablir l'ordre dans les quartiers nord, on aura besoin de vos hommes pour mettre vite fin aux pillages avant le levé du jour.

L'officier Picon acquiesça, c'était un vieux de la vieille, il s'appelait Orlov, il était à la retraite, mais il avait rempilé pour la bonne cause. Son grade était colonel.

- Je vais laisser la moitié de mes hommes ici tenir la position, et l'autre moitié ira avec moi vous prêter un coup de main, je sais que les Sagittaron deviennent encore plus violents le jour après une bonne cuite.

L'officier Caprican salua et repartit vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le colonel Orlov, divisa rapidement ses effectifs en deux, la première resta là sous les ordres du capitaine Miller, tandis que le reste remonta rapidement dans les camions, Karlson en faisait partie.

L'Amiral respira un grand bol d'air, il fixait la photo de Roxana, les derniers jours avaient été pénibles, trois semaines auparavant, son amie Helena Cain, la petite Lena comme il disait, avait littéralement disparue de la circulation après son départ du restaurant sur Picon.

Malgré ses recherches, Cain s'était volatilisée, comme avalée par l'organisation secrète de Walters que l'on appelait les Services de Renseignements, mais qui faisait plus office de service personnel de renseignement de Walters.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris la direction du service, l'agence de renseignement colonial était devenue une véritable organisation tentaculaire et secrète.

Il n'était pas étonnant que Cain disparaisse, une fois entré dans le service, on changeait de vie et d'existence aux yeux du monde.

Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses pour Karlson, c'était le fait que son bras droit, Erika Zembrano n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis la même époque, c'était comme si les deux femmes avaient été englouties par un monstre. Karlson, préparait dans le plus grand secret le premier vol du Fantôme, l'absence de Cain l'obligeait à prendre les choses en main et à s'exposer.

Il avait remis un document à l'amiral Wallis dans lequel il laissait des instructions au cas où il lui arriverait malheur une fois dans les lignes Cylons.

La principale recommandation était que le Commandant Erika Zembrano lui succèderait au commandement de l'escadre qui comptait les Battlestars Artémis, et les deux nouveaux battlestars de la classe Mercury : l'Atlas et le Delphi. Cette escadre était la colonne vertébrale et le bras armé du Cercle d'Arès, bien entendu, seul Wallis, lui et Zembrano le savaient.

Les équipages eux croyaient obéir au gouvernement des Douze colonies de Kobol. Puis Karlson repensa à Roxana… ses souvenirs le ramenèrent en arrière.

La colonne de camions bâchés avait essuyé au cours du trajet des tirs nourris venant des immeubles qui bordaient la grande avenue déserte, les quartiers nord de Tawa étaient les plus pauvres de la ville. Au passage des camions les hommes pouvaient voir ici ou là des carcasses de véhicules…

Ils approchaient des quartiers tourmentés. Une fois sur place quelques minutes après, les 10 camions s'arrêtèrent à un carrefour, et au signal du colonel, les miliciens sautèrent des véhicules. Le colonel ordonna l'alignement de la troupe. Il désigna les quatre rues qui se rejoignaient dans le carrefour.

- Messieurs, vous allez passés au peigne fin ces rues, divisés vous en quatre unités de 15 hommes, tirés sans sommation sur les pillards, quant à ceux qui manifestent, vous les arrêtés, visés les jambes pour ses derniers, je veux voir ce quartier nettoyé de la racaille vous avez compris ?

Tous répondirent « Oui Monsieur ! »

Karlson avait rejoint son unité, Dyno le bravache en faisait partie, le lieutenant Tuxon, commandait les 14 hommes. Qui avançaient fusils prêts à tirer. Dans la nuit noire, il était certain que les émeutiers hésiteraient à deux fois avant de s'en prendre aux miliciens Picon.

Leurs missions consistaient à arrêter les casseurs et dispersé les manifestants, ce qu'ils firent avec méthode, on ne dénombra que 3 blessés dans les rangs de l'unité à la fin de la soirée, 45 émeutiers ou manifestants avaient été arrêtés et jetés comme des sacs de pommes de terre dans les camions. Karlson, avait épuisé son chargeur de balles en caoutchouc, il avait touché 5 Sagittaron.

Toute l'unité au grand complet après avoir nettoyé sa zone était revenue avec ses prisonniers aux camions, le colonel Orlov attendait assis sur le capot du camion, il fumait un cigare. Tuxon lui fit son rapport. Orlov était pressé de quitté les lieux, il n'aimait pas Sagittaron et vue son grand âge joué au policier n'était pas sa principale préoccupation.

Le Lt. Tuxon fit l'appel, c'est à ce moment que l'on aperçu qu'il manquait trois miliciens, il s'agissait de Caldwell, Dyno et de Marta Colvin.

- Merde Tuxon ! Jeta le colonel Orlov. Votre unité a eu trois blessés, et vous avez perdu dans la nature trois autres ?

Le jeune lieutenant tremblait, il n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire, c'était sa première mission de commandement sur le terrain en dehors de la caserne, pourtant il avait réussi à tenir ses hommes et à éviter les bavures si fréquentes dans ce genre d'opération de rétablissement de l'ordre.

Tuxon demanda trois volontaires pour retrouver les disparus. Karlson répondit à l'appel, il n'aimait pas Dyno, mais avait pitié de lui, il pouvait avoir de gros ennuis.

Cinq minutes après, Karlson et deux autres miliciens s'engouffrèrent dans la rue qu'ils avaient parcourue avant. Chaque milicien portait une puce dans sa veste, ils n'avaient qu'à suivre le signal grâce à un appareil, que tenait un des camarades de Karlson.

Ils étaient tous tendus, bien qu'ils aient fait « le ménage » comme disait l'un d'eux, tout pouvait encore arriver. Les Sagittaron étaient imprévisibles.  
Après quelques minutes, on reçut le signal, il était encore faible, mais indiquait la direction du nord-est.  
Karlson n'aimait pas cela… il redoubla de vigilance, le doigt sur la gâchette.

- Je reçois mieux le signal maintenant ! Dis le milicien qui tenait l'appareil. Cela vient de ce pâté de maisons…

Il indiquait une série de bâtisses qui ressemblaient à des magasins, leurs rideaux étaient baissés. Les quelques lampadaires qui n'avaient pas été détruits ou dont les ampoules n'avaient pas été volées diffusaient une faible lumière. Les trois miliciens ce dirigèrent à pas de loup vers les magasins. Karlson serrait la crosse de son fusil.

Le signal était de plus en plus fort fit remarqué l'autre, ils avaient gagné le trottoir de gauche et marchaient en ligne droite, soudain il indiqua du doigt la ruelle de gauche.

- Le signal est par là ! Sur le plan il me dit que c'est une impasse.

Les trois miliciens tournèrent à gauche et pénétrèrent dans l'impasse. L'un d'eux alluma sa torche, car il faisait noir et balaya les alentours, rien, alors il continua en balayant à l'avant, Karlson allait sortir sa torche quand à ce moment son compagnon reçu une balle en plein dans le front !

Il s'écroula comme un château de cartes, Karlson se mit à l'abri derrière un conteneur de poubelle éventré, l'odeur était immonde, il sentit quelque chose de froid lui transpercer le bras droit, son compagnon quant à lui tira au jugé.

Une balle le toucha en pleine poitrine, Karlson fut bientôt sous le feu du tireur. Le conteneur vibra à l'impact des balles, il avait vu un éclair au bout de la ruelle, derrière une espèce de benne. L'odeur qui émanait du conteneur était infecte, mais Karlson résista, car c'était le seul endroit où il était protégé. Il porta la main à son épaule, il avait été touché, sa blessure saignait abondamment.

Il laissa le tireur vidé son chargeur, quand le coup de feu cessèrent, il jeta son fusil qui ne lui servait à rien avec le bras droit blessé et surtout qui tirait des balles en caoutchouc, il sortit son pistolet de service, il jeta son casque en direction de la benne pour éprouvé les réflexes du tireur, qui cribla de balles son casque qui retomba sur le sol en un bruit mat.

Karlson savait maintenant que le tireur avait rechargé très rapidement, il posa un regard sur ces deux camarades, la lampe de poche tombée au sol éclairait le visage de l'un d'eux, il avait un trou béant dans le front et le sang coulait à flot. Karlson décida de tenter le tout pour le tout malgré sa blessure qui l'élançait, il plongea au sol ramasser la lampe.

En un mouvement rapide il la jeta en direction de la benne, durant son trajet en toupie elle éclaira d'un dard furtif sa cible, le tireur s'était levé et ouvrait le feu dans sa direction. Karlson plus vif déchargea sur lui une rafale de son pistolet. L'homme s'écroula sur la benne. Le silence et les ténèbres repris…

Karlson, après un instant balaya avec sa torche qu'il venait de sortir les environs immédiats, puis il se dirigea vers la benne, il pensait que le Sagittaron qui avait abattu ses deux compagnons n'était peut-être pas mort… Quand il atteignit l'endroit où se trouvait la benne, il ralluma sa torche et éclaira la forme étendue contre elle. À sa grande surprise, il vit que son assaillant portait l'uniforme bleu marine de la milice de Picon !

Il reconnut ce visage, c'était celui de Dyno ! Il ne comprenait pas où Dyno avait pu obtenir des balles pour son fusil, il eut une réponse quand il ramassa le fusil, c'était un fusil Sagittaron. Probablement trouvé quelque part par Dyno.

Il darda avec sa lampe le fond de l'impasse, à quelques pas de là gisait un autre cadavre de milicien, Karlson le reconnu aussi, il s'agissait de Caldwell… plus loin, un autre cadavre, lui presque nue, il s'agissait sûrement de la première classe Marta Colvin. Karlson comprit qu'elle avait été violée, peut-être par Caldwel ou Dyno ?

Il s'approcha du cadavre de Caldwel et remarqua que celui-ci était menotté… Il se tourna vivement vers le cadavre de Dyno, de toute évidence, il avait tué Caldwel et violé et puis tuée Colvin. Karlson pensait que leur arrivée avait paniqué Dyno et que craignant d'être jugé pour double homicide et viol il avait préféré ne pas laisser de témoin, c'est-à-dire ses trois camarades, il mettrait sur le compte des Sagittaron la mort des cinq miliciens.

Il dut reconnaitre qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte de Dyno… Dyno était une véritable ordure sous ses aspects de faible.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une forme tapie dans la pénombre…  
Il mit en joue tout en éclairant dans cette direction.

Le rayon lumineux lui montra une femme, vêtue d'une combinaison en toile verte, elle portait un bandeau sur la tête avec des inscriptions en Sagittaron dont il ignorait la signification. La femme, était jeune, à peine vingt ans ou moins, ces cheveux étaient coupés court, elle se protégea les yeux de la lumière vive en tendant les mains, ces mains étaient menottés. Karlson baissa son arme et aussi sa lampe de poche. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui demanda son nom.

Son regard lançait des éclairs, la jeune femme en guise de réponse lui cracha au visage, Karlson s'essuya la joue avec sa manche, il commençait à avoir de plus en plus mal à son bras droit.

Il hésita un peu, ce demandant s'il devait libérer la jeune femme, il trouverait sûrement les clefs sur Dyno. Ou attendre la patrouille, peut-être que l'inconnue était une meneuse ? Karlson l'interrogea tout en cherchant sur le cadavre de Dyno la clef des menottes, il trouva deux pairs de clefs.

- Je vais vous laisser partir, fichez le camp avant que mes camarades arrivent. Dit-il en ouvrant ses menottes à l'aide d'une des deux clefs.

La jeune femme posa sur lui un regard surpris.

- Picon ? Pourquoi m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Karlson la surveillait, il ne voulait pas avoir de surprise, il s'écarta de son chemin et lui répondit.

- Allez-y maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'en prendre aux femmes.  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers la sortie de l'impasse, mais s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui dit sans le regarder.

- Celui-là – elle désignait Caldwel – m'avait arrêté au coin de la rue, car je transportais un fusil, ils m'ont amenés ici pour m'interroger sans être vues, quand l'autre – elle désignait Dyno - à sorti son arme et à tué son compagnon, et quand la milicienne a voulu réagir, il l'a assommée et après il a commencé à la violée, quand il a fini il l'a tuée… ces yeux étaient rouge… il voulait me violer quand vous êtes arrivé. Il était devenu fou ! Je crois qu'il avait pris une drogue…

Karlson acquiesça. Il connaissait les ravages que provoquait la drogue dans la jeunesse de Picon.

- Donc le fusil était à vous ? Que faisiez-vous avec un fusil ?

Elle se contracta et hocha la tête.

- Vous ne comprenez pas vous les Picon dans quelle condition mon peuple vie !

Karlson répliqua.

- Je connais les Sagittarons…

- Non je parle de mon peuple, je suis une Tartésienne.

Karlson avait entendu des histoires au sujet des Tartésiens de Sagittaron, c'était une minorité sur Sagittaron, ils vivaient dans des bidonvilles loin en dehors des villes, ils n'avaient ni papiers, ni droit, ni même de noms de famille, la société Sagittaron était très traditionaliste et rejetait les Tartésiens. Karlson savait que la jeune femme irait rejoindre son bidonville, elle était sûrement venue en ville dans un groupe de pilleurs.

La jeune femme remarqua sa blessure au bras et sortit un mouchoir qu'elle tendit, elle fit un pansement de fortune, Karlson la laissa faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre son travail.

- Vous êtes infirmière ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Une Tartésienne infirmière ?

- Alors qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Roxana.

- Roxana comment ?

- Seulement Roxana, je n'ai pas de nom de famille, je suis une Tartésienne rappelez-vous en. Comme vous m'avez aidé, je vais vous dire ce que je faisais avec un fusil… j'essayais de défendre les droits de mon peuple.

- Expliquez-vous… Répliqua Karlson qui de temps en temps illuminait le fond de l'impasse.

- Nous autres Tartésiens sommes ostracisé par le restant de la population depuis des générations, cela remonte à l'exil des douze tribus de Kobol.

Karlson s'en souvenait, à cette époque quand Sagittaron fut colonisé, il y avait deux parties de la population qui étaient divisés, la première voulait s'installer définitivement sur Sagittaron, la majorité de l'actuelle population descendait de ce premier groupe, mais le second groupe que l'on nomma Tartésien plus tard, voulait continuer le voyage, il considérait Sagittaron comme une escale dans l'Univers. Les Tartésiens voulaient trouver une autre planète plus propice.

Il y eut une guerre civile et ce furent les Sagittarons qui la gagnèrent, depuis cette époque, les rares Tartésiens qui avaient survécus vivaient dans l'ostracisme ou l'injustice.  
Roxana ajouta la voix pleine d'émotion.

-Il y a deux ans, un gros propriétaire terrien de Virgon est arrivé sur Sagittaron, il avait acheté les 2/3 de l'Hémisphère Sud là où nous vivions depuis des générations dans des villages agricoles… sans papiers, ni de droits de propriété, mon peuple fut très vite chassé par la milice à la solde de ce Virgon. Nous n'avons eu d'autres choix que de rejoindre les villes et ces banlieues et vivent dans des taudis…  
Le sort des Tartésiens n'était visiblement pas enviable, Karlson croyait les Sagittarons victimes, mais il venait de découvrir qu'ils martyrisaient d'autres êtres humains plus faible. Cela l'émut, au point qu'il saisit la main de Roxana et lui dit.

- Roxana, ne partez pas, voudriez-vous venir sur Picon ? Je veux dire, votre peuple voudrait-il vivre sur Picon ?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, elle n'avait pas compris.

Chapitre 14

Karlson était vif, et lui expliqua, puis quand il eut fini il sortit de sa poche son poste de radio miniaturisé et demanda à parler au colonel Orlov, quand il eut ce dernier au bout de l'émetteur il lui dit sur un ton visiblement paniqué.

- Mon colonel, j'ai trouvé nos trois portés disparues… je ne veux pas vous en dire plus on pourrait nous entendre, venez immédiatement seul, vous me trouverez grâce à mon émetteur.

Il ferma la communication, Roxana le regardait sans trop comprendre, Karlson lui jeta un bref sourire, l'air de lui demander de lui faire confiance.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un camion de la milice s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'impasse, Karlson et Roxana attendaient près des cadavres, le colonel Orlov sorti du camion et se dirigea vers eux. Quand il vit à la lumière de sa lampe les cinq corps disséminés, il se figea.

Karlson se mit au garde-à-vous, et fit son rapport au colonel. Quand celui-ci appris que Dyno avait tué ses quatre camarades, il s'essuya le front, malgré la nuit fraiche, il avait eu une bouffée de chaleur.

- Vous avez eu raison de m'appeler soldat. Si on apprend en haut lieu qu'un de mes hommes a assassiné quatre de ses camarades et violée une, je serais bon pour la cour martiale.  
Karlson lui présenta Roxana.

- Monsieur, cette jeune femme affirme détenir une vidéo compromettante du déroulement des crimes de Dyno. Elle refuse de me dire à qui elle a donné la vidéo quand je l'ai arrêté tout de suite après avoir abattu Dyno, un grand type est sorti d'une porte donnant sur cet immeuble et s'est enfui en courant, je n'ai pu le rattrapé.

Le colonel était effondré.

- Mais si la presse de Géménon ou de Caprica diffuse cette vidéo, un scandale éclaterait qui ferait tomber le gouvernement de Picon, connaissant les Caprican je suis sûr qu'ils ne se priveraient pas de nous ridiculiser même en période de guerre avec les Cylons.

Il réfléchit, Roxana observait le colonel et aussi Karlson, elle se dit qu'il était un bon acteur.  
Le colonel répugnait à céder au chantage, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il demanda soudain :

- Combien voulez-vous pour la vidéo ?

Roxana répondit froidement.

- Je ne veux pas d'argent, mais des droits pour mon peuple…

Orlov recula.

- Comment ? Les Sagittaron ? De quels droits parlez-vous ?

- Il s'agit des droits du peuple Tartésien ! Nous voulons quitter cet enfer du nom de Sagittaron et nous voulons vivre sur Picon ! Vous recevrez la vidéo et ses copies dès que nos droits sur Picon seront assurés.

Le colonel faillit s'étouffer.

- Hein ? Picon ? Vous me demandez de transporter tous les Tartésiens sur Picon ?

- Oui, je sais que vous possédez deux transporteurs de troupes dont la capacité est de mille passagers, les Tartésiens ne sont plus que cent mille, si on se sert un peu et vu que nous ne possédions rien, vous pourrez transporter tout mon peuple en quelques jours.

- Pourquoi pas Libran ? Cette planète est presque inhabitée !

Roxana hocha la tête.

- Picon est une planète Océan, sa terre est fertile et nous recevrons dès notre arrivée des papiers et des documents nous donnant des droits à part entière aux Picon.

Orlov imaginait déjà la scène, l'exode des Tartésiens sur Picon…  
Karlson intervint pour forcer la décision.

- Monsieur je crois que cette femme a raison, nous devrions accepter sa proposition, de plus, si vous organisiez le quasi-sauvetage des Tartésiens, cela pourrait rehausser le prestige de Picon parmi les défenseurs des peuples opprimés des douze colonies. Peut-être même que nous en ressortirions renforcées auprès du gouvernement de Sagittaron en le débarrassant d'un peuple qui ne partage pas ses traditions religieuses strictes.

- Oui, vous avez raison mon garçon, les Sagittarons verraient cette opération comme une espèce de nettoyage de leur planète d'éléments impure… je connais les histoires relatives aux Tartésiens…

Il se tourna vers Roxana et lui dit.

- Très bien mademoiselle, vous avez gagné. Faites savoir à votre peuple que dès demain nous allons organiser son transfert.

Après un instant, un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme… Après ce jour… Roxana et Karlson ne se quittèrent jamais plus, jusqu'au jour funeste de sa mort.

Bien entendu le colonel Orlov ne reçut jamais de vidéo, il ne put jamais protester, deux mois après l'installation des Tartésiens dans la région environnant la ville de Paylin, une attaque Cylon détruisit une partie des installations de la garnison de la milice de la ville, Orlov fut tué durant le raid ainsi que 90 miliciens, il s'agissait de nouvelles recrues en partance pour Sagittaron.

Quant à Roxana, après six mois passés parmi les siens, elle quitta son peuple et un poste de représentante des Tartésiens au Quorum de Picon pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait, Terence Karlson, qui avait déménager sur Caprica pour entrer à l'Académie militaire de Caprica City suite à la mort de ses parents au cours du même raid qui avait touché la garnison de Paylin et couté la vie au colonel Orlov.

Le ciel était gris, mais sans nuages, Karlson fixa un long moment la stèle et dit à voix haute.

- Ma chérie… tu es là-haut avec les Dieux, toi qui m'as depuis protégée le jour de ton départ… fait en sorte de protégée Erika et Lena… Peut-être que bientôt si les Dieux en décident ainsi, vais-je te retrouver là-haut… S'il te plait, ne m'oublie pas comme je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

Jamais il n'avait pu se le pardonner, Roxana était morte par sa faute… C'était pour lui offrir un cadeau de mariage typique des Taurons que Roxana était entrée chez un bijoutier de Tauron city, quartier de tauron de Delphi, dans ce lieu la mort l'avait frappée.

Puis il déposa sur la stèle la photo de Roxana qu'il portait sur lui. Ce geste était peut-être motivé par son sentiment que cette fois il ne reviendrait pas de mission.

Il resta un long moment à fixer la photo de Roxana, perdu dans ses pensées quand tout à coup son téléphone vibra, machinalement il le sortit de sa poche droite et répondit.  
La voix de Cyrus Xander résonna, pas très clair, car il appelait depuis la station Ragnar, elle était remplie d'émotion.

- Amiral Karlson ! Amiral !

Karlson se boucha l'oreille gauche avec sa main gauche, pour tenter de mieux entendre, la ligne était mauvaise.

- Je suis sur Caprica, Docteur, que se passe-t-il ?

La voix de Xander était de plus en plus inaudible. Karlson contourna la tombe de Roxana qui donnait sur la pente sud du cimetière et qui faisait face à la grande Tour Telamon de Delphi, il espérait mieux capter le signal venant du relais de télécommunication de Telamon.

- Amiral ! Amiral ! Les caméras de surveillance du labo du Fantôme viennent il y a une minute de détecter la présence d'un intrus dans le labo ! Cet intrus a bloqué tous les codes d'accès des sas…il est en train de placer un engin explosif près du Fantôme !

Un sabotage ? Karlson ne s'y attendait pas, cette partie de la station Ragnar était inviolable, à part les rares ingénieurs charger du programme, et les pilotes, personne n'avait les autorisations suffisantes pour passer ne serait-ce que le premier sas de sécurité blindée et qui ne répondait qu'à l'ADN !  
Karlson entendit la voix de Xander balbutier.

- Monsieur, vous ne me croirez pas, mais l'intrus n'est autre que le capitaine Valdez !

La nouvelle abasourdi l'amiral durant quelques secondes, puis passé la surprise, il haussa le ton de sa voix.

- Xander, que ce soit Valdez revenu d'entre les morts ou un sosie, empêchez-le ! Avez-vous bien compris ! Abattez-le ! Il faut l'empêcher !

Il répéta plusieurs fois sa phrase au téléphone pour bien se faire comprendre de Xander.  
Quand une voix dans son dos attira son attention, il se retourna instinctivement.  
À quelques pas de lui, en face de la tombe de Roxana se tenait une femme, vêtue de noir, elle portait un manteau et un fichu noir qui dissimulait son visage.

Karlson la regarda un moment, il avait encore Xander en ligne et n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé à ce moment critique. Il fit signe à la femme de passer son chemin, elle devait peut-être chercher une tombe et voulait lui demander un renseignement. Karlson retourna à Xander, la voix du professeur était maintenant inaudible, c'était comme si quelque chose brouillait la communication. L'amiral observait la femme, il attendait qu'elle parte, mais elle resta figée.

L'Amiral n'était pas d'humeur, il venait de perdre Xander au téléphone et ignorait s'ils avaient pu maîtriser l'intrus. Il chercha dans sa poche son flacon de médicament.  
Soudain la femme lui demanda.

- Terence Karlson ?

Il acquiesça machinalement, il avala une pilule, au même moment il composa un numéro, c'était celui de l'amiral Wallis.

La femme en noir, ôta tout à coup son fichu et Karlson cru rêver, le visage qu'il avait en face de lui était en tout point semblable à celui de la photo sur la stèle de Roxana !

Il sortit immédiatement son pistolet, sans le braquer en tendant le bras, il avait pour habitude de tenir son arme au niveau du coude. Il lui demanda sur un ton ferme.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme avait le visage livide et son regard était sans expression.

- Roxana…

L'amiral fit rapidement le rapprochement entre l'apparition soudaine de Roxana et celle de Valdez sur la station Ragnar, était-on l'objet d'une mystérieuse machination pensa-t-il ?

Il allait presser sur la détente quand quelque chose, un souvenir lui revint… la femme qui était devant lui avait le visage et les formes de Roxana, la femme qu'il avait tant aimée et qui lui avait été enlevé…il ne pouvait pas la tuer une deuxième fois, cet instant d'hésitation lui fut fatal.

La femme sortit vif comme l'éclair, d'on ne sait où un pistolet et ouvrit le feu, criblant le corps de Karlson, la violence des rafales le fit tellement reculer qu'il perdit l'équilibre et dégringola du haut de la colline. Quant à la femme qui ressemblait à Roxana elle remit son fichu sur la tête et quitta les lieux…

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE ÉPOQUE**


End file.
